Learning to Laugh
by Adere
Summary: Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, Balroq Slayer, Reborn and given power to fight against the coming darkness, you would think Glorfindel's life was complete. Yet something was missing, and fate is conspiring to intervene. And he never saw it coming. Golden Flowers Universe. Glorfindel/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. The End. For anyone who has read my works before, this is in a completely separate universe from my other LotR fanfics.**

 _ **Learning to Laugh**_

 _Prologue_

c.1600 SA - Returning from Aman

Glorfindel sighed as another wave crashed over the side of the boat, soaking those in it once more. Of all times, apparently now was as good a time as ever for the sea to get mad. Why two Maia and one they considered of them were being besieged by said storm was beyond anything they knew. Surely Ulmo would have stayed the Sea for them? Regardless Glorfindel watched as one of the two Maia with him got thrown across the deck and saved himself from going over by hanging onto the wall for dear life.

Was this really worth it? He supposed it was. The line of kings needed help defeating Annatar, who had been caught and realized for who he was. The next wave over the boat sent him stumbling backwards, holding onto the mast and wondering why fate was trying to kill him again. Was once not enough? He thought perhaps that this is what happened once one has defeated death once, you start ending up in worse and worse situations.

"Can none of you do something about this?" One of the poor elves that had accompanied them yelled at the three beings that were supposedly quite powerful.

"No challenging Ossë for me today." One of the Blue Wizards said shrugging good-naturedly. He was the most good natured of the group, and seemed to be a very simple person, for a Maia anyway. Nor did anything seem to bother him. Indeed, he was sitting on the deck in the middle of the ship, humming to himself and not getting thrown about the least bit. Nor did any amount of water seem to bother him.

Glorfindel shook his head as the elf looked at him pleadingly. "I'm afraid calming storms is not in my list of abilities."

The other wizard seemed to be having a much worse time of things and as they all looked at him, finding he was still clinging to the inside of the ship for dear life, he seemed to be muttering something that sounded distinctively like curses under his breath. Obviously this was not what he signed up for either. There was a reason they had volunteered to go as far south as they could.

Glorfindel grabbed the mast with renewed grip as the ship rolled. Why they were not going below deck was a good question. Truthfully there was a better chance of escaping the wrath of the sea if they stayed above deck if the ship went under. There were only a handful of them, only enough elves to keep the ship afloat had volunteered to come with them, and most of them would be staying with Círdan once they landed.

Although two of them had been below deck when this started and hadn't managed to find their way up yet. Glorfindel did not blame them, though he did wonder if they were alright. "For Eru's sake, Ossë!" The second of the two Maia seemed to have finally lost it. Surprisingly, however, it seemed to work. For the sea calmed, and the rain became nothing more than a steady downfall rather than a violent whip. All of them looked at the Maia surprised.

He shrugged, still looking disgruntled, before he stomped his way down the deck and into the hatchway to his quarters below.

Glorfindel let go of the mast and glanced at the sky. It seemed the rain would not go away for awhile yet. He sighed and leaned on the rail, wondering if this had been the wisest decision he could have made. At least this time he had convinced his parents it was the right thing to do. Last time they had been far less impressed with his decision to follow Turgon. He supposed it helped that he had been asked by the Valar to go this time.

He cocked his head as a new memory surfaced to mind. It had been happening more frequently since he had left Aman. Apparently they decided he needed his memories after all, though he still couldn't remember everything that had happened to him before he died. He guessed that eventually he would, but not for a long while yet. "Thinking?" The more good-natured Maia asked him as he too had wandered to the rail of the ship.

"There's little else to do." Glorfindel said.

"There's a great many things to do. It's just none of them would be practical right now." The Wizard said grinning.

Glorfindel smiled, "Is that so?"

The Wizard nodded. After a pause he continued, "I am guessing your mind is wandering back to your decision?"

"How did you guess?" Glorfindel asked.

"Well, storms have a way of dragging doubt from the best of us." The Wizard said. "Or in some cases, exasperation."

Glorfindel's smile grew. "I could see that. I was actually more of thinking about the memories I currently do not have."

"Why dwell on such things?"

Glorfindel opened his mouth but realized he did not have much of an answer. "I don't know. Perhaps I feel like I'm missing something."

"Or someone?" The Maia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Someone?"

"Did you have anyone especially close to you?"

"No. At least not that I remember, if you are asking what I think you are." Glorfindel said.

"No? No elleth?"

"No, I think my mother was quite disappointed when she learned that as well."

"Truly?"

Glorfindel shrugged. "I think Turgon once said I was hopeless, though I could have made that memory up."

That made the Wizard laugh. "No, I don't think it was. I remember Turgon and it sounds like something he would say."

"Well at least I remember something." Glorfindel said.

"You will remember more. They just wanted you to suffer less by having the full weight of your memory whilst you were learning." The Wizard said, wise once more. "It will be soon enough. And who knows? There are many here you never met before."

Glorfindel blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I have a keen sense of the future, and I feel yours has a lady in it somewhere."

"After all this time?"

The Wizard glanced at him, eyes twinkling. "I have a feeling it will be a little while yet, but yes, after all this time."

"For once I doubt your words." Glorfindel said dubiously.

"Do you? Well, I suppose I had it coming. Still, I am not usually wrong."

"No lady would be interested in me."

"After you come back from the dead and have become liken to one of us? I think you will find just as many ellith are falling over you as before."

"But I am sent back to fight, not to find an elleth." Glorfindel said shaking his head.

"Why not both?"

"Both?"

"You heard me." The Wizard said, apparently amused. "I think you shall surprise yourself."

"Surprise myself?"

"Indeed. I see no tame elleth in your future. A lady, perhaps, but not tame."

"In Lindon? Now I know you lie."

"Perhaps you should wait and see. After all, no one knows how long we'll end up here."

Glorfindel felt him leave his side and he glanced up as the sun finally broke the clouds and the rain slowed. He felt relief that the rain was over. He sighed. The old man was crazy. He would never marry.

 **A/N: Greetings! I'm excited about a new story and I am glad you have come along. :)**

 **Aman- another name for Valinor.**

 **Glorfindel- He died defending Tuor and the other refugees from Gondolin in the First Age and was reborn and sent back- likely in 1600 of the Second Age.**

 **Ulmo- Valar. Lord of the Waters/King of the Sea**

 **Ossë- Maia of the Sea. He revels in storms. The only one who can calm him is his wife. (In the above story I thought it would be somewhat comical for one of the Wizards to get exasperated and for the sea to calm afterwords.)**

 **Blue Wizards- I read that Tolkien ended up speculating that they came with Glorfindel (or he came with them) and they were responsible for the people in the south (such as the Haradrim). Tolkien said that they fell in love with the land and refused to leave (which is why we never see them in LotR). They used their influence to keep some of the Haradrim and others from joining Sauron.**


	2. Brothers of War

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Brothers of War_

c.3434 SA- Dagorlad

Thranduil gasped as an arrow hit his shoulder. "Get him out!" He heard someone yelling. He groaned as another Orc stepped in front of him. He used his dagger to stab the Orc's heart and he kept going, half-crawling, half-walking. He saw another arrow coming and he dropped to the ground to avoid it, pulling the arrow in his shoulder out as he did. He grit his teeth, trying to make his way to his father.

"Ada!" He yelled. But his father was surrounded by enemies. He was guarding Amdír's body, but Thranduil knew it was beyond hope. "Retreat!" His father ignored him. He cursed as some of his men reached him and tried to pull him back. "Not me! My father!" He yelled at them.

"You're hurt."

"I don't care! He's surrounded." Thranduil said and pushed himself up running toward his father. He reached the outer ring of enemies and began cutting at them, finally reaching his father's side. "Get out of here."

"No! They will not use his body as a plaything." Oropher hissed. "If nothing else we will both lay here."

"Or you can retreat." Thranduil hissed. "It's a body not a person!"

"Tell that to his men."

Thranduil cut off the front of the attack. "Come on." He said grabbing his father's arm and pulling him back. The guards reached him. "Get the body of the king!" Thranduil yelled at them. "Else your king won't retreat."

The guards grabbed Amdír's body and started retreating. Suddenly Oropher shoved Thranduil down and he turned over to see a sword, meant for him, that lodged itself in Oropher's torso. He screamed, unsure what he said, and at some point he must have tried to attack his father's killers but everything went dark and that was all he remembered of Dagorlad.

* * *

Thranduil woke to the sound of somber voices above him. "Amdír's people are under Amroth now, and he is seeking out Celeborn's aide." Someone was saying.

"He's all we have left, and you know how he is."

"Thranduil is-."

"Shh, he wakes." He heard Galion's voice above him.

"What-?" Thranduil started trying to sit up.

"Stay down Thranduil, you're hurt." Galion said pushing him gently back down.

"I'm not."

"You are. The only reason you don't know it is because we have drugged you quite well." His father's Captain of the Guard said.

Thranduil muttered something incoherently. The others in the tent looked at each other and shrugged. "Thranduil you have to rest for a few days."

"Father-." Thranduil muttered more clearly this time.

The others looked at each other. Galion tried to approach it more tactfully. "You are weak yet, Thranduil. Sleep. We will talk later."

"But Ada-."

"He's disillusioned." He was not sure who was talking. "It might be left from the poison."

 _Poison._ Thranduil's eyes opened wider and he started fighting them. "Let me go!"

"You need to rest."

"I don't want to rest! Let me out!" Then darkness again.

* * *

"We just want you to look at him. We fear the poison went deeper than we thought." Someone was saying.

"The others did not even want me to come here."

"We know, but you used to at least give us the benefit of the doubt. Please, you knew him once. We might lose him if you do nothing."

"I'll look at him." He felt someone's hand on his forehead. "Has he ever been touched by the darkness?"

"He was captured once, we don't really know what happened."

"It may be why he's so affected. You say this was the poison?"

"Yes."

"It's a weak kind. Meant more for mortal than immortal. He shouldn't be like this."

"Can you help him?"

"I think so. But I know someone who could do it better, and he bears your people no ill will."

"You are sure?"

"Yes."

"We don't want a lot of interference."

"I promise you, he will not betray you. We have become quite close friends recently. I can heal the poison as well as his body, and I could attempt to take the darkness away, but I would rather he do it."

"Bring him then."

Then darkness again.

* * *

Thranduil felt through the fog of darkness someone calling his name. "Thranduil, I hear you are quite the brave fighter. You have fought against this darkness too long. Let me help rid you of it." The voice was melodic, soothing. So different from the dark whispers in the back of his mind…

"Who are you?"

"We will speak of that when you wake and are healed."

"Why should I trust you?"

"My, my, it has been awhile since you have trusted anyone."

"You are in my mind."

"Yes, for your own good. Now tell me. Where lies this darkness?"

"Behind the fire."

"Ah yes, I see. Come with me."

"Can't-."

"That is the darkness telling you that."

"I can't-."

"Come," a light appeared in front of him and he followed it curiously. Then he saw the fire, however, and he started to back up. "Come. I am helping you."

Thranduil slowly moved forward and passed through the fire. "Now what? I cannot fight mere darkness."

"Grab onto the light."

A bright ball of light appeared in front of him. Thranduil reached out curiously- like a fly to the fire. Slowly he captured the light with his hand. "Good, now focus. Make the light explode."

"Explode? How?"

"All you have to do is think about it." Whoever it was must have sensed his skepticism. "Trust me."

Thranduil sighed, frowning as he thought about it. Then the light exploded.

* * *

He gasped and sat up. "Shhh. You're alright. Just perhaps in a bit of shock."

"A bit?" He heard Elrond asked. "I've never seen someone look so surprised."

"He'll take a minute to adjust."

"Where am I?" Thranduil asked.

"In your tent on the battlefield." Elrond said quietly. "Has your mind gone so far?"

"Who was in my mind?" Thranduil asked. "It was not you."

A bright laugh sounded near him. "No, my friend, that was me. I am Glorfindel." He said putting his hand on his heart in greeting.

"You are here?" He asked as he realized there were few elves named Glorfindel. "Why?"

"Elrond asked me to help you." Glorfindel answered simply. "So I did."

Thranduil blinked and realized the darkness was gone. "How?"

"You did most of it yourself." Glorfindel said amused. "I just prodded you to do it. You could have done that on your own far earlier."

Thranduil shook his head, still unsure what was really going on. "Am I still drugged?"

"A little." Elrond admitted.

"My father?" Thranduil asked as he remembered crawling to get to him. "Where is he?"

Elrond's eyes fell. "What do you remember?"

Thranduil's eyes widened as horror slowly surfaced in his mind. "No, there were guards around us, someone saved him. Someone brought him back."

"Yes, they brought him back." Elrond said. "He's in his tent." Thranduil threw the blanket off and started to run to the tent. "No, you need to stay here."

Thranduil looked at him wide-eyed and then pushed him off with surprising strength, running off to the tent. He entered the command tent and took the sheet off his father. He choked back a sob. He fell to his knees. "No, no. You cannot do this to me. I'm not ready. I'm not ready. Father, please."

Glorfindel pushed the curtain aside to see the prince-turned-king on his knees. "He is with Mandos now." He said gently.

"And we are no better off." Thranduil said bitterly. "I have lived with this shadow long enough to know." He looked at his healer with bitter anger in his eyes. "We are going to die. Now I have to live my last years trying to be a king I never thought I would be, leading a broken people who died on Dagorlad because no one could move past a grudge centuries old."

Glorfindel hesitated and then sat next to him. "I do not think it will end now." He said. "The shadow has been on your mind too long. You are grieved, as you should be. But do not lose hope now."

"Hope." Thranduil laughed. "My last hope died a long time ago."

"You came close to death yourself. I can feel it." Glorfindel said, his eyes inspecting him closer.

"How would you know?"

"I have died once." Glorfindel said shrugging. "I can feel the same nightmare in you."

Thranduil nodded slowly, looking back at his father. "What was it like? Actually dying?"

"Don't remember much. All I remember is the reoccurring nightmare of falling through fire and then nothing. And then Mandos."

"I heard something." Thranduil said quietly. "Like singing."

"You were closer than I thought." Glorfindel said. "You might have even died before you returned to your body. It is only at the Halls that I remember music. What happened?"

Thranduil's eyes darkened. "Back when he first turned on all of us, Sauron sent a small force into Eryn Galen. We wiped them out but they captured me. I don't remember much, but I do remember when Sauron came. I was poisoned, and then he left me to one of the men."

"Why would he want to do this?"

"To destroy my father." Thranduil said quietly as he still stared at his father's face. Then he looked down at his own hands. "But not by killing me. He wanted me to do it."

Glorfindel's eyes inspected him, sadness in them as he considered it. "He wanted you to turn." He said quietly.

"Yes, I suppose because he felt I was different." Thranduil sighed.

"I felt your strong spirit, and a trace of a power I could not identify."

Thranduil slowly nodded and then looked at him. "I don't understand. It's a power to speak and talk with trees and animals. Nothing liken to what he wants. Talking to a tree does nothing to accomplish his purpose." Thranduil said tears in his eyes once more.

"He can twist anything to his power. I am impressed you remained so strong. You are as stubborn as they say."

"What do they say now?"

"That you acted recklessly and then fled the battlefield. Gil-galad is less opposed to you. Elendil is most."

"Figures." Thranduil said and put his head in his hands. "I can't do this. I'm not a king."

"You are their only king right now."

"I shouldn't be. He pushed me down. I should have been there."

"He couldn't bury his son, Thranduil."

Thranduil looked at him, confusion and suspicion both in his eyes. "Why are you helping me?"

"Perhaps you remind me of myself."

"What do you mean? You said you felt how close I came to death but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything." Glorfindel said. "It's not something you walk away from, no matter what. I am sure the nightmares plague you just as much as they plague me. And you had a shadow beyond that. I feel compassion, perhaps, because I know what it's like."

Thranduil's eyes lowered as he shook his head. "I failed. You think me strong for avoiding him but I didn't. I told you my hope died. I meant it quite literally."

Glorfindel frowned and moved closer to him. "What do you speak of?"

"After I recuperated, I thought perhaps my wife and I could finally have a child. The shadow was too strong, and when she finally conceived the child died two months later. There was nothing I could do. The shadow took too much of me." Thranduil said more tears falling down his face.

"What did your father say?"

"He never knew. We were going to tell him soon but, well, after it was over I had no heart to tell him." Thranduil said. "I am a failure of a prince. I could not save my people, my father, my own heir. What use am I?"

"You are who the people look to now." Glorfindel said quietly. "And you still have a wife waiting for you, while she remains you have hope."

Thranduil's eyes brightened, if only slightly. He looked at Glorfindel again. "Do you have a wife in Lindon?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "No."

Thranduil hesitated. "Was there an elleth in Gondolin?"

Glorfindel snorted. "No. Well, I suppose there were many, but not one I would call 'wife'."

"None? Now I am surprised." Thranduil said.

Glorfindel raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why so?"

"Because, like me, you have unusual hair. It seems to attract ellith."

Glorfindel cocked his head. "Was that humor?"

"Don't sound so surprised." Thranduil bit back. "But it was a serious kind of humor. It is true, especially when we first came to Eryn Galen."

Glorfindel shook his head. "Then you should know."

"You don't like all the ellith chasing after you?"

"This is getting personal."

"You invaded my mind." Thranduil pointed out. "Now I can pry yours."

"I am not sure that's how this works."

"It does now. You said it yourself. I am stubborn. So tell me, why have none of the gaping ellith caught your eye?"

"Because I prefer not to marry someone entranced by my hair color." Glorfindel said.

"Fair point." Thranduil sighed. "But no elleth?"

"How long did it take for you to find yours?" Glorfindel asked.

Thranduil reddened. "Very well. I understand. What hope then do you have?"

Glorfindel cocked his head. "I have hope in that I know I am at least doing the right thing this time around." He paused. "And there are still innocents left to fight for." His eyes seemed to pierce Thranduil for a brief moment. "Fight for your wife. The shadow is gone now. You will return, and you will have children on your return."

Thranduil looked at him and Glorfindel saw a new hope in his eyes. "You think so?"

Glorfindel smiled wryly. "I believe so."

* * *

Sauron's defeat came a long time from then, and not entirely without scars did the companies return to their homes. Elrond led the remnant of the Elves of Lindon back to Imladris, and Thranduil led the remnant of his own back to Greenwood. They traveled together along with Celeborn's army until the borders of Lórien. "You will come and visit, yes?" Glorfindel asked Thranduil.

Thranduil looked pale and solemn, but he looked at Glorfindel with a small smile. "Yes. I will come."

"Good." Glorfindel said. Elrond's company already began to settle down for the day. "Will you stay?"

"No. We wish to return home as soon as possible." Thranduil said quietly. "This is a good place to ford the river."

"Yes. Brother?" Glorfindel asked holding out his hand.

Thranduil smiled. "Brother."

The two had become close over the remainder of the seven year siege. They had shared both nightmares and dreams with each other, and found a kindred soul in each other more than each originally thought. "I will hold you to your word." Glorfindel called out and Thranduil only shook his head as he turned his horse aside.

Elrond walked up to him. "You think he will come?"

"I hope so."

 **A/N: for any who have read my Thranduil piece, I went with Oropher cannon on this one because it worked better for this story.**

 **This battle/war is the first time Sauron is defeated- when Isildur cut the Ring off Sauron's hand.**


	3. New Beginnings

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _New Beginnings_

c.23 TA- Imladris

Glorfindel whistled to himself as he awaited the messenger. He did not have to wait long for it soon appeared before Elrond and himself. "They are on the path." The messenger said.

"They are here?" Glorfindel said.

"Yes."

"Good. Come, we shall greet them at the gate." Elrond said.

"Lordship suits you." Glorfindel said. "You and all of your minute detail planning."

"I am not sure whether to thank you or not." Elrond muttered while they saw the first of the guards crest the hill. Once they reached the guards separated and Thranduil came through the center. "Welcome, friend."

"Hannon le." Thranduil said smiling and putting his hand on his heart. He dismounted and glanced back. "My wife, Alassiel."

The dark haired woman dismounted gracefully. "Mae govannen." She said shyly.

"And my son, Legolas." Thranduil said and a third horse pushed its way through, an older ellon on the back with a miniature of Thranduil in front.

"Your son? You sent no word you had a child." Elrond said raising an eyebrow.

"We kept it quiet." Thranduil said as he caught Legolas and set him in front of him.

"Well met Legolas." Glorfindel said gently.

Legolas blushed and tried to back into his father. Thranduil smiled and laughed. "Come, they are friends." He said and took Legolas' hand and Elrond led the way inside. Thranduil glanced back and dismissed the guards.

"How old are you?" Glorfindel asked Legolas who glanced up at his father.

"You can answer that can you not?" Thranduil asked him. Legolas looked back shyly.

"Twenty." Legolas answered. Thranduil smiled and he and Alassiel exchanged an amused glance.

"He's still shy around new people."

"I can see that." Glorfindel said. "I doubt he gets that trait from you."

"Not at all." Alassiel said and Thranduil faked looking hurt.

* * *

"So Legolas." Glorfindel said.

"Yes." Thranduil said sighing. "You were right."

"Of course I was."

"I believed you more for my sanity than in actuality. I never thought I would hold my own child."

"Well are you not pleased?"

"No I am." Thranduil said. "And I owe it to you."

"It was nothing. You had it in you. You just needed to be guided."

"Well you guided me well then."

"You have yet another secret in your eyes, mellon."

"Alassiel is with child again." Thranduil said. "Tis why we will have to return sooner than I thought."

"Well, well. You wasted no time. Not many elves brave more than one child so close together."

A blush spread across Thranduil's face. "What of it? We wanted a large family. But what of yourself?"

"Me?"

"Yes you?" Thranduil said. "Surely Elrond's court holds some pretty single ellith."

"A few. None of which admire me for much more than my death." Glorfindel said. "Or perhaps my golden hair."

"Oh yes, I suppose that is as it should be." Thranduil said laughing slightly. "Come come. One of these days someone will catch your gaze."

"Perhaps. Tell me of your son."

Thranduil laughed. "Well he may look like me, but he is his mother in full."

"I can tell. Surely he does some adventurous things?"

Thranduil cocked his head and grinned. "Oh yes, there was one time when..."

* * *

Greenwood sent word when their second child, a girl, Lalaith was born. Glorfindel heard the news with gladness, but things had yet to quiet down after the war was over, and so neither he nor Elrond attended the feast for the child. He did send regards, as well as a present, but was stuck awaiting another invitation to be sent or accepted before they would see each other again.

Amongst the trees of the Greenwood, however, the elves of the forest were celebrating.

* * *

Thranduil smiled as he held his daughter in front of the rest of the elves. For now, Lalaith was wide awake, taking in all the new sights and sounds with wide curious eyes. He chuckled as she attempted to tell him something of it, but the words came out garbled instead. They were sitting at the head table of a feast, held in honor of the babe in his arms. His wife sat next to him, and Legolas was running around with the other elflings, causing havoc where they may.

Lalaith was now tugging at his hair, and her own looked like it would be the same color as his instead of the dark hair of her mother. He smiled but made no attempt to stop her, knowing the task would be futile. Her eyes studied the not quite gold gleam coming from his hair and their depths were grey just like her mothers, but had just the slightest tint of blue reminiscent of his own, especially when she seemed particularly amused.

She had a wreath of delicate leaves around her forehead, resembling the crowns worn by both her father and mother. By now she was squirming in his arms, and he knew that soon she would be all over the place, and if she was anything like him, she would be hard to find and reckless. He sighed and shifted her, so that now she could see the shimmering lights around the clearing they feasted in. She watched them with bright eyes, captivated by the glowing orbs in the trees.

"You are a curious one." Thranduil said softly, and Alassiel smiled.

"She is much more restless than her brother."

"I am not so sure." Thranduil said as he watched Legolas barely avoid running into a barrel while he and his friends frolicked through the clearing.

"He is merely being a child tonight. He was not like this while just an infant."

"No, you are probably right. I was like this, at least according to my own parents."

"So her hair does contribute to her personality?"

"I would like to think it more than her hair, but if you are implying the stunning resemblance to my own, yes." Thranduil said grinning cheekily at his wife who only sighed and then grabbed her glass of wine.

"You are hopeless."

"I try my best."

* * *

Lalaith grew with stunning beauty and Thranduil began to bemoan the fact once she came of age. Fortunately for him, it seemed she was like him in most respects, which included being generally blind to anything other than running through the woods and finding reckless adventures. Then again, that same trait often brought with it a set of different problems, but Thranduil could deal with those. She was a bright source of light, innocent and pure, and Thranduil had found that she also had inherited her father's gift as well.

She enjoyed charming the birds with her tales, calling the trees to sing, and taming the wild beasts to lie at her feet with docile behavior. Thranduil had noticed her gift almost right away, and had therefore started training her spirit to handle the weight of such a thing from her childhood. Legolas had inherited the ability to speak with the trees, more from his Silvan mother than from his father, but Thranduil found himself glad he had not inherited the full gift like Lalaith had.

But tragedy seemed to occur everywhere, and Thranduil felt the forest sickening. The shadow he had once felt haunted him, and when he looked south he felt something bad was about to happen. Thus he commissioned the building of a palace in the north, as far away from Amon Lanc of old as possible, though it pained him to do so. Then he began moving his people, little by little. As he did, however, he was almost too busy to catch the obsessive glance in Lalaith's newest suitor, and when he did he thought it might be too late. Fate intervened, however, and for that Thranduil was glad, but he was sobered at the sad look in his daughter's eyes.

* * *

c.1058 TA

"Lalaith," Thranduil called her gently. Lalaith glanced at him, her eyes sober.

"Yes?"

Thranduil hesitated before he sat next to her. "You have been quiet. Far too quiet."

"Will he ever come back?" Lalaith asked, not looking him in the eye.

Thranduil growled inwardly. He was beginning to regret his decision to not break her heart entirely. Perhaps he should have been honest. "I don't know."

"I suppose you would be happy if he didn't." Lalaith said with a trace of bitterness. "You never trusted him."

"No, I didn't." Thranduil did not bother arguing with her there. "I still say there is reason."

Lalaith sighed and considered the matter. "What is it?"

"Nothing in particular, beyond lying to me, avoiding my questions, courting you behind my back, the untoward look in his eye, I could keep going if you really want me too." He said looking at her.

Lalaith half looked like she wanted to hit him, but half of her looked slightly amused. "I wouldn't doubt you could." She sighed. "But he said he loved me."

Thranduil wanted to roll his eyes. "Words mean nothing. Not all the time. Especially when they are coming from a liar." He watched her try to sort the answers out. "Come Lalaith, please. You were once much happier without the world of courting. You have much to live for. There are more ellyn out there that I won't find so disagreeable."

"There are?"

"Well, maybe not. But there are others I could tolerate much better."

"Which ones?"

"Ones that will care enough about you that they do not steal you away from your father without permission." Thranduil said dryly.

It finally brought a smile to her face. She glanced at him. "Only those ones?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Thranduil said cocking his head. "Who knows? I am full of exceptions."

At that she laughed. "Of course. Very full of exceptions."

* * *

Elrond watched as Glorfindel stood at the balcony overlooking Imladris, staring into the distance. He had been standing there without moving for a long time now. Elrond personally found it quite frustrating. While the last millennia of peace had brought comfort and joy to most, it seemed Glorfindel had actually been subdued by it. "Do you have to act so solemn all the time?" Elrond asked.

Glorfindel slowly turned. "Solemn?"

"You have grown quiet of late." Elrond pointed out.

Glorfindel could not deny that. He shrugged. "After so long you begin to stop having things to say."

"And you are just now running out?" Elrond asked. "Well I'm impressed. I feel like I would have run out three thousand years ago if I were you."

"When do you think I was born?"

"I know when you were born. And I know it was not recent." Elrond said.

"How did you find out?"

"Maglor was a wealth of knowledge." Elrond said cheekily.

"You asked the Son of Fëanor about me?" Glorfindel asked amused.

"No, he told me all about his kin on your side of the lineage."

"Oh? I suppose it was very sweet sounding?"

"With perhaps a tad of bitterness." Elrond added.

Glorfindel smiled and then looked down at their feet. "I suppose I couldn't have asked for much more."

"Probably not. Now tell me, why so solemn?"

Glorfindel sighed. "Perhaps I feel out of place."

"After all this time? Am I not good enough for you?"

Glorfindel looked at him bemused. "Is that a question I can answer? No, you are still as full of life as you ever were, more so now than ever. But that is not it."

"No, do you need some _yrch_ to kill?"

"That might help." A wry smile curled onto Glorfindel's face. "But I do not necessarily want them near. This peace has been an odd time. I am both waiting for war and dreading it."

"So it seems." Elrond said. "Are you that eager to return to Aman?"

Glorfindel cocked his head. "No, not really. Part of me wants to, but another part of me knows there is nothing for me there either. And since Olórin has come, I am worried that it could be worse than the last time."

"Surely not. Still just as hopeless but nothing can be worse." Elrond said.

"I've seen worse. There's always worse." Glorfindel said quite frankly.

"Maybe that's the problem. You need cheering up. Did you not once tell a young king to hope more?"

"I did. I have not lost hope. I am just worried."

Elrond inwardly sighed. His friend had seemed to be even more joyful than he had been through the darkest years Elrond had seen during the first few centuries of peace. He could distinctly remember him laughing and singing with his children. Perhaps that was it. Children oft had a way of lightening the hearts of even the oldest of their kind. Children reminded them of innocence. Children in Imladris had, however unfortunately, grown scarce. Most of those who had married since Sauron's fall had children early, and now those children seemed more reluctant to marry. There were still a few running around though, high pitched laughter could be heard in the distance.

"Don't lose your joy. We will be in need of it once more soon enough." Elrond said pointedly before he left him alone.

Glorfindel watched Elrond retreat and looked back outside, silently contemplating what he had said. He had spoken truly. Only his parents remained in Aman, and he had spent long counts of years away from them without batting an eye. That, and he had no idea if any one he had counted as friend had been released from Mandos yet. He leaned on the rail. He also had many friends here. Perhaps he was just restless. Maybe he should take a trip, but not yet. Olórin was expected any day now. He had agreed to come here after he finished walking among the men in Arnor. Glorfindel smiled, at least there was someone around that was older than he was.

* * *

Thranduil heard clamoring in the gardens when he walked outside. He raised an eyebrow to see Legolas being quite adamant about something while Lalaith was doubled over laughing. "What on earth is going on?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas glanced at his father pleadingly. "She is being a child!"

"I am not!" Lalaith protested, slightly out of breath for the amount of laughing she had been doing. For the past few months, Thranduil had made sure to draw her out of her shell until she had begun laughing again. At last she seemed to be returning to normal, if this was indeed normal. Normal at least for Thranduil's kin.

"What has she done?"

"Done!" Legolas said exasperated. "She has done nothing!"

"Then what are you complaining for?"

"She has been neglecting to tell me that for the past _month_ -."

"Oh dear, would you let it go? I have told you now."

"Because it amused you!"

"It did." Lalaith agreed with no shame.

Thranduil watched the argument, slightly perplexed, but not with surprise. This too was normal for his children. Legolas and Lalaith had been born close together for Elven children, and thus had been both inseparable and unbearable (at least at times). Legolas had dealt with learning that he would never win against his sister, who had also gotten that side of her from her father. Lalaith, on the other hand, had dealt with the absolute tyranny of being a princess (that was her name for it anyway). She probably would have preferred for their positions to be switched, but instead she had been forced into far too many formal princess things, that she still avoided if at all possible.

Thranduil distinctly remembered her mother's sigh of resignation when she had found her thirty minutes before a ball she had to attend, covered in mud and laughing wildly with her closest friend, Gwirithiel. Alassiel had herded the girls inside, thrown Lalaith into a washroom with her handmaidens, and took a still giggling Gwirithiel back to her mother. When she had come back, she had found Lalaith trying to escape once more.

One thing she had never quite taken after him, however, was the warrior side of him. Not to say she was not a fighter, heaven knows he had seen, and been apart of, too many fights between her and her brother or her and her mother or her and himself or her and the entire Council- no. She was a fighter. At the same time, however, he had been exceedingly grateful that she had never seemed to desire to be a warrior. At least, she had not until the past two years.

Though he suspected the past two years had changed her, how they had changed her he might never know exactly, but she was different. Perhaps she was not as innocent, perhaps it had been the unfortunate encounter with the suitor- Either way, he hoped these past two months were a sign she was on the right path.

That night, as Alassiel slept beside him, he pondered something he had been considering for a long time. Lalaith had never been out of Greenwood. Legolas had several times, he was often Thranduil's emissary. Alassiel had gone to Lórien a few times, some of her kin lived there. Still, however, Lalaith never had. Why, Thranduil was unsure. She enjoyed the company of her cousins from Lórien when they were here, but she had never voiced a desire to travel when her mother did. Perhaps she needed prodding.

Eru only knew just how much prodding he himself needed.

He thought about it and then nodded to himself. In truth, they all needed rest. A trip was in order. He smiled and resolved himself to write a letter in the morning.

* * *

 _If you do not mind, I am thinking of traveling to Imladris late spring. I would again bring my family. If it is not too much trouble, let me know soon._

 _Thranduil_

Elrond smiled at the letter. The Wizard had just left once more, and Elrond would actually like the company. Perhaps Legolas would distract the Twins. The few times the Prince had come, the three had formed a solid bond, and though they had gotten into trouble a few times, it would still keep them from pestering him. Or so he hoped. And if the Princess was coming, Arwen might find herself a companion as well.

He thought having a different friend around might even draw Glorfindel back out, at least for a little while. This could be very good. _It is no trouble at all._

* * *

Thranduil smiled at the reply. He began making preparations, and was kept busy telling his councillors how to survive without him. Honestly! He would think they were entirely too dependent on throwing things at him. Perhaps they would learn that they could, indeed, deal with a settlement between two feuding elves. He also had to prepare his family, and he was happy to see Lalaith brighten at the announcement of a trip.

Then they at last set off. This would be good. He could feel it.

 **A/N: I have Legolas being born really close to the beginning of the 3rd Age just because from the books I always felt he was a little older than Jackson's estimate and in this story it makes sense to have him be born then. :D**

 **Timeline note: 1050 TA- The shadow falls on Greenwood.**

 **Also (sidenote) I am developing Lalaith more on the go than setting up a long backstory because a long backstory felt unnecessary to start the story off.**


	4. Something Unexpected

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Something Unexpected_

c.1059 TA- Imladris

Glorfindel awaited the company in the garden, knowing Thranduil usually traveled slowly. Unless it was away from war. He finally heard the clatter of of hooves and he went to the gate. "They have arrived." He told Elladan who peeked inside to tell his father.

Thranduil again appeared first, dismounting quickly. "It is good to finally see you again." Thranduil said smiling as they greeted each other. Glorfindel smiled, but looked skeptical.

"And that is my fault?"

"No, admittedly mine. Kingship takes time I did not realize." Thranduil said defeated.

"He's just restless." Alassiel assured him.

"My lady." Glorfindel said kissing her hand just as Elrond emerged.

Legolas then came, escorting an elleth he had not seen before on his arm. Glorfindel's heart stopped as he saw her, and he realized he was staring only a minute later when Elladan nudged him. "You must be Lalaith." Glorfindel said kissing her hand as well. Quite unlike her brother or mother for that matter, she seemed unfazed and confident when she greeted new people.

"And you are Glorfindel, yes?" Lalaith said, her grey eyes were her mother's but they held the same glint of amusement that Thranduil's did when he was in a good mood, though he wondered if he did actually see that glint of blue in her eyes.

"Last I checked." Glorfindel assured her.

"Yes, well, you are the only one with golden hair around here." Elladan said lightly. "Elladan, my lady."

Lalaith's eyes moved to Elladan and her smile widened. "Legolas speaks of you."

"That may or may not be a good thing." Elladan said. "My brother is currently missing."

"He is not missing." Celebrían said as she too greeted Lalaith. "He is inside with a patient." As Glorfindel watched the conversation, he noticed as her traveling cloak blew away from her back that she wore twin knives similar to her brother's. But as she laughed at something Celebrían said his eyes were drawn back to her smile. He had never really believed that Beren could have fallen in love so quickly, but now he felt shame for thinking such rising within him alongside this other newfound feeling.

He was drawn into conversation elsewhere by Elrond but as Arwen came out to greet them he found himself listening for Lalaith's voice more than anything else. Throughout the entire evening he found himself wondering where his mind went and if he would ever even be able to talk to her again. She also seemed just as restless as her father, bouncing from conversation to conversation with an ease he had never seen before. When it was the general time for each to be shown to their rooms, Arwen took Lalaith's arm and guided her away. Once she was out of sight Glorfindel felt like he was missing something.

Legolas was with the Sons of Elrond, discussing something that sounded militaristic, and he was currently supposed to be involved in a conversation Elrond and Thranduil were having. Alassiel was already in her chambers for the night. Finally Elrond dismissed himself as well, wishing to visit the two patients in his care before the night was too late.

Thranduil glanced at him curiously. "You are unusually quiet, my friend."

"It was always you who was more quiet." Glorfindel pointed out. "For a long time I could not get a word out of you."

"I was not in the best place emotionally." Thranduil shrugged. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Glorfindel said, deciding to avoid telling Thranduil until he was more sure of himself. "How is Greenwood?"

Thranduil's eyes fell at that. "Less green." He admitted quietly. "But it is well. We are taking care of it."

"I doubt your words for the look in your eye." Glorfindel said. "What happened?"

"We don't know." Thranduil said looking away. "The forest is sick, or at least getting sick. I had already had another palace built, for some sense of foreboding and a want to be nearer to some form of allies. Lórien is further away, but now we at least are closer to trade than we were. But, well, truthfully I probably should not have left. We left the forest at peace, but just a few years ago our other palace was attacked. Spiders liken to the tales of Ungoliant, though distant kin at most. None of them are capable of frightening Morgoth, but they must be descendants in some form or fashion. And they must be working with Orcs, else they both decided to attack at the same time."

"Were any killed?" Glorfindel asked, concern now in his voice.

"Five." Thranduil said. "Mainly from poison. A few went missing as well, but we have found all but one."

"Why then did you come?"

"The north has yet to have any sickness or evil roaming it." Thranduil sighed. "And it was the sake for our family as a whole. We needed time away from Greenwood, even if I at least should still be there. My Council is not useless, though, and I trust them to keep the people safe. I thought it would do Lalaith good to leave Greenwood as well."

For some reason that caused Glorfindel more concern than he thought it should. "What of this?"

"My wife wanted time as a family at peace. Usually we hardly ever see each other. I think we were all drained emotionally for it, but she the most." Thranduil cocked his head. "I told you once I wanted a large family but things became so busy that after Lalaith we have kept pushing it off, and now I do not think it will happen. Especially if the sickness spreads. I fear it is some doing of Sauron's." Thranduil said even quieter.

"He is defeated."

"Perhaps he was. He will come back, it's just a matter of time." Thranduil said looking down at his wine goblet. "In either case, Lalaith was- I hesitate to use the word traumatized because I do not think the situation demands such a harsh word, but in either case she was traumatized for a few months after the attack and when I sensed we needed time I knew we also needed to leave Greenwood behind."

"She was caught in the attack?" Glorfindel asked and for whatever reason he felt panic rising in him at the thought of what could have happened.

"To a small extent." Thranduil said tracing the lip of the goblet with his finger slowly. "But that is for another day." He said standing. "I am going to make sure she still remains in her room. At least for tonight." Glorfindel watched him go with a tight feeling in his chest. This was far too nerve racking. In all those times he had wished he had fallen in love he had never imagined it would be this filled with anxiety or nerves. Why had he once wanted this? He wasn't all too sure he wanted it now.

He was still contemplating this when Elrond found him standing at the rail of the balcony above the gardens.

"Elladan informed me he had to nudge you to keep you focused today."

"Why must you have such loud mouthed children?" Glorfindel asked him, not entirely jokingly.

"He has only told me, no one else."

"Well that's a miracle in and of itself."

"I think he knows when to keep his mouth shut at such a serious matter."

"What makes it so serious?"

"He also told me why you were so unfocused." Elrond said. "And from the way your eyes wandered I think he was right." A slight blush crept over Glorfindel's neck and his eyes lowered. Elrond smiled. "You know, it's a good thing Thranduil likes you to some extent."

"Valar, Elrond. I have no intention of following through with anything. I do not even know her. And there is quite a large age gap and beyond that Thranduil himself is younger than me and I am not sure how well that would go over either."

Elrond laughed. "My, my. You have given it a lot of thought."

"Enough to know it would never work. Perhaps there is an elleth out there for me somewhere but it's not her."

"How do you know?"

"Were you listening?"

"So Thranduil is younger than you. We are immortal, my friend. Or at least as immortal as a creature can be. Age does not matter when time is meaningless as well."

"She is a child." Glorfindel said quietly. "And I am quite old."

"Well maybe she can loosen you up some. You have grown quiet lately. Quiet and lonely. Do not think I have not noticed."

Glorfindel sighed. "Then I would be cruel to marry her. Perhaps one of your sons Elrond, they seemed to get along well."

"Elladan laughed when I suggested something similar before she even got here. Elrohir himself seems determined to stay alone for the next Age. And now Elladan knows you fancy her, so I doubt he will interfere."

Glorfindel glanced at him. "I am too old for this."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But if you cannot control your gaze you should probably tell Thranduil before he catches you, if he has not already." Elrond said seriously. "Keep him on your side and at least you will have one less thing to worry about. And if you keep your decision to avoid approaching her, he might even make it easier for you."

"At least I know we have sparred before and I am capable of winning." Glorfindel muttered.

"I would not count on it. Ordinary men turn into heroes when their daughters are threatened. Do not expect a tame Thranduil if you screw this up."

Glorfindel grimaced. "He is not tame anyway." Then he cocked his head. "He told me something."

"What?"

"Greenwood, it is becoming sick. One of their fortresses was attacked. Some were killed."

"Attacked?"

"Yes, perhaps you should discuss it with him. He thinks Sauron is involved."

"If he's right we have more to worry about then." Elrond said frowning. "I am sure we will discuss it soon. Until then, watch yourself, yes?"

Glorfindel nodded silently. He hoped he could.

* * *

Thranduil told Elrond the next day that he planned on staying for a month but then he would have to return. Elrond nodded and secretly wished to discuss the new development on a possible suitor for his daughter with the king but knew it would be a bad idea. Instead he enjoyed watching as Glorfindel seemed to be trying to avoid Lalaith.

It was a hard thing to avoid the daughter of Thranduil however. She seemed to be a younger, more carefree Thranduil. She was just as restless and perhaps as reckless as the stories of young Thranduil in Doriath. She laughed and helped the Twins create even more mischief in Imladris than they already did. "Were you like this?" Elrond asked Thranduil suspiciously one day as he found evidence of their handiwork in the kitchens.

"Who me? Never." Thranduil said with a quite mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You did not give her this idea did you?" Elrond asked.

"What? I would never do such a thing. I do not encourage tormenting our hosts." Thranduil said with the most innocent face Elrond had seen yet.

"Well I do not believe you." Elrond said throwing the evidence at the king. Thranduil caught it and held it at arm's length.

"That is a disappointment, truly." He said and then walked out of the room.

Elrond rolled his eyes and then followed after him.

* * *

Glorfindel was watching Legolas and the Twins spar in the training arena, sometimes throwing out hints or advice and sometimes when he was feeling good taunts. Legolas was the better warrior at this point, but Elladan and Elrohir made a formidable team against just the prince. If he had been any less skilled they would have won with ease, but Legolas managed to fend them off and throw in a blow or two of his own.

Suddenly Lalaith had appeared beside him, sitting on the bench next to him. He felt his ears grow warm and he casually reached up to make sure they were well covered by his hair. "What brings you here?" He asked the princess quietly.

"Legolas promised to help me today." Lalaith said, her eyes dancing as she watched the spar. "If he does not get exhausted by this spar anyway."

"He is doing well."

"He is slacking." Lalaith informed him. "Else he would have won."

"Even two on one?"

"Yes. Ada trained him well." Glorfindel inwardly grimaced at the mention of her father. It only reminded him that she was completely out of his reach.

"What is Legolas helping you with?"

"My fighting." Lalaith said as if telling him about the weather. "He has been teaching me."

"Whatever for?"

"Ellith can be warriors."

"Yes, of course. We have several here." He did not dare admit the thought personally terrified him. He had tried over the last week they had been here to push her out of his mind and convince himself that he did not love, fancy, or even view her as anything other than perhaps a niece. But he found it was not working. "But you have passed your time to train have you not?"

Lalaith looked at him curiously. "We can train whenever we wish. But I have only started a few years ago."

Thranduil had told him she was caught in an attack a few years ago. Glorfindel doubted it was a coincidence. "I am sure your father did not like that idea."

"He was concerned but decided if I was determined he would rather me be trained more professionally so I do not hurt myself. It was my mother that did not like the idea." Lalaith said. "But her concern was eased by my father."

They fell into silence as they watched Legolas make a kill stroke to Elladan who backed away from the spar. He walked toward the sidelines and then a wry smile curved across his face as he saw them. Glorfindel's eyes narrowed hoping to impart that he was not the cause of such an event happening. "You like to watch your brother beat us, hm?" Elladan asked Lalaith who smiled and Glorfindel wished his heart did not skip a beat when she did. It only made it harder to ignore the amusement in Elladan's eyes.

"Well, it's nothing I have not seen." Lalaith said.

"Have you seen him lose?" Elladan asked her.

"Only against my father." Lalaith said. "And a few others. He and our Captain are evenly matched, so he occasionally loses to him, and Ortherion is still better than he."

"I would imagine so." Glorfindel said quietly. "I have seen your father and Ortherion spar and they are close to evenly matched as I have seen."

"I heard my father say you beat him a few times." Elladan said glancing at him.

"Only when he concedes to using only one sword, and once after I finally got used to his style. But most of the time it ended in a stalemate." Glorfindel said smiling slightly, for a brief second forgetting Lalaith sat next to him. "He is one of the best warriors I have ever met."

"Fëanor included?" Elladan asked just as Legolas finished the spar as his knife touched Elrohir's throat.

"Now that's a spar I'd like to see." Glorfindel said. "But yes, Fëanor included."

Legolas walked over to them. "I see you are ready." He said to his sister.

Lalaith nodded more determinedly. For once the Twins and Glorfindel both noticed that her gaze was a little less fiery and more cold. It only hurt more when he figured that could also be a result of the attack she had suffered from. Glorfindel watched as the two royal heirs worked together. "I bet she would enjoy learning from someone famous." Elladan said sounding amused.

Elrohir glanced at him and then at Glorfindel's face which was carefully controlled. "Like who?" Elrohir asked lightly.

"I don't know. We don't know many famous people do we? All the famous warriors are dead."

"We know that one."

"Oh yes, that one. But of course he likes to deny he's done anything good."

"Apparently slaying a Balroq counts for little."

"I bet she would take him since most other warriors never got sent back from Aman."

"Probably. It's too bad he isn't here right now." Elrohir finished and then both brothers sat on either side of him and stared at him expectantly. Glorfindel glanced at both of them.

"You two are nothing but trouble." He said and stood, intending to leave.

"Not so fast." Elladan said and pushed him toward the arena where Legolas glanced curiously at them. "I think, since the princess endeavors to learn how to fight like a real warrior, that she be taught by say, someone whose done a famous deed."

"You speak too quickly." Glorfindel said. "I know little to nothing about fighting with knives liken to those. Legolas will be far better at teaching her to use them."

"Yes but a famous warrior should be able to teach her pointers yes?" Elrohir asked. Legolas looked slightly suspicious but Lalaith only looked curious with bright eyes.

"I would love to learn anything." She said.

Glorfindel hesitated. "I-."

"I think that would be a good idea." Elrond said as he walked into the training arena. Glorfindel glanced at him and his eyes narrowed. Elrond only looked amused.

"Where is my father?" Legolas asked. "Usually he is with you." Glorfindel thanked the Valar the prince had asked the question on his tongue for him.

"I have no idea. He left with your mother. I think they took lunch with them." Elrond said. Glorfindel breathed a small sigh of relief that Elladan heard and seemed very amused about. "Now come, perhaps when you are finished I can improve what you have told her."

Now everyone was looking at him. "I suppose I can come up with something." Glorfindel said quietly but made sure Elrond knew exactly how he felt about being forced into this through their bond. He almost forgot how hesitant and angry he was at the bright look in Lalaith's eyes, but then he swallowed and hoped his hair would keep covering his ears.

Lalaith smiled as he stepped in front of her and he quickly looked at Legolas. "What have you taught her?"

"Most of the basics. She learns quickly." Legolas said. "Quicker than I when it comes to the knives anyway. We always knew she was more like father."

"Your father is good at archery too."

"Yes, but in this case my mother is also rather good." Legolas said. "So I have a bit of an excuse to be better at that. Either way, she handles them well. Mostly she needs work on finesse. She tends to jump at opponents rather quickly."

"No surprise there." Elrond said from the sideline. Glorfindel glanced at him and he seemed far too pleased with the situation.

"Perhaps not." Legolas admitted. "But she needs to learn how to calculate an opponent before she attacks them."

"Sometimes there is not enough time." Lalaith said, looking at her brother with a look Glorfindel had seen on her father's face before.

"Sometimes." Glorfindel agreed. "But most of the time there is. Even if they are running at you, if you have trained yourself to recognize different fighting styles you will be able to analyze them without consciously thinking about it. For instance, if your brother were to run at you would you know how to block his first blow?"

Lalaith's eyes inspected Legolas and then she faced him again nodding. "Yes."

"Who else has taught you?"

"Just my father and Taenron." She said.

"I know for a fact your father is not a prime example." Glorfindel said. "He's too unpredictable now, and he knows how to trick his opponents into thinking he's about to do something he's not. But would you know the same of Taenron?"

"Yes." Lalaith said. "He always steps on the same foot before he attacks."

"Mmm. Each warrior has a distinct style, but most fall into broader styles. Your brother fights defensively. Your father fights recklessly. Elrond fights in a strange mix of grace and mortal clumsiness." Glorfindel added at the end mostly to annoy Elrond. "Which is distinct enough to make him think he's a good warrior. If you are truly like your father you will eventually learn to trick your enemies."

"If I fight with mortal clumsiness then how do you fight?" Elrond asked, sounding less pleased than before.

Glorfindel glanced back at him. "Gracefully." He said. "Wielding a blade is like a dance. And since most Orcs are bad at dancing they are just as bad at fighting."

"But don't they usually do a fair amount of damage?" Lalaith asked.

"Their strength is in numbers and sheer brutality. Even the best warriors can be worn down by ruthlessness and lots of bodies being flung at them. They also use a fair amount of poison." Elrond said.

"In this instance it might be best not to emulate your father." Glorfindel added, remembering bad experiences during the siege when Thranduil had used his own body as a shield more than anything else.

"Why not?"

"He figured nothing mattered as long as nothing that hit him was mortal." Elrond muttered. "I patched him up far too many times."

"He has not said this." Legolas said curiously.

"He wouldn't." Glorfindel said. "His strength as a warrior is not defending his own body. He is too willing to sacrifice something of his to get to their heart. That's usually how he beat Ortherion when I watched."

"Ah, yes I have seen that as well." Legolas said.

"So what do I do?" Lalaith asked.

"Perhaps emulate your brother." Glorfindel said. "Be a little more defensive and don't be the first to move. Your advantage will be your cunning."

"My cunning?"

"Most enemies will go for the female warriors first." Elrond said. "For some reason they have not yet learned that females are no less disadvantaged, especially Elven or Dwarven ones. The few of Men are usually quite ruthless as well. In either case, the enemies will go for you first, thinking you either weak or easier prey than the men."

"So you wait, let them rush you without thinking. When they do you step in and stab them right when they aren't looking." Glorfindel finished.

Legolas nodded. "It's a good idea. Though some of our enemies are rather indiscriminate."

Glorfindel remembered what Thranduil said about the Spiders. "In that instance make sure you have a light stance and are able to move quickly. Who moves faster will often be the winner if both are equal in ability. Even if they aren't it still will likely be determined by who is faster."

"She's fast." Legolas said quietly. "Faster than I am anyway. At least when we run."

"See? That's how you can put your brother on your level." Elrond said while Lalaith grinned at her brother.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have admitted that."

"I am still fast." Legolas said. "And you will still have a hard time fighting me."

"Maybe, maybe not." Lalaith said a small smile curving her lips.

"This I have to see." Elladan said from where he sat.

Legolas shot a glare at him. Glorfindel, however, smiled. "Go ahead. Perhaps she can beat you."

Legolas eyed his sister warily. "Very well then. Come sister."

Elrond and Glorfindel moved to the edge of the sparring ring, and Lalaith grinned mischievously at her brother.

"Now where have I seen that look before?" Elrond said amused.

"She looks quite like her father now." Glorfindel said quietly. He watched as Legolas cautiously approached her. "At least he takes her seriously."

"If they were anything like the Twins when they were little, I would have been mystified had he not." Elrond said. "He probably knows she can win a fight first hand."

"Of course he does!" Lalaith sang even as she ducked a blow from her brother. Glorfindel and Elrond both blinked, neither had expected her to hear what they had said.

Elrond then laughed. "She has his hears too!"

As they watched the sibling fight grow more intense, they became silent. Glorfindel knew he should leave, but watching her fight, no dance, gripped his heart in a way he had not considered before. She looked _wild_ , animal-like, as graceful as the cats he had seen in the Haradrim's armies. He could feel Elrond glance at him occasionally, and he hoped he was keeping his face as neutral as possible. He knew, however, that Elrond had a keen intuition and probably saw straight through him.

An 'oof' from Legolas broke his deep reverie and he and the Peredhil watched as Lalaith had tackled Legolas onto the ground and they were now acting much more like children than warriors. They were now merely wrestling on the ground, reminding Elrond again of his own children who admittedly also still acted like children most of the time.

Now both siblings were laughing and barely moving at all.

"I'd say it's now a hopeless cause." Elladan said with mock seriousness.

"I would agree. I think this has gone from a spar to a childhood game." Elrond sighed.

Lalaith glanced up at him, her eyes sparkling slightly. "What do you mean? I won when I knocked him into the ground. He just didn't know it."

From beneath her Legolas rolled his eyes. "No I knew it, I just thought I would try to drag you down with me. And it worked."

She raised an eyebrow and the purposely put her elbow on his chest as hard as possible. "What were you saying?"

Legolas winced. "Nothing."

Now the Twins were both practically rolling in laughter and Elrond looked at Glorfindel amused. "Good luck." He said quietly and then left Glorfindel alone as the only mature adult present.

Glorfindel decided he no longer liked Elrond and then eyed the still laughing Twins as Legolas and Lalaith finally stood up. "Well done." He said quietly to Lalaith when she looked over at him.

"Hannon le." She said and then looked at her brother. "He was right about me being faster. Now I know how to beat him."

Glorfindel could not help the laugh that escaped him. "Yes but he will expect it now."

"Ah, but you said it yourself. I get plenty of unexpectedness from my father." She said grinning as she looked at Legolas. "And he got a very calm personality." Then she skipped away, leaving Legolas, Glorfindel, and both Twins staring after her.

"She is right." Elrohir said quietly. "She is quite unexpected."

"In more than one way I imagine." Elladan said eyeing Glorfindel who only kept from telling Elladan off because of Legolas' presence.

"That she is." Legolas said sighing. "I am glad she is now though." He added quieter and more to himself. Glorfindel glanced at him curiously but did not question him. The Twins had moved on by now and were already halfway back to the house. Legolas however was still staring after his sister before he finally looked up at Glorfindel. "For a time I feared her playfulness was gone, but it has returned."

Glorfindel's heart saddened at that. Such a bright spirit should not be dimmed. "I am glad then as well." He said quietly.

"We all are."


	5. Dilemma

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Dilemma_

c.1059 TA- Imladris

Thranduil found him in the gardens. "I heard that you helped Lalaith today."

Glorfindel glanced at him. "I was coerced into it."

Thranduil smiled. "That I don't doubt. Truthfully I am glad you did."

"You are?"

"Yes. As I am sure she told you I would rather she know how to defend herself than to carry those knives around and hurt herself when she is unable to. She may not ever be as good as some of these warriors, but at least she can respect her own blades."

"And what happens if she does get attacked again? She will try to fight instead of run."

"I am not so sure. She is not as much like me as it appears. She gets nervous and the only real battle she has been in she froze. At the very least training may help her learn what to do."

"What happened?" Glorfindel asked.

"We aren't sure. The trees were muttering. They seemed very confused. They did not know what to do, what to say, and then we heard screams. There were few of us left there, else it might have been worse. So it was mainly our Guard that fought off the creatures and they are well enough archers to shoot them in the eyes. Lalaith was in the woods with another, and they were attacked by three Spiders. I heard her cry and I rode toward her. She was being cornered by one of them, and the other two Spiders were focused on the other. I took care of them. Then we rode off to the north, leaving the other Spiders to the Guard. I would have stayed, but not with her."

"And the other?" Glorfindel asked. A shadow crossed Thranduil's face. "Did they die?"

"No." Thranduil said. "At least not that we know of. They went missing."

"Ah." Glorfindel said. "Is that part of the reason she is traumatized?"

"Partly." Thranduil admitted. "But I still don't think that's quite the word for it. She will be fine. And for now these lessons keep her occupied."

"Distractions can be good." Glorfindel said. "We should know."

"We should spar ourselves." Thranduil said. "It would be nice to get some adrenaline out."

"Of course. Tomorrow?" Glorfindel asked.

* * *

"Tomorrow."

Almost everyone in Imladris turned out for the spar. Apparently it was something most of them would pay to see. When it happened, Thranduil looked amused and Glorfindel felt indifferent until he saw Lalaith watching. She and her brother had prime seats in the tree closest to where they sparred. Would she hate him if he beat her father? Would she be impressed? Would she be forever disappointed in him if he lost? Glorfindel inwardly shook his head. No, it did not matter. She could care less. He would not allow himself to fall for her, else he try to get her to fall for him. That would do no good. However, he found it difficult to ignore the strong instinct to impress her.

Thranduil twirled his sword carelessly, but his second waited for him to draw on his hip. "Ready?"

Glorfindel pushed her out of his mind. "Of course." He said drawing his own sword.

"You sure?" Thranduil asked.

"I never am." Glorfindel said and Thranduil smiled. His sword twitched but Glorfindel ignored it. That was a trick. The key to fighting this elvenking was to watch his eyes. They grew more amused when he was actually about to attack. More amused or fiery anyway, depending on whether this was a spar or a war.

* * *

Lalaith watched with wide eyes as the first stroke came from her father. It was blocked easily and soon the fight grew more intense. Golden hair was flying, as neither generally pinned their hair back for spars. Bright steel caught the light of the sun and it bounced around the arena and the two warriors' faces were blurry to all but the keenest eye. The only reason the Elves could follow it was because of their better eyesight.

Soon even they had a hard time following it, and Lalaith watched with baited breath and bright eyes. Here before her was two glittering heroes, and despite having a pessimistic father, her imagination generally ran too far. Suddenly there was a swish and another sword was dancing around, and Glorfindel looked a little harder pressed to keep up. Legolas laughed quietly next to her, but Glorfindel had at last become more accustomed to the unusual fighting style and was now was more on rhythm. Then it looked as if Thranduil was struggling, swords swinging slightly less precise than before.

But Thranduil was stubborn yet, and soon enough both seemed evenly matched once more.

Then a sword lay on the ground, hit to the ground by Glorfindel's own sword. Thranduil slowed down slightly, but was now a little more vicious. The fight lasted half an hour, then an hour, then another half hour, until at last both were slowing down considerably. Granted they could both still easily match the best of the mortal warriors. Then by unspoken consent the spar was over.

Both were breathing harder than normal and sweat traced down their bodies. Glorfindel smiled and then Thranduil laughed. "We know each other too well I suppose. You should teach Ortherion, then he might actually best me."

"No, if he has not learned how to keep you from killing him yet I won't divulge the secret." Glorfindel said.

The Twins were cheering obnoxiously loud on the sidelines, but Elrond and Thranduil's children were approaching. "As usual, I am impressed." Elrond said. Legolas smiled, but Lalaith's eyes were glistening.

"That was wonderful!" She said looking between both of them as if she could not decide who was more wonderful at the moment.

"That was exhausting." Thranduil muttered. "But I appreciate the sentiment."

Lalaith narrowed her eyes at her father but then her eyes turned to Glorfindel. "I am even more glad you decided to help me yesterday. I never thought I could say I survived fighting such a warrior."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "It was a spar."

"No one else has to know that." Lalaith said as she walked away. Legolas sighed and chased after her. Glorfindel found his eyes wandering again and he quickly looked down and fumbled with his sword belt.

Thranduil was smiling as he watched his children run off. "Her imagination is even worse than mine I'm afraid. She's also quite the romantic, which I find a bad combination."

"That so?" Glorfindel said but he thought his voice was weaker than it should be.

"Mmm. Perhaps she's too innocent." Thranduil said quietly and then walked toward the streams. "I wish to wash the sweat off my body. I will see you later."

Elrond had heard Thranduil's comment. "Romantic? You? Great, maybe you were right about her being out of your league."

Glorfindel made a face at him and then walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

For the rest of that second week Glorfindel found it impossible to keep his eyes from searching her out when he entered a room or went to the gardens. If she was there, he felt a strange mix of relief and shame. If she was not, he felt a different mix of resignation and shame. He was also slowly coming to a strong conclusion of the truth he had known the first time he had seen her.

Thranduil was right.

She was too innocent, and he was too scarred. No matter that she had been caught in an attack, or that her home had been invaded. She still was a dreamer and quite unashamed of it too. Her eyes gained a misty glance whenever she spoke or even thought of it. Elrond's children, while sometimes mischievous, had a sense of being down to earth, and Glorfindel blamed their partial mortality for it. But Lalaith held the world as something romantic. She read old tales as adventures. She saw wars as knights in shining armour.

While he might be part of those tales to a small extent, personally he still found his role in them rather small and not to be looked at as more important than any others, she would think of him as something different than what he was if he did try to court her. Beyond that, he had no wish to crush any of her hopes or dreams in such regards and perhaps that would be better left to someone else. Someone who did not have such ugly battles in their past.

He did not want her to see the ugly side of war or heroism, because really the only thing gained by the hero besides being remembered in song was nightmares.

* * *

While he had come to the conclusion that he would not try to woo the princess, Glorfindel also found himself falling even harder. At night he tried to talk himself out of it. During the day, he avoided looking in her direction until he found himself staring at her at which point he would quickly look away and hope that she did not see the blush on his face. Now that it had been two weeks of this, it seemed Elrond's whole family had figured it out, and the looks he got from them only made him withdraw further into himself, hoping he could forget her once they left.

Nor did he wish to be sundered from Thranduil forever, so he was glad that for now it seemed Thranduil, Legolas, and Alassiel were yet unaware of it. Though Thranduil seemed to be watching him closely. One night the king confronted him about it as well.

"What has gotten into you?" Thranduil asked. "I used to be the one who seemed so depressed, but now I find you have sunk into yourself these past two weeks."

Glorfindel looked down, not daring to look him in the eye lest he read the truth of the matter. "I am not sure." He answered, which was mostly true. He knew the cause perhaps but not the answer.

Thranduil inspected him for a moment. "Can I not help you as you once helped me? I do not wish to see you so lonely."

Glorfindel felt his throat tighten. "No." He said quietly. "In this matter it is impossible."

"You are sure of that?"

"Very. Perhaps if I truly knew what was wrong then you could, but I do not."

Thranduil sighed. "And I thought I was stubborn."

Glorfindel looked up at him and smiled. "I am not being stubborn. I am just confused."

"As was I."

"Yes, but you were also being stubborn."

"True enough." Thranduil said. "I enjoy being so. It is nice."

"Nice?"

"Yes. It makes other people very wary of you." Thranduil said smiling. "Which is a good thing. You let me know when you figure it out, even if we are back in Greenwood." He said more seriously before he returned to the other room where everyone else was listening to songs and stories. Glorfindel sighed and leaned back on the rail he had leaned on before.

"What am I going to do?" He knew he had two more weeks to get through before they would return home. Once she was gone, his head would be clear and then he would be out of this dilemma. He hoped.

* * *

The next morning he went to the stables, intending to ride Asfaloth to help clear his mind. He was humming quietly to himself as he brushed his horse down deciding to ride bareback today. Then, however, he heard a shift in the hay that did not sound like a horse. He tensed and realized it was coming from another stall. Hoping it was not a snake and preparing to calm the horses if it was he slowly peered inside a stall that he recognized as one of the horses from Greenwood.

When he peered inside his eyes widened in surprise and he had an internal debate about what to do. Deciding to hope that he could sneak out of the stable with Asfaloth he finished brushing his horse and started to lead him out. Then he heard more shuffling and he internally cringed when she called to him. "What are you doing?" she asked as he opened the door to the stall.

Glorfindel slowly turned around. "I did not mean to disturb you, my lady." He said quietly.

Lalaith looked quite unlike a princess at this moment. She had straw in her hair and her clothes were ruffled. "From what? I would have woken up about now anyways." Her horse came up behind her and started trying to eat her hair but she glanced at him and he backed away.

"Did you spend the whole night here?" Glorfindel asked.

"Of course." Lalaith said now pulling some of the straw out of her hair. Once she was successful she glanced at him again. "Are you going on a ride?"

"That was my original plan." He said.

"Can I come?" Lalaith asked. "He has not gotten exercise in a while and he is as restless as I am."

"What of your parents? Surely they will find you missing soon."

Lalaith cocked her head. "My father knows where I was. Or at least one of a few places I could be. Besides he will not panic he can feel my fëa well enough."

"Do you often sleep in the stables?"

"No, usually someone finds me and my brother drags me out." Lalaith admitted. "But if I could I would."

Glorfindel cocked his head, finding himself curious. "You have your father's gift as well? You can speak to him?"

At that Lalaith looked more genuinely surprised. "How did you know about his gift?"

"He told me. Beyond that it's not much of a secret, at least to most of those who spend much time with him. I wondered when I saw how much like your father you are and earlier you looked like you were communicating with your horse beyond what normal elves can do."

Lalaith was now eyeing him curiously. "You have more intuition than you give yourself credit for. But yes, I inherited that as well." She said. "So can I come?"

Glorfindel hesitated. A horseback ride alone with just the two of them suddenly felt like a very bad idea. If anyone else came down to the stables they would see both of their horses missing. Elladan would never let it go after that. He was not sure how much good it would do for his own well being either. He was feeling very flustered just thinking about it. When he looked at her expectant face, however, he realized that she would ride whether it was with him or not, and even in Imladris there could be dangers.

"If you are sure your father will not panic."

"No. They are used to me disappearing." That thought did not bode well with him either. Lalaith quickly brushed down her own horse while Glorfindel waited. Then as they started to lead them out she glanced at her father's horse. Quite the opposite of Asfaloth, Thranduil's stallion was completely black with long wavy hair. The horse matched well with Thranduil's taste for the dramatic.

Lalaith's own horse was unlike either. It was almost as tall as Thranduil's own horse but was dappled with grey and white instead. She mounted gracefully and it was obvious she was as comfortable on a horse as anything else. They rode out of the main part of the valley and down through the woods. Glorfindel stayed quiet, though it was by no means a quiet ride. Instead, he found Lalaith was chattering away, commenting about everything she saw. They rode at all different paces, as both of their horses had been restless from the stables.

When they came to the high pass Lalaith started to push her horse up there but Glorfindel stopped her. "Those paths are not meant for horses, we should go elsewhere."

Her eyes were curious as she looked up at the path. "Where does it lead?"

"Out of Imladris." Glorfindel said. He did not like the way she was looking up there, and he felt even more wary. Asfaloth felt his nervousness and sidestepped once.

"Then we will walk." Lalaith said. She dismounted and spoke quietly to her horse before she began to move quite quickly. Glorfindel felt a tightness in his chest and looked at the ravine warily.

"Please, it is a dangerous path." He said. "We should return anyway."

"Nonsense. My father knows I am safe." Lalaith said. "Come on!" She said and started to take off.

"It is not safe." Glorfindel said weakly but that was more for his sake than hers. She was already moving. He sighed and dismounted. Refusing to look down he walked as close to the wall of the mountain as possible. He kept his eyes on the ground in front of him, wondering how far up the pass she would go. As she had proven her father's daughter thus far, he did not doubt she would keep going for awhile.

"Wow." She said as they got to the small pass that disappeared into the mountainside. Glorfindel looked in after her.

"Now will you return?"

"Oh come on. This is fun." She said and walked into the pass. She laughed as her voice echoed and she watched the sky as she trailed into the tunnel. Glorfindel looked up and then quickly looked down again, trying to avoid the nightmare that flashed beneath his eyes.

"What's up there?" She asked as they came to the end of the pass.

"The plains. We are on the very border of Imladris." Glorfindel said but he was very consciously aware that he was paler than usual.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at him. He inwardly cursed the keen intuition of her and her father.

"I don't like this place." Glorfindel said shrugging.

"What for? It's just a tunnel."

Glorfindel made a small noise of agreement. "Come, beyond there it is not safe. We are already on the borders of Elrond's protection."

"Oh alright. I suppose we can head back." Lalaith said and they walked back, Glorfindel keeping his eyes away from the sky even as she kept her eyes on it. "What's so bad about this place?" Lalaith asked. "It does not seem dangerous."

"I'd rather not say." Glorfindel said and kept walking.

"Why not?"

"Are you unendingly curious?" Glorfindel asked. Of all things he would rather not tell her of this.

"Yes." She admitted. They came once more to the ridge and she looked over the edge to the river below. Stricken by panic Glorfindel pulled her back without thinking about it. "What was that for? I was not falling."

Glorfindel swallowed. "Goheno nin. The fall is a long one if you lose your footing. And I was not about to tell your father if you did."

"You are making excuses. Heights bother you do they not?" Lalaith asked as she looked between him and the ravine. "That's why you do not like this place."

 _Wonderful._ Glorfindel thought sarcastically and started walking back toward his horse. "It is not the height that bothers me." He said and started back.

"Then what is?" Lalaith asked and Glorfindel sighed. He stopped walking and faced her. He glanced at the ravine and felt the familiar panic starting to pump through his veins and he quickly pulled his eyes away before it overcame him.

"Looking down." Glorfindel said quietly and kept walking.

"That makes no sense."

"You are a wood-elf, used to heights. I am not. Seeing death so near does not go well with me."

"Death? It's just a ravine."

"That would kill you if you fell down it." Glorfindel said as they reached their horses. His heart started to slow as they reached more even ground.

"I guess you've never gone cliff diving?" Lalaith asked. "Ortherion told me how my father did in Doriath. I've been wanting to try it."

The very thought triggered the vision of seeing the last of the light covered by shadow and flame. Glorfindel shook himself as he mounted Asfaloth. "That's just the problem. I have." Glorfindel said and turned Asfaloth toward Imladris.

"Then why do you fear it so much?" Lalaith asked. "I would think it would be thrilling."

"Not quite the word I would use." Glorfindel said.

On her own horse beside him she frowned. "You did not enjoy the experience?"

Glorfindel figured it was no use avoiding the problem else he only face more questions. "I see no end to your questions so I will answer them now." He stopped Asfaloth and looked at Lalaith. "Looking down or looking up in a ravine or tunnel like we were in does not necessarily scare me, but it triggers old memories of what happened. People call you a hero when you do something as I did, but all I remember of it is falling. Falling from a ledge high in the air and realizing I would die. I have tried to shake the feeling, believe me, but I suppose it will not leave any time soon." He did not dare look at her after that and he pushed Asfaloth forward again.

Lalaith was quiet for a moment staring after him, and then she pulled up beside him again. "My father still gets nervous around water." She said quietly. "I am sorry for ignoring your words of caution. I did not realize what I was doing to you."

"You owe me no apology. There is little danger as long as you look before you step. It is not your fault I fell." Glorfindel said even quieter.

"Perhaps not. Do you remember Gondolin?" She asked, curious once more. Glorfindel glanced at her, and found a still repentant look on her face mingled with curiosity.

"Some." Glorfindel said. "Memories come and go."

"Did you love someone there?"

Glorfindel's eyes widened in surprise. "No. Or at least not that I remember."

"That is too bad." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes once more. "Would it be wonderful if you suddenly remembered someone you used to love?"

"Many of them died or Sailed. I am not sure how wonderful it would be."

"Maybe they would be here, perhaps in Lórien."

"My return was not kept quiet. So if I do remember and they are here I doubt the feeling was reciprocated. It is better this way if I did love someone."

"Or perhaps they never knew you loved them. You seem quiet. You could go to them and woo them." She said and Glorfindel sighed at the dreamy look in her eyes, trying to ignore the feeling it stirred deep inside him that he was trying to push down.

"If that is so, then I highly doubt they have remained alone this whole time."

"You do not have a good imagination do you?" She asked more flatly. "I think it is romantic."

"Perhaps. Life rarely works out so well."

"I think it does." She said. "One day you will see."

He doubted it, if only because what his heart was screaming at him would be quieted in two week's time, as soon as she left for her home.

* * *

Thranduil walked into the stables. He smiled when he saw his daughter's horse gone. He had figured she had the same urge he had. He walked to his own horse, Morhir, and blew lightly on its nose. Morhir snorted and shook his head at the stall across from him. "What is it?" Thranduil asked. He looked and found Asfaloth missing as well. Perhaps they were together. He looked back at Morhir. "So? He probably did not wish for her to go alone."

Morhir snorted and pawed the ground. "Impatient are we?" Thranduil asked and started to lift the brush to Morhir's neck when he froze and slowly looked back up at Morhir. "Is that what you meant?"

Morhir nodded. Thranduil remembered their conversation and the strange quiet sober way Glorfindel had been acting. He breathed out and cocked his head. Elladan had been giving Glorfindel a strange look these past two weeks. It made sense. Why had he not said anything? Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"I will talk to him." Thranduil assured his horse. "For now I will leave them to it. I doubt he will get her into trouble. Do you wish to run free?" Morhir nodded. "Mmm, just do not leave Imladris, yes?" Morhir nodded again. "Alright, there you go." Thranduil said and watched as Morhir ran out and galloped into the forest.

"I will confront him alone." Thranduil decided and walked back toward the House. "How did I miss that?"

 **Morhir: dark river**

 **Asfaloth: Sunlit foam - Glorfindel's horse in _The Fellowship of the Ring_**

 **A/N: I know that horses are not immortal (even though they should be) but it takes me a long time to name horses (why I don't know) so when I name them that character has a horse with the same name forever. So the horses' names will never change unless there's a distinct reason/scene where a character gets a new horse for whatever reason. :D**


	6. Confrontations Past and Present

**_Learning to Laugh_**

 _Confrontations Past and Present_

c.1059 TA- Imladris

 **A/N: For this section, the line break indicates a break between the present story and the story narrated by one of the characters. I changed this, originally it was dashes. For whatever reason the system is not recognizing bold print or anything other than Italics right now so if things look weird that's probably why.**

Glorfindel wandered alone into the gardens attempting to take comfort in the trees and flowers in Elrond's gardens. He sighed as he leaned against a tree, vaguely wondering what it would say if he could speak with it. "They say little." Thranduil said as he walked into the garden. Glorfindel looked at him and cocked his head.

"Why is that?"

"Sometimes they say much, other times little. Kind of like a friend I know." Thranduil said not-so-subtly implying Glorfindel himself.

"I have said-."

"I know what you said. But I went to visit Morhir today, and I found two other horses missing." Glorfindel had known it was a bad idea as soon as she asked him.

"I went to ride Asfaloth early this morning and accidentally woke Lalaith. She asked if she could come." Glorfindel said shrugging.

"So I thought." Thranduil said, and the bad feeling only increased. "Morhir, however, seemed to think otherwise."

"I would not lie." Glorfindel said. "That is what happened."

"Yes. And I am sure Lalaith would say the same. But I think perhaps more happened than what seemed to happen. And I think you are avoiding telling me about it." Thranduil said.

"I told you I was not sure-."

"None of us ever are." Thranduil said quietly. Glorfindel frowned and looked down.

"I don't-."

"You fancy her." Thranduil said gently.

Glorfindel felt the breath leave him, and perhaps his denial of his feelings caused him to think Thranduil's words more threatening than they were. "Thranduil, please, I know I did not tell you but it's because, well, you need not worry about it. I am not planning on courting her, and I am sure I will forget it once you return to Greenwood. Besides I-."

"You do not?" Thranduil asked, but Glorfindel was surprised when he heard the confusion in Thranduil's voice.

"No, why would I? I know that it is impossible anyway and, believe me, I wish this was not happening."

"We all do." Thranduil said. "No one falling in love wishes to accept it at first. We all deny it."

"Falling in love? I would hardly call it that."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "I find myself doubting your words. The very look in your eye says otherwise."

"I will forget it soon enough." Glorfindel said quietly and then looked back down at the ground. He twirled a twig in his hands.

"You wish to forget?"

"Valar." Glorfindel breathed out. "You are both relentless." He said and sat on the nearest bench with his head in his hand. "No perhaps I do not wish to forget, but it would be for the best."

"Why so?"

"Because, because I am not-. You are right. She is far too innocent and you know well enough that I am not. She deserves someone who can make her dreams come true. Beyond that, well, despite our immortality I think age does matter when we are ages apart."

Thranduil was quiet for a moment before he joined him on the bench. "You think you cannot make her dreams come true?"

"I am no knight in shining armour." Glorfindel said. "Nor does she perhaps need to have it broken so harshly to her that heroes are never as others think they are. My fëa may be whole because I was reborn, but even so there is something distinctly different between a fëa that has never been torn apart and one that has been purged and put back together. I may be more powerful than before, but I still do not think she deserves what I have."

"I am afraid I have not been entirely honest." Thranduil said. "Perhaps I should have been, but I could hardly bear to say it in case she heard it."

Glorfindel glanced at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

Thranduil sighed. "If I had been honest with my daughter than she would have already had reality broken to her worse than a nightmare could ever break. She knows the reality of that well enough, I am still as susceptible as I was. But as for knights in shining armour well, perhaps she should have been told."

"What are you talking about?"

"A few years before the attack on the palace I was approached by a young ellon. He was not the first, nor has he been the last since, but he came out of nowhere and well, I shall start from the beginning. Perhaps you will see she is not as innocent as she may seem."

* * *

Thranduil was in the family's room when Lalaith came in, beaming with excitement. Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "What did you find this time?" He asked.

"Someone has come from one of the villages. With a white horse and armour I have not seen before."

"Truly? Where is he?"

"He said he would sleep outside the palace." Lalaith said. "He is beautiful."

Thranduil felt more apprehensive. "Beauty is not everything love."

"But he's not just beautiful he speaks wonderfully."

"So did Annatar." Thranduil muttered. "Bring him into the palace tomorrow. I want to see this beauty for myself."

"Oh but he's leaving tomorrow."

"Where?"

"He said he had something he had to do."

"Good for him." Thranduil said and kissed her forehead. "Do not fall so quickly, hm? And if you see him again bring him to me."

"But falling quickly is in all of the tales."

"And so is death." Thranduil said.

"Why so pessimistic?"

"Come darling, you are not to be given away to someone just because he's beautiful." He said as he stood.

* * *

"So he swept her off her feet?" Glorfindel asked, voice dry.

"Literally. And quite truthfully he looked like a warrior." Thranduil said and sighed. "But that was not the end."

* * *

"He has been here this whole time?" Thranduil asked Taenron.

"Yes. Whenever she brings it up, he makes an excuse that he has to leave. He says he is going hunting but I have yet to see an shred of an animal left."

"Find Lalaith." Thranduil said. "We need to have a talk."

A few minutes later Lalaith entered. "What is it?"

Thranduil glanced at her. Her eyes were shining. "I hear rumor that this knight has not left."

"Well-."

"Lalaith, I told you to bring him to me."

"I know, but he's busy."

"And yet you spend so much time with him?"

"I don't mean too. We have run into each other in the woods. I know he needs to leave but I always end up holding him up and he is too kind to excuse himself."

"Yes." Thranduil said. "About that, if you run into him again, I do not care how busy he is. He is also my subject and must answer the king's orders. So either he comes before me or he will be arrested."

"Ada! That's ridiculous."

"Perhaps." Thranduil said. "But I want to talk to him for myself. This are far too many random coincidences happening for this to be pure coincidence. So he will listen to his king if he knows what is good for him. And if you fail to bring him in I am not opposed to locking you in my room until he searches you out."

"But Ada-."

"Do not argue with me on this one, darling." Thranduil said. "I do not trust him."

"But I do! He is in love with me."

Thranduil froze and slowly turned to face her. "Then he would do well to seek me out sooner rather than later." He said. "I do not care how kindly he seems. You do not know him."

"Yes I do! We talk often."

"I know that. But he came out of nowhere. You know more about the trees in our garden than he."

"Fine. Have it your way." Lalaith said and stormed out of his room. Alassiel entered looking confused.

"Why is she like that?"

Thranduil did not feel like discussing it. "We have a knight to deal with." Thranduil muttered and then walked into the washroom.

The next day Thranduil was in his study when there was a knock on the door. "Enter." He said and he looked up to see a very knightly looking ellon standing in the door with his daughter on his arm.

Thranduil cocked his head. "And you are?"

"Maethorion." He answered.

"What of your father's name?"

"I do not remember my father, and my mother never gave me his name." Thranduil's eyes narrowed.

"That is useful."

"Ada-!"

"I cannot help who I am." Maethorion said.

"And what village are you from?"

"I think the princess misunderstood, Your Majesty. I am not from a village in Greenwood. Rather I am from a small elvish village not currently protected by any people but our own."

"And this village is where?"

"Hidden, for our own safety."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. _More like your own safety._ "Come, come. We are allies." Thranduil said. "Or at least we would be if you speak truly. Besides which, currently you are trespassing if you are not from Greenwood and could be thrown in the dungeons if you do not give me a real answer."

Lalaith had fire in her eyes but Thranduil ignored her, staring down this Maethorion who had seduced his daughter already. "I did not know I was trespassing." Maethorion said. "No one stopped me."

"I doubt they knew you were here. Where did you enter the woods?"

"The South. We heard tale that Elves lived there but once I got there no one was left."

"We moved." Thranduil said flatly. "And the reason you came?"

"To join the army." Maethorion said.

"And you have avoided the commander of the army this whole time for that reason?"

"I have been busy."

"Doing what? Scouting out the land, spying on us? Surely you do not expect me to trust you enough to put you in the army."

"I would never assume such. I have been seeking out a place for a home."

"That is quite bold of you, to assume you will be building a home when you do not even have permission to be in the forest." Thranduil said coldly.

"I am quite ashamed of that now. We have no such rules where I am from. Everything belongs to everyone and no one is denied permission to walk around our village."

"Well the same is true here if you are from here. But you will not even tell me where you are from. I would say your secrets are more hidden than ours."

"That is because no one knows where we are. I could not give out my people's secrets."

"No." Thranduil said darkly and stared at him. Thranduil eyed him for a long time but Lalaith was looking between the two confused. "You wish to stay here?"

"Yes, in the forest." Maethorion said.

"The forest is for our people." Thranduil said. "You will stay in the guest quarters." Maethorion looked surprised and looked quite caught off guard. "And since you wish to be a warrior, you will be trained."

"That is not necessary." Maethorion said.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I have been trained already."

"But this is not your home. I am sure our warriors are trained differently. If you wish to be a warrior here you will be trained. You can choose. Live here and be trained or go home and do not come back."

"I understand. I must think it over-."

"There is no thinking it over anymore than you have. You have until you leave this room to decide."

Lalaith looked angry but Thranduil warned her against interrupting. Maethorion bowed his head. "Of course. I will stay here, as you have said."

Thranduil stood and walked to the door, opening it. "Galion will show you to a room." He said.

"Hannon le, Your Majesty."

Thranduil said nothing but raised his chin ever so slightly and Lalaith started to join him. "I have need to speak with you." He told his daughter and shut the door before she could say anything or join Maethorion.

"What was that? You were uncommonly rude!" Lalaith yelled at him, cheeks flushing.

"I wanted to know what kind of a man he was."

"And you found he was far better than you!" Lalaith said, crossing her arms.

Thranduil felt anger near to him as well. "I highly doubt that. Lalaith, he is not trustworthy."

"You were mean!"

"Good. He is lying to both of us."

"He is? You are!"

"I am not!"

"Just because you do not want me to get married-!"

"I never said-."

"I trust him!"

Thranduil grasped his desk harder than he probably should. "Well I do not. And for the time being you are under my protection. I do not want you around him."

"Why not?"

"You are misguided." Thranduil said. "He has tricked you. He avoided every single one of my questions. An honest man that loves you will not lie to me."

"You are saying that because you do not like him!" She said before she stormed out of that room as well. Thranduil watched her go with thin lips. He sighed.

"Taenron." He called. The Captain stepped into the room.

"Yes?"

"Have one of your own trail him." Thranduil said quietly. "I do not trust him."

"Yes, Aran nin."

* * *

"I found out later that he managed to sneak past the guards and enter the garden beneath her room. While I was unaware he managed to convince her he was everything she had ever dreamed about. When he finally approached me to ask to court her, I saw the look in her eye and did not know what to do. She was convinced and she would only hate me if I said no. He had the white horse, the shining armour, everything. I would never have said yes if he had not been courting her behind my back already, even if she did not realize it. So I said yes so I could keep a closer eye on them."

"Did she love him?"

"I think she loved the idea of him." Thranduil said quietly. "But not him. At any rate over the next few years he seemed to be missing his training a lot, and seemed to be finding ways to be with her even when he should not have been. I knew I had to find definitive proof he was untrustworthy soon, but it came in a way I have not admitted to anyone else, save my wife."

* * *

Lalaith and Maethorion were wandering the woods together in the mountains when the attack came. "Something is wrong." Lalaith said eyeing the trees. "They are too quiet."

"It is nothing. You are just too sensitive."

"No, something is wrong. There are screams."

"Screams? I hear no screams."

"Please, let's go back."

"What for?"

"I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing is happening. You are hearing things." Maethorion said. "You just have too much on your mind."

"No, I-."

Screeches came through the woods and Lalaith froze. Maethorion had tensed. Then the Spiders burst through the trees. Lalaith backed up looking pale, and a Spider pushed her up against the tree. Maethorion was surrounded by the other two Spiders and he too looked pale. Lalaith slowly collapsed at the tree's roots and looked faint. Thranduil then charged through the woods in time to see Maethorion scramble back and run, dropping his sword on the way. Thranduil growled but killed the Spider closest to his daughter and then the other two.

"Come, love." He said holding out his hand and Lalaith slowly uncovered her eyes and reached up. He pulled her on his horse. "Let's go."

"Wait, where is he?" Lalaith asked.

"He," Thranduil hesitated and then decided against breaking her heart yet. After all, he knew what fear could do to someone. "He ran off to help the others after you were safe."

"Will you go help?"

"Not with you." Thranduil said and Morhir charged through the woods toward the northern palace.

* * *

"He ran?" Glorfindel asked.

Thranduil nodded. "Confirming the fact that I thought he was not a warrior to begin with. In either case, I told Lalaith he was missing a few days later."

"Did he show up?"

"Yes." Thranduil said. "But then I knew who he was."

* * *

Thranduil heard that he was there and ordered those who knew to say nothing and to keep the rumor that he was missing going. He met 'Maethorion' in a room close to the entrance of the palace. "My lord, I have just now returned. I admit, I got lost for a long time. Is Lalaith alright?"

"It is a strange thing, being lost. It seems you must have lost your memory as well. Your father is a farmer in the village closest to the mountains."

"I told you-."

"Nibenon, is it not? You were to be a farmer as well."

"Your Majesty-."

"Beyond that, I saw what really happened at the battle. I might have overlooked it as fear, but I know the truth now. You have no care for my daughter. Anyone who truly loves her would throw themselves in front of her despite any fear. You are a coward, and a greedy one at that. How long did you save up to look like a warrior? How did you know my daughter's feelings toward warriors? And what do you plan on doing now?"

"I just wanted a chance at her hand. I fell in love with her when I saw her."

"I doubt that. You fell in love with her power, and the idea of not being a farmer. I would rather be a farmer personally. And the other questions?"

"I found a colt in the woods-."

"Lie."

"Fine, I paid for it. I saved up for a long time."

"Just how long?"

Nibenon hesitated. "A couple of years or so."

"Lie."

"A while."

"Close to many times that based on your income ability and the armour you wear. The sword alone might have cost you many years. So since you have been able to take care of yourself. Two more questions."

"There were rumors your daughter was a romantic. And I thought it would be an easier way into your confidence."

Thranduil snorted. "You hardly look like a warrior to me. Last question."

"I know how it must seem but I still love her."

"Wrong answer." Thranduil said. "You have three options. One you leave, don't come back, and Maethorion goes missing for the rest of eternity. Two you stay and I throw you in the dungeons for deceiving two members of the royal family. Three you prove to me you love her."

"How?"

"By choosing the right option." Thranduil said. "And since you might be able to guess, it still means you will suffer one of the two options. She will either know you as a liar or as a missing person. Your choice. You have until I throw you into the river." Thranduil said.

Nibenon backed up. "I will leave. I see it is hopeless." He turned around and started to leave.

"Nibenon." Thranduil said harshly.

The ellon slowly turned with quite an unrepentant look for someone supposedly in love. "Yes?"

"If you ever come back or make yourself known to Lalaith again, it won't be the dungeons. It will be your life." Nibenon paled and more hurriedly exited the palace.

* * *

"He never loved her. If he had he would have confessed before I made him or at the least looked more saddened." Thranduil sighed. "I never told her, I was going to but for the next year she looked so unlike herself I could not bear to make her feel worse. So I let her think he was missing. Alassiel knows. Legolas is aware that he never went missing, but she has slowly regained herself the past two years after that. Which only confirms what I said, that she never really loved him."

"And now I feel even less optimistic. No wonder she hardly looks at me."

"Well you have the white horse, and somewhere I remember seeing your armour."

"And that will only make her think of this Maethorion."

"Mmm. But you have proved to her already you are not. Your history, whether you like it or not, is sung in tales. You cannot deny who you are, nor will you be able to deceive her or me. Good. Compared to what happened before a nightmare means little to nothing."

"I cannot be who she wants me to be."

"Perhaps that is also for the best." Thranduil said. "She might not respond right away, that's true. But part of you already fascinates her, as you are one of the stories she reads the most."

"Great. Just what I need." Glorfindel said dryly. "I thought you knew I did not wish to marry someone who loves Gondolin's hero over me."

"I do not think she is the same. She is a romantic perhaps, and she will be intrigued by that side of you. But she will be more wary now, despite anything else that is one good outcome of what happened."

"Well, I doubt that. She has already told me her version of my life and it quite put a dagger in the side of my mind telling me to try to gain favor from her in that way."

"What was it?" Thranduil asked now amused.

"You don't have to sound so happy about it. She thought it would be nice if I suddenly remembered my love for an elleth in Gondolin and found her still in Ennor."

"I thought so. That is because she still sees you as someone far away because you have distanced yourself. Forget your reservations. She is young, perhaps, but that means little to me."

"Your people would not like it." Glorfindel pointed out.

"Well, some of them. Those who know you would be fine with it. Alassiel will have her own reservations but I can talk to her."

"That's encouraging."

"Peace, my friend. She knows you will Sail, and that is why she will be hesitant. But we have a while yet until that happens." Thranduil said quietly. "And it will be hard, but for her happiness we would do anything."

"Your words only convince me further this is a bad idea." Glorfindel said. "Though I was never commanded to Sail back."

"You will feel the Call eventually."

"Perhaps." Glorfindel said sighing.

"Since I now know how hesitant you are, I feel some form of compassion for you. Why, I am not sure. And if you tell anyone, I will find ways to shut them up. But as it is, you have not only my permission but encouragement toward my daughter. Heaven above knows I would rather it be someone I know will take care of her than another Nibenon."

"I should feel more grateful but I do not wish to hurt her."

"Then you are already better than Nibenon." Thranduil said. "She likes it here. Perhaps she will stay longer than the rest of us."

"Thranduil!"

"If it makes you feel better I will see if Legolas wishes to stay as well. And I will not bring up the invitation until later. The end of our stay later."

"But-."

"You cannot change my mind."

Glorfindel watched him go and did not challenge him again, but inside he still felt hesitant to pursue Lalaith, if only because he was not sure how he could.

 **Maethorion- Warrior**

 **Nibenon- Small**


	7. Innocent Dreaming

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Innocent Dreaming_

c.1059 TA

 ***Formatting note- for whatever reason last I checked Chrome was not registering bold font for whatever reason. So if something seems different that might be why.***

The next day he sat next to a pool of water underneath one of the many waterfalls. He had come out here early after he had practiced his blade to wash the sweat off. Now he was dry but for whatever reason did not leave. Instead he had laid down on the grass, watching the clouds as they passed by. This was on a different border of Imladris, near to the high pass but further away from the entrance. Perhaps he stayed because it was peaceful up here.

"Why do I find you in the strangest places?" Her voice asked. Glorfindel sat up and glanced at her.

"Why do you come to these places?"

"I was exploring Imladris." Lalaith said shrugging. "I thought it would be nice to see the waterfalls up close. Why are you here?"

Glorfindel shrugged. "I wander Imladris when I am not training soldiers or doing something for Elrond. Right now there is little to do."

Lalaith smiled and sat down next to him. "I like wandering the forest back home." She said as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her eyes were inspecting the waterfall above them. It poured from its source up above. "Is that the border here?"

"Yes. At the ledge where it pours over is where most of Elrond's power ends."

"Have you ever been up there? Not looking down of course." She added quickly at the end.

Glorfindel looked at her curiously. "No. It is a hard place to get to from here or up there." Glorfindel said. "Few attempt it."

"What is beyond it?"

"Rocks mostly. It's quite hard to find your way there and even harder to find your way out. That's how Imladris stays hidden on that side." Glorfindel said quietly. "Are you thinking of climbing up?"

"Dreaming more like." Lalaith said with a wry smile as she looked up. "Despite what I said, cliff diving is not as thrilling when it comes to it. My father still is more reckless than I. He may go cliff diving all he wants, but I am still nervous. And the climb up seems a challenge in itself."

"That it is. Though the pool is quite deep." Glorfindel said.

"Are you encouraging me?" Lalaith asked, a glimmer in her eye when she looked back at him.

"Not particularly. I would rather you not and would definitely rather not know if you did. But you did not seem to be hurrying off to do it, so I was not worried at the moment."

"And if I should have been hurrying off to do it?"

"I would have informed your father and let him handle the situation." Glorfindel said smiling. "I am sure he would be much better accustomed to dragging you out of potentially dangerous circumstances."

"Yes, a few times anyway." Lalaith said, her smile widening. Her eyes then scanned the ground. "There's quite a few pools here."

"There's a lot of waterfalls as well."

"It makes sense. But I do wonder why we are alone here? Do the other people of Imladris come here?"

"Sometimes but not often. They admire its beauty but if they come for the water there are other pools warmer or cooler depending on the preference."

"Truly? There is a lot of water around here."

"Is not the new palace your father built on a river?"

"Yes, and there are many that come from the Grey Mountains, but it is not all pure water as it is here. Here the water seems peaceful."

"I understand that." Glorfindel said quietly. "Once Gondolin was called 'The Rock of the Music of Water"."

Lalaith's face turned curious but then she looked back at the pool in front of them. "I am, however, still a little reckless." She said and she left her cloak on the grass as she jumped into the water. Glorfindel, completely caught off guard and more than a little worried about being caught in this situation slowly stood and started to back away. "Where are you going?" Lalaith asked when she surfaced.

"This is not an entirely appropriate sit-." Glorfindel started but was cut off by a small wave of water hitting him. He blinked for a second confused while Lalaith grinned. Intent on escaping he did not notice his misstep until he more accidentally fell into a different pool of water behind him. He heard Lalaith laughing once he surfaced.

"Truly that ended up working better than I thought it would." She said as she laughed. Glorfindel pulled himself out of the water for the second time that day and sighed.

"I had just finished drying." He said.

"That is your fault." Lalaith said but ducked more into the water when he glanced at her. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

"I do not think this is my fault, but I will leave you to it." He said.

"You will only end up wetter still that way." Lalaith said and he saw a challenge in her eyes much like he had once seen in her father's, and if he were to be completely honest it made his heart skip a beat.

"You forget who you are challenging." Glorfindel said and looking up he pushed the waterfall just a little further out resulting in Lalaith's slightly confused face being sprayed with water. She looked back up at him mischievously.

"And you forgot I can speak to the trees." Lalaith said and it was his turn to look confused until a tree branch tripped him and he fell once more but this time it was into the same pool that Lalaith was in. When he surfaced he found her eyes daring him to get out of the pool and he saw a tree root suspiciously sticking out of the ground.

"That trick will only work once." Glorfindel said and crossed his arms, though on the inside he did not know whether to be singing of happiness or mulling in dread about this situation.

Lalaith shrugged. "It's not every day I can say I beat such a mighty warrior. If it takes talking to a tree to do so, no one else will know that."

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed. "I would not say beat."

"You are in the water are you not? I was wet to begin with." Lalaith said grinning.

"Fine, fine. You were wet to begin with. You won. Can we get out of the water now?" Glorfindel asked.

"You do not get off so easy as that." She said. Glorfindel found himself watching the drops of water that coursed down her face before he shook himself to forget the notion.

"Oh? And what else would you have me do before I can get out of the water?"

"Show me how you moved the waterfall." She said but her voice was no longer teasing but bright and curious. Glorfindel cocked his head.

"The waters generally listen to us even as the woods listen to you. If they are in Elrond's power anyway." Glorfindel said glancing up at the waterfall again which sprayed both of them again. Lalaith laughed and then looked back at him.

"My father said you pushed the darkness from his mind. And that you could use light as a weapon as well."

"Do you want me to show you that as well?" Glorfindel said, one eyebrow raising. "But of the first it would be a hard feat to duplicate without another shadowed mind."

"How do you manipulate light?" Lalaith asked, seemingly unconcerned about the first.

Glorfindel watched her bright eyes, soaking in everything he told her. His heart wanted nothing more than to see those eyes everyday but he wondered still if this was a mistake. Her father did not seem to think so. In fact he had told Glorfindel to try to win her affection. He glanced at the water and then motioned to Lalaith.

"Come." He said. She swam toward him and he guided her around the edge of the pool to the other side of the waterfall. "Watch." He said more gently and she looked at the waterfall where light began dancing. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth parted slightly. The dancing lights continued until the light spread apart, highlighting waves in the water and at long last throwing colored specks across the pool.

"How?"

"I learned many things in Aman. And they have a particular love of light." Glorfindel said and she slowly turned to look at him.

"Why shouldn't they?" She asked. "Light is precious. It chases away dark things."

"I am sure your father would agree." Glorfindel said nodding but found that her close proximity to him was quite ruining his concentration. "We should dry off." He said quietly, and inwardly he heard Elrond scolding him for not seizing his chance and for pushing her away again.

"Yes, probably." Lalaith said but there was a small amount of disappointment in her eyes. Glorfindel sighed once she was on the other side of the waterfall and tried to keep in mind that he should not encourage her to do anything else. Once back upon the grass, she laid down much in the same position he had earlier, staring up at the clouds. "Would you tell me of Gondolin?" She asked quietly. "Very few tales describe aught but the layout of the city, and I always wondered what it was like."

Glorfindel looked at her surprised. "What for?"

"Surely you know enough of me by now." Lalaith said as she rolled onto her stomach. "Stories of places I can no longer go to excite me the most, but I do not care about the many gates protecting the city. I want to know other things, things that were too small to be mentioned in the stories."

"Like?" Glorfindel asked, now curious himself and with more than one butterfly flitting about in his stomach.

"Like if you had any birds or animals, or flowers, and if so what the flowers were like, and just what color were the mountains and how the light trickled into the hidden city, or what the Eagles were like if you ever came across any."

Glorfindel laughed. "Those are quite small details but I shall do my best. Your father knew an Eagle or two as well, the closest I came to one was after my death, but perhaps I can answer your other questions and you can pester your father about the Eagle."

The remnant of the morning and the majority of the afternoon passed in the light of the sun and he told her all he could remember of Gondolin. She hung onto every detail, and though for most of it she watched the sky he could see the dreamy gaze in her eyes as she imagined the once great city. "Was Tuor everything the tales say?" She asked at the end.

Glorfindel cocked his head. "As far as I know, and he never would have been granted entrance to Aman if he was not."

"Did you see him whilst there?"

Glorfindel smiled. "Yes, I did. We were both quite surprised to see each other. He seemed quite content when I saw him, but that was after the war with Morgoth was over, and he could now see his son in the sky. I would think that gave him more peace than anything."

"Yes." Lalaith said but no question followed and both lapsed into a quiet silence. Then Glorfindel took a moment to register what time it actually was and he stretched his limbs, knowing they would have to go back. Lalaith sat up and glanced at him. "Tomorrow will you tell me of Lindon?" She asked.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps." He stood and held out his hand to her.

"Perhaps?" She questioned as she took his hand.

"It depends."

"On what? Your duties? You said you had few at the moment?"

"That I did. It depends on whether you agree not to throw me in the water again." Glorfindel said but when she looked he had an amused glint to his eye.

"If you tell me, I will not even throw water onto you." Lalaith said with earnest eyes and a bright smile.

"Then I will tell you, if only to keep dry." He said smiling at her before she grinned.

"Good!" Then, however, before he could say anything else she had already taken off, skipping through the woods and humming to herself.

* * *

Those last days that the Royal family was scheduled to stay in Imladris were spent quietly but in a similar manner to the day by the waterfall. Wherever Glorfindel and Lalaith ended up finding each other, Lalaith would undoubtedly ask him for knowledge of something he had seen. As he spoke, Lalaith's eyes would glaze and he had no doubt her vivid imagination was roaming free as they did.

Glorfindel found himself living for the dreamy look in her eyes and hoping that she might someday get that look in her eyes when she thought of him. But as it was they were to return to Greenwood the next day, and he was under no delusion that she would forget him save for the tales he was a part of. Thranduil had said nothing else to him, and Glorfindel preferred it that way. He would stay in Imladris and let someone else, someone better, win her heart instead.

That afternoon, Lalaith had taken refuge in one of the trees while he sat on a bench across from her, silently reading a letter Elrond had given to him earlier from Lórien. Apparently there were reports of Orcs roaming the mountains and Elrond wanted him to be the one who broke the news to Thranduil before the king departed the next day.

"What are you reading?" Lalaith asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing glamorous I assure you." Glorfindel said glancing up at her. "Just a letter from Lórien that Elrond told me to read."

"Ah. I want to go to Lórien someday as well." Lalaith said. "What is it like?"

Glorfindel cocked his head and smiled. "Perhaps instead of a modest description as I have been giving you, you can one day see for yourself. That way you will not be disappointed nor overwhelmed."

"I do not know. I feel like because of the Lady's power I would be overwhelmed anyway."

"Truly? She is just an elleth."

"To one such as yourself perhaps." Lalaith said.

Glorfindel laughed. "You have been listening to your father have you not? She is intimidating but to one such as yourself I doubt you have much to fear. Besides, she could never see well into your father's mind because of his gift, and since you have the same I would think the same would be true of you."

"I see." Lalaith said. Then she sighed. "Part of me also wishes to stay here."

Glorfindel's heart started pounding but he ignored it as best he could. "I am sure your family would rather you return."

"Yes, I am sure. That does not have to mean I cannot entertain thought of staying. Though it might get boring around here after awhile."

"We have our share of exciting adventures." Glorfindel said. Lalaith raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed defeated. "Alright, not many of them, but we have them nonetheless."

"Next we meet you must tell me of them." Lalaith said sounding amused. She dropped from the tree to the ground and gave him a smile. "I shall see you at the feast tonight." She said as she left the garden. Glorfindel sighed and stood to track down her father. There was a reason Elrond gave him this job.

* * *

He found Thranduil in the stables, taking care of Morhir before their journey the next day. "Readying to leave?" Glorfindel asked.

Thranduil glanced at him and smiled. "Yes. He is certainly ready to go."

"Are you?"

"Partially. I like the thought of not being king for a while longer."

"Well, you don't have much longer. Elrond did not dare confront you so he sent me with this instead." Glorfindel said handing Thranduil a letter.

"Wonderful." Thranduil muttered as he opened the letter and scanned it. "Why give me this?"

"You are traveling through the mountains are you not?" Glorfindel said.

Thranduil sighed. "Yes. We have guards, however, and I think we will be safe enough. But you are right. We will make sure to send scouts and I will have a few birds keep watch." Thranduil said and tucked the letter away. "And what of you? You could come with us you know."

"I do not dare." Glorfindel said.

"Fine excuse." Thranduil said. "But that is probably a good thing, since I think Lalaith will be staying here."

Glorfindel almost froze. He looked at Thranduil who looked pleasantly amused. "You asked her?"

"No, but I know my daughter well enough." Thranduil said. "And I told you I would ask her at the end of our stay. That would be tonight. Do you not wish for her to stay?"

"I am very conflicted on the issue." Glorfindel said.

"Would it help if I said I think she is as well?"

"No."

"Did not think so. But I see the look in her eye well enough. And whether she likes Imladris more or you I do not know, but either one will keep her in your company long enough to at least make a fine effort of it."

"Effort?"

"Yes, she's quite stubborn but once she sorts out her own feelings she will be enamored." Thranduil said grinning at him and then starting to walk out of the stables.

"But I have done nothing?"

"No? That's not what she told me the other night. Something about light under a waterfall or some such thing."

Glorfindel felt heat creep through his cheeks. "What did she tell you that for?"

"She tells me everything. Or at least most everything. Which also comforts me that you are not Nibenon of which she told me nothing. So I am happy. Besides, she's the last elf-princess left, a lord among your kind would be fitting."

"I thought you did not believe in such things."

"Normally perhaps, but in this instance it has an advantage." Thranduil said smiling. "Come come. You want to love her. I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes, but that does not mean I should."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't either." Thranduil said. "I did not think I should marry Alassiel either, and it has worked out well enough so far. I will speak with her after the feast. She will most likely end up staying here, so get used to the idea." Thranduil said patting him once on the shoulder before moving off to his own chambers.

Glorfindel sighed. "That was not how I planned that conversation."

* * *

After the feast Thranduil found his daughter sitting on the balcony of their rooms. "What has you so saddened?"

"I will miss this place." Lalaith said quietly.

"Anything in particular?" Thranduil asked trying to prod an answer out of her. Lalaith glanced at him and then she smiled softly and shook her head.

"No, not truly." Thranduil raised an eyebrow but did not challenge her.

"Either way, I was thinking that you could stay here for a little while at least. If you ever feel the need to come home I can send guards to fetch you or I am sure the Twins and perhaps Glorfindel would escort you back."

Lalaith looked at him with wide eyes. "You mean it? I can stay here?"

"If you want to." Thranduil said cocking his head and moving so that his legs hung over the balcony. "But you tell me. Why the longing to stay?"

"I like it here." Lalaith said softly and wrapped her arms around her legs. She did not look as joyful as he had thought she would. "Ada, what really happened? Maethorion did not go missing did he?" She looked at him with a serious and sad look on her face. "I am not naive. I know something happened. I just want to know."

Thranduil swallowed and glanced out. Perhaps he should tell her. He sighed. "I do not know if you will forgive me, but I can live with that if the knowledge seals your heart from him." He sighed and then told her what he had told Glorfindel a week ago. "In the end he left, saving his own neck and returning home."

"What did you tell him?"

"That if he ever came near you again I would kill him." Thranduil said quietly. He glanced at her and she had tears running down her face as she stared into the moonlight.

"You warned me." She said quietly. "And I ignored you. It is my fault." She said, but her voice choked.

"Did you think you loved him?"

"Once I thought so." Lalaith said. "But now…"

"Now?"

She bit her lip. "I suppose not. But now I do not know what to do."

"Live." Thranduil said. "And know that the person who truly loves you would do the thing that scares him most to make sure you were safe. Personally, I think that is something more romantic than shining armour. But who knows? Maybe your love will have shining armour as well."

Lalaith looked down. "I will think about staying here."

"You look exhausted. Why not sleep?"

"I couldn't." Lalaith said. "I am going to go walk in the gardens."

"Do not stray too far. We must have an answer before we leave." Thranduil told her and she gave him a small smile before she slipped from his arms and into the moonlight. Thranduil sighed. "I hope you realize the truth, for your own sake."

 **A/N: Glorfindel lived in Gondolin and was one of those to die defending it. Tuor was the grandson of the king and also the grandfather of Elrond. He was a Man and one of the few to marry an Elf. He's also half the reason Elrond is called Half-Elven. Also he was the first mortal to be granted entrance to Valinor (Aman)- although the mythos is somewhat conflicted about how long mortals live in Valinor or if they become like the elves. Personally because of the extreme judgement given to the Men who try to come to Aman I feel like they would be granted immortality but that's just my bias. :D**


	8. Red Dawn

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Red Dawn_

c.1059 TA- Imladris

Dawn was newly breaking and the guards and Thranduil were readying to go. They had saddled the pack horses and had packed everything save for Lalaith's bags. Alassiel and Legolas were still sleeping or newly waking, one or the other. Thranduil was wearing his armour, and the guards were as well, in concern of the letter Glorfindel had given him yesterday. Legolas then emerged from the House, seemingly ready to go. Elrond was not to be found, and Thranduil found that curious.

Then, however, he rushed from the house looking harried. "Thranduil, you must wait here. My troops are readying. Orcs are on the borders and they have a few Wargs with them."

Thranduil's eyes widened. "Mount!" He yelled to his guards. "Ready for a battle." He said and started to swing on his own horse. Elrond grabbed his arm.

"What are you thinking? This is my realm to defend, my troops will ride in but a few minutes."

"I am thinking we are allies, and myself and my men are already geared for battle." Thranduil said dryly and then took his arm from Elrond and mounted. "Your troops will just have to catch up." Thranduil said grinning before calling out orders. Then the whole company was disappearing.

Alassiel had just exited and looked confused. "What is going on?"

"Your husband is taking care of a problem I suppose." Elrond said. "I felt Orcs near the border and mistakenly told him to wait here whilst my troops took care of it."

"Orcs?" She asked and then almost got run over by the Twins and the troops following behind them. Then she paled. "Where?"

"On the border." Elrond said. "Nothing to worry about, they cannot get inside, at least not this close."

"Lalaith." Alassiel breathed out and her eyes scanned the gardens. "She is not there."

"Where is she?"

"She said the gardens." Alassiel said worried just as Glorfindel came out in full battle attire. She seized Elrond's robes by the neckline and pulled him toward her. "I know of your power, where is my daughter?"

Elrond had doubted the rumors of fierce Silvan women since he had met Alassiel as she seemed shy and very meek. But now he saw the danger behind Alassiel's eyes. He pried himself free. "Let me go and I will tell you." Alassiel grudgingly let him go and the Twins had brought back Asfaloth. Then Elrond's eyes looked worried. "I am not sure. I think she is on the borders." He heard Glorfindel hiss beside him and he jumped, not realizing he was there.

"Which border?" Glorfindel asked.

"By the waterfalls."

Glorfindel cursed under his breath and mounted Asfaloth. "Join the king, I will find her." He told Elladan who was watching him concerned but nodded and led the other troops out of Imladris while Glorfindel wheeled Asfaloth toward the mountains.

* * *

Lalaith had climbed the waterfall. Something in her had needed to prove that she could do this. She stared down at the pool far beneath her, her heart still pondering what her father had told her. But she was not ready for this. She could just climb back down. Part of her had been relieved at the revelation. She had been hurt that he had never come back, and hoped for an admission from her father's mouth that he had never loved her. The other part of her had been crushed, thinking that he could not return to her for some grand reason. Perhaps she would rescue him, like Lúthien did for Beren. But it was not to be.

So now she stood on the ledge above the waterfall, wondering if she could jump. Glorfindel had said the pool was deep enough. She wondered now if it was true, it looked awfully small from up here. Then she heard loud movements behind her and she spun on her heel. She slowly drew one of her knives and then fifteen Orcs all fell out of the pass. They all looked as shocked to see her as she was to see them, but then the leader smiled. At the smile, her heart stopped.

"Well, well. We already got one. She'll make a nice appetizer." Lalaith had nowhere to go. The thought of jumping now only paralyzed her. And they would jump on top of her, drowning her, sucking out her air. She clutched her knife tighter. Her father did not know where she was. He would think she was merely stalling her decision. She swallowed. She was alone. The Orc's smile widened.

* * *

Glorfindel reached the bottom of the falls and found she was not there. He looked up and his heart stopped. She was at the top, but her back was to him. He sensed the Orcs. He cursed again. "Jump!" He yelled but she did not hear him. He dismounted and ran to the mountain, scaling it as quickly as possible, using his power to help him if he misplaced a hand or foot. He glanced up when he heard a cry and found the Orc was holding her over the cliff directly above him. He snarled but realized he could do little. He glanced down where a ledge jutted out just below him. He took out a knife and threw it at the Orc's arm and then he jumped down to the ledge.

He heard her scream but he caught her and pulled her onto the ledge. She stared at him wide-eyed and then he looked up as he heard snarls. "What are you doing here?"

"Elrond realized you were near the borders while your father and our troops were already riding out to a different battle." Glorfindel said. "I came after you, figuring your father could handle the others."

"What-?" She was cut off as Glorfindel drew her back against the rocks as arrows came down at them. "We're going to die." She said weakly as she clung to him. "I never said good-bye, what if my mother-?"

"Shh." Glorfindel said. "We're going to survive."

"But- but-."

"The only way down is to jump." Glorfindel said, avoiding looking down as he said it.

"No, I can't! You can't-. I never meant-."

"We will be found soon if we do not." Glorfindel said.

"I can't." Lalaith said while her eyes looked at him terrified. "You cannot, and I cannot do it alone."

"You won't be alone." Glorfindel said, and he took a deep breath as he realized what he was about to do. "We're jumping together. You have to trust me, the pool is deep enough." His gentle voice assured her and she swallowed and nodded. "When I let go hold your breath." He said and then he looked up. She heard the Orcs squeal before he grabbed her and they jumped into the waterfall.

A few seconds later she panicked as he let go but remembered to hold her breath. She crashed into the water and felt the waterfall pushing her toward the bottom. Something grabbed onto her, but she could not tell whether it was friend or foe. All she remembered after that was being pushed with surprising force out of the water and she landed five feet or so from the water. She coughed once as she turned to see what was happening.

* * *

Glorfindel had seen nothing but fire as the fell, but he had enough of his mind left to know when to let go of her. Once they landed in the water the vision was gone, and he coughed as he surfaced. He looked for Lalaith, but she had not surfaced yet. He dove and grabbed onto her, but even as he did an Orc that had decided to jump after them landed on his back. He used his power to launch Lalaith out of the water and then focused on his attacker.

* * *

Lalaith saw Glorfindel surface for a moment before he was dragged under once more and she realized an Orc was on his back. The once peaceful water was churning and she froze, not knowing what to do. Then black blood filled the water and Glorfindel surfaced once more, this time dragging himself out of the water as well. His eyes found hers and she saw relief flash across his face before he turned and saw the other Orcs scurrying down the mountain.

Glorfindel backed up and drew his sword. "Go back to the House." He told her, but she found she could not. She backed up, not knowing what else to do, until her back was to a tree. Glorfindel sighed and whistled to Asfaloth who dutifully stepped in front of Lalaith to protect her.

Then Lalaith watched, slightly horrified, as the Orcs assailed him, but she saw that he was different from the ellon who spoke to her and different even from the ellon that sparred with her father. He had no mercy for those attacking him, and little enough reason to spare an Orc its head. Fighting her father had been a friendly test of skill. There was nothing friendly in his attack this time. Then Lalaith squeaked as Asfaloth reared in front of her, causing the Orc that had attacked her to back up and try to find a way to beat or go around the horse.

Glorfindel heard the warning whinny and he dispatched the last of the Orcs and turned, throwing his knife at the Orc who fell flat in front of Asfaloth. Asfaloth then pranced away from Lalaith and Glorfindel sheathed his sword and hurried to her side. "Are you hurt?" He asked, barely keeping himself from allowing his fingers to brush over her neck where the Orc had left its handprint.

"Not badly." Lalaith said but he could see her trembling.

"Come on, let's go back." he said more gently and held his hand to her. She slowly took it and he pulled her up and put her onto Asfaloth. He swung up behind her and Asfaloth headed back toward Imladris without being prodded.

* * *

Thranduil and his company trotted back into Imladris with the Twins and their troops. He had been slightly confused that Glorfindel had not joined them, but he figured there was a reason. Hopefully a good one. He trotted up to the house and found a pale Alassiel standing next to Elrond. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"We do not know where she is." Alassiel said, her face full of concern.

"He went after her." Elrond said to Thranduil who was already starting to turn his horse back around. Just as he did, however, Asfaloth walked up through the woods and Thranduil breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Lalaith looking pale but alive on top of the horse. He dismounted and hurried over, suddenly noticing both her and Glorfindel were soaked through and looked slightly worse for the wear. He helped Lalaith down and then took off his cloak and wrapped it around her while she leaned into his chest. Once she did he could feel her trembling. Glorfindel too dismounted and Elrond had hurried over, questioning him quietly in Quenya* so that Lalaith would not have to relive it so soon.

"What happened?"

"Another group of Orcs managed to find their way to the falls. None are left." Glorfindel said quietly as he took the towel from Celebrían and wiped Asfaloth off before he sent him back to the stables. By this time towels had been procured for both of them and Thranduil steered his daughter inside her room and set her down in front of the fire. He took off his armour and set it aside before sitting down next to her. Once he did she curled into his chest and started sobbing. Obviously Glorfindel had not found her until the Orcs did, and she had not been ready. He guessed more than was said, that she had been on top of the waterfall and that they had both subsequently jumped to stay alive.

That particular fact worried him. It seemed his daughter's state of mind was not the only mind he would be worrying about.

 _Legolas, send out two scouts. See if there's any Enemies near. Tell everyone else to settle back down. At least until the scout's return._

 _Yes, Ada._

* * *

Meanwhile Glorfindel was sitting in Elrond's study, also in front of a fire. "Why would they come this close?" Elrond asked himself.

"Who knows?"

Elrond looked at him more concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Glorfindel said quietly.

"Not injured are you?"

"Bruises only." Glorfindel said giving him a small smile. "Nothing to worry over. I think, though I'm not sure because I didn't leave any of them alive to question, that the Orcs that Thranduil fought were a diversion, or at least the makings of one. The ones I found were going to enter Imladris by the falls and try to cause damage here. Not that they would have succeeded, but they thought it might be a more promising plan than anything else."

"And they were probably not planning on Thranduil being here. If I had had time we could have thought to leave a few troops behind."

"Well if we ever have an attack again it's something we'll have to consider." Glorfindel said. "But they will be wary now."

"Yes. More wary than before anyway." Elrond said. "And Lalaith?"

"Shaken, bruised, but not hurt permanently."

Elrond sighed and sat down next to him. "Surely saving her life will be worth something?"

Glorfindel looked at him, a weariness in his eyes. "Leave it be. After what happened she won't be staying here. I'm sure she will find someone better once she returns home." He said before standing. "I am going to change."

"And to sleep, I imagine."

"No." Glorfindel said shaking his head as he walked out the door. "I know what I'd see."

* * *

Lalaith finally stopped sobbing and when Thranduil inspected her he found she had fallen asleep. Alassiel walked up behind them and sat down. _She should be taken out of those clothes._ She pointed out.

 _I know, but while she rests I dare not disturb her. Right now she is exhausted enough to sleep, I am not so sure of the same later._

 _I suppose she will not stay now._ Alassiel said quietly.

 _She may yet surprise, but you are probably right. I do not know if Greenwood will be any better._

 _So far the Orcs have not reached the north._

 _No, but I fear they will. No matter where she stays now she will always fear an attack. I hesitate to bring her home, if only for the fear that she may never wander outside the gates. I would be glad of her safety, but the joy on her face would be gone._

 _Perhaps. Does she have any love for him?_ Alassiel asked.

 _I do not know._ Thranduil said. _If she does she has not said anything._

 _It might be for the best._

 _You still fear she will Sail._

 _Yes. But more than that, perhaps it is best then that she come home._

 _Any choice for her to Sail still lies far into the future. But I know beyond any doubt that he would take care of her, should she love him back. Tis why I would let her bond with him, despite the fact that he will Sail. Nibenon had no thought of her, or of how to take care of her. If they had bonded, with or without my permission, she would have been miserable for the rest of her life and possibly faded. At the very least, I know he would strive to bring her joy without thinking of himself in return._

 _I will trust you then, for you know him far better than I._ Alassiel said quietly and then looked at her daughter. _But still the choice is hers._

 _Yes._

 _How much longer will she sleep?_

 _A long time._ Thranduil said quietly. _She has had a rough day._

 _Of course._

* * *

After Glorfindel had changed and even though he had not fallen asleep, nightmares still haunted his mind. The waking world was becoming as harsh as the dream world and Glorfindel was trying hard to shake himself out of it. He tried pacing, singing, reading, writing, but nothing seemed to be helping. _What use is newfound powers if I am still subjected to my own nightmares?_ He muttered to himself.

If he had to admit it, he knew that had it been anyone else, his feet would have never left that ledge. He would have pushed them off or convinced them to jump alone while he found his own way off. Whether it was fighting his way upward or using his power or anything else that would keep him from having to jump. But when it was her, he had little thought of the nightmare, only of making sure she was safe and if it meant jumping, he would do it again right now.

And with that, he finally accepted his lot. Whether or not she ever even looked at him again, he knew his heart had been taken. He would be lost to her forever, despite anything else. She could leave tomorrow and never come back, and he would let her go but she would never release her hold on him. He had found someone that challenged his fears and he had thrown them to the wind.

He had fought a Balroq and fallen for a cause and a people he believed in, and he would do the same for her alone if it was the only way to save her.

He sighed as he heard a gentle knock on the door. "Come."

The door opened and he looked up from his position near his own fireplace to see Thranduil looking down at him. Thranduil glanced around the room and then curiously again at the fireplace. "You know, your fear has always confused me ever since you told me what it was. You can barely stand heights, but you can stare at fire? I do not understand, and I suppose that's a good thing, for me at least."

Glorfindel slowly nodded. "Fire is good when it is like this. If I look upon an out of control fire again, however, I might be a little nervous."

"Fear can be a good thing." Thranduil said. "Or so someone once told me."

"That someone speaks wisely but has a hard time taking his own advice."

"We all do." Thranduil said as he sat. "But I think it's fair to say in this instance we would have been equally challenged."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"You jumped if I am not mistaken. And you jumped into a pool of water at the bottom of one of the falls. I am sure that was as frightening for you as being submerged in the water for me would have been." He paused and cocked his head. "And we both would have done just as you did. Because of who you saved. I think perhaps that is what I have learned before and what you have learned today, yes? Fear may be powerful, but there is one thing that can overpower it any time."

Glorfindel was silent as he stared into the fire. "Perhaps. It does not mean I am not wary of going to sleep."

Thranduil nodded. "And you will be. I was for a long time. But you cannot drive yourself to exhaustion. And if I have enough experience to comment with authority (and judging myself by my past I think I do) than I would tell you that sometimes getting the first night over with is the best thing you can do. Push past the worst of it, and after that it gets easier."

"You know, for all I went through before, I never had nightmares until after I came back." Glorfindel said quietly. "How have you handled them all this time?"

Thranduil smiled grimly. "Truthfully, you get used to them and you learn not to care about what they show you after awhile. And though they torment my mind, I have found ways to keep them from doing aught else."

"Like?"

"Like training your heart beat to stay the same. Like making sure you remember reality once you wake, and if reality is just as bad then you tell yourself that there are good things in reality whereas all that lies in nightmare is darkness."

"Sounds depressing."

"It works." Thranduil said. "That and strong wine."

"I thought you never got drunk?" Glorfindel asked with a wry smile.

"That is partially true. Getting drunk would imply that I look different when I am sober and when I have drunk more than my fair share. Although I am quite tolerant. But there is a difference, at least for me. If nothing else from my gift I have learned how to control myself quite well. And that is it, I do not let the wine control me, I control it."

"So that is your secret?"

"Yes." Thranduil said with a small smile. "But don't you dare tell Elrond. I like to watch his amazed face when I drink him out of his house without acting any different than I do normally."

"If you insist."

"I do. Think about what I said hm?" Thranduil said before standing and leaving him to his thoughts. Thranduil was probably right, Glorfindel just did not like to think of what would happen when he succumbed to sleep.

 ***Quenya- High-elven, what the elves spoke while they lived in Valinor. Sindar is now the common tongue in Ennor among the Elves and Quenya is more like Latin to us. In my head Thranduil understands it because he has been in the upper class of Elves for awhile. In Greenwood and Lorien there is a language spoken that even those who know Sindar have a hard time translating. It's explained in the History of Middle-Earth somewhere (didn't write it down) but Tolkien switches up the name for it a couple times so it's a little confusing.**

 **Luthien & Beren- the Arwen and Aragorn of the Silmarillion. Their story is pretty epic if you want to look it up :) (note: Arwen is said to be the twin of Luthien and is like the great-great granddaughter of her.) Beren is a man by the way. **


	9. Aftermath

**_Learning to Laugh_**

 _Aftermath_

c.1059 TA-Imladris

 _He heard the Orcs screeching, but it soon turned more deadly than that. The Demon screamed at him and like before he prepared himself to fight it, but this time there was something that had never been there before._

 _"I can't, I'm alone." Surprised by the voice he found himself looking at his surroundings. The Demon was there, yes, but this was not the passes around Gondolin, this was Imladris. It leered down above him whilst he stood on a ledge, caught between falling and the Demon. But this time there was no pool at the bottom. Something clutched on to him._

 _"You must wait here." He found himself telling whatever it was. When he managed to tear his gaze away from the Balroq long enough to look, his breath stopped as he found Lalaith staring at him._

 _"No, I cannot-."_

 _"You must." Then, however, the earth shook around them as the Demon moved._

 _"Come, come and fight." The Balroq hissed. "Once more. We shall see what kind of hero you are then."_

 _"Please, wait here." He said and then, not without hearing a parting plea, he found himself scaling the space between them and standing before the Balroq once more. He sized the Demon up, surely this would not end like it had before? But why would it not?_

 _He held his sword as confidently as he could, and engaged his enemy much like before._ _The enemy was just as deadly, and he could feel its fire singeing both his clothes and his flesh. It was a nightmare he had had many times before, ever since he returned to Ennor. This time was different though. His attention continued to be on leading the Balroq away from the presence he could feel nearby. The problem was, he was no longer sure where he was._

 _The landscape had changed. What once looked like Imladris now resembled the cliffs of Gondolin once more. Even this, however, was not what he remembered. Instead he found that the longer he tried to piece where he was together, the more it shifted. It became less and less familiar, until it was just a grey cliff with a very steep fall._

 _Again he watched as the Balroq fell. He felt the wind pick up behind him, blowing his hair past his torso. He watched the world slow down even as the long hair betrayed him and he was caught falling off the cliff. He accepted it, he always had. Then something changed. He felt something grab him, keeping him from continuing to fall._

 _He glanced up and saw Lalaith. She was holding onto his arm. He stared up in surprise but then accepted her help up. "You left me." The words were biting. Something did not ring right with them. They felt worse than the sting of the fire he had felt earlier._

 _"I had to protect you." He said. She glanced away._

 _"I suppose."_

 _"Lalaith-." He broke off as the ground shook beneath them. Peering over the ledge they saw the Demon holding on to the side of the cliff. "Let's go."_

 _"We can't." Lalaith said frowning. He glanced up and found that they were no longer on the top of the cliff, but on a ledge in the middle. The rock face was smooth._

 _"It'll be alright. We'll be safe."_

 _"Safe?"_

 _"Yes, it'll work out you'll see."_

 _Her eyes softened and she looked like she was about to say something, but even as she did she choked. Horror rose within him as the Balroq stuck his own sword, the one he used to weaken it, through her chest. Lalaith's eyes filled with tears. They were darkening. He reached out to catch her but she stumbled backwards._

 _"You lied to me." She whispered._

 _Then she was gone falling over the edge of the cliff. He kneeled over the edge, filled with horror in a numb sort of way. The last thing he saw was her falling into the darkening abyss, burning as she did._

* * *

Glorfindel woke up startled and found himself trembling. Sweat rolled down his body and he slowly peered at his surroundings. He was in his own room, on his own bed, where he found that the blanket was strewn across the floor and he was wrapped tightly in the sheets. He sat up and put his head in his hands. Thranduil had been right, at least he could expect that same nightmare and brace himself for it later. Glorfindel shook his head to clear it, but the effects had not yet faded. His heart still beat a little too fast, and his body was still trembling slightly.

He slowly forced himself to stand and he rested his forehead against one of the cool pillars in his room. It helped, and the heat of the fire did not seem too close. It was now dark, the light had been yet fading when he had fallen asleep. He grabbed a change of clothes and after washing the sweat from his body changed and decided to seek out food.

He found Elrond had set some outside his door with a note. _Not sleeping, hm? Well, in case you wake up, here's your dinner._ Glorfindel smiled slightly and took the tray inside his room. As he ate he slowly lost his appetite as he considered what he had just seen. The sight was scarier to him than anything else he had ever experienced, and there were nightmares in his past little left could remember. He shivered as he remembered it and he felt an unholy fear rise within him.

He sighed and pushed the uneaten food away. Was she having nightmares tonight as well?

He slipped from his room and walked toward the guest chambers. The door was cracked open slightly and he paused, wondering if this really was a good idea. He heard no restless tossing or moans to indicate a nightmare of some kind. He finally convinced himself and pushed open the door a tad bit more. When he peered in the room she stayed in he found Thranduil asleep on her bed as well. He hesitated, the last thing he needed was to be found watching her by her own father, his friend or not. He glanced then at Lalaith, whose face looked peaceful enough. He slipped back out of her room and continued walking. Obviously Thranduil was guarding her dreams tonight, something that had no doubt happened before. He walked into the night, not bothering to return to bed.

"I thought you might be out here." Elrond said as he found Glorfindel in the gardens. "I saw the tray was gone but you did not answer when I knocked."

"Yes. I did not want to stay inside." Glorfindel said.

"However did you survive in Gondolin?"

"Well, I had little choice."

"Indeed. What happened to not sleeping?"

"Thranduil convinced me otherwise." Glorfindel said quietly.

"Ah. It's a strange friendship the two of you have."

"Why's that?" Glorfindel asked more amused.

"The entirety of your relationship consists of both of you telling each other how to get over your dark pasts." Neither of them said anything after that, they were wandering far too dark a path for that.

* * *

Lalaith awoke close to dawn the next day. She frowned as she woke, unsure of where she was but she found she was curled in someone's arms and slowly she stirred and reached out. "Morning." Her father said as he realized she was waking.

"How long?"

"Quite a while. But it is only the next morning since last you were awake." Thranduil said quietly as she moved.

"You have been here the whole time?"

"Most of it." Thranduil said. "I left for a short time whilst your naneth guarded you. But besides then I have been here."

"I do not think I dreamed." Lalaith said confused.

"That was my doing." Thranduil said kissing her forehead.

Lalaith blinked and then all the emotion from the previous day finally dawned with the sun as she remembered. "Oh." She said, but her voice wavered and her father drew his arms closer around her. "I thought we were to leave yesterday."

"With you like this? There was no way I was making you leave or leaving you behind." Thranduil said scoffing.

"But will not Greenwood-?"

"Greenwood will be fine. I have sent a message saying that we will be delayed. They need no other explanation."

"Oh." Lalaith said again.

"Why so quiet?"

"I am frightened."

"Of what? Orcs?" Thranduil asked. "You need have little fear from them."

"No, of it happening again."

"As much as I would like to I cannot promise that. But you have been spared all but bruises from both encounters and I am quite thankful for it. Not many could have come away unscathed."

"Because someone found me." Lalaith said quietly. "I want to be able to defend myself, but I couldn't do it."

"Do not fear the battle for lack of courage, sweet one. You may be more like me, but you have the compassion your mother has. Freezing in battle is not a sign of weakness. I have seen even trained soldiers do it. I have done it."

"Twice in a row?"

"You were not even trained before." Thranduil said gently. "Come, do not entertain these thoughts of battle. Carry your knives, perhaps, but do not strain to become a master. Not everyone is so inclined, and not everyone need be."

"I have been caught off guard twice." She said, and the slight shake to her voice gave her fear away.

"And you have always been protected, yes?" Thranduil asked.

"Not if he-." She broke off and he felt her shake.

"Peace, my child. I was there. It does not matter."

"But it does. I thought-."

"I know. It was the only reason I even let him near you. Perhaps I should not have, but the past is gone. Do not let it keep you from living in the present. He is gone, and will never bother you again. Or so I hope."

Lalaith slowly nodded. "Do you think any will ever have eyes for me? Not because of who I am?"

Thranduil almost laughed. Apparently the one who loved her had the same problem. Instead he stroked her hair gently and said, "Yes I have known that fear for you for a long time. The weight of a crown, even one as yours, is difficult, but even so there will be one who will love you passionately for who you are. Never forget that."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

The next two days passed in a somber blur for both Glorfindel and Lalaith. A haze seemed to lie on their vision, and both in waking and sleeping, the events of the attack kept replaying in their minds. Neither ate much of anything, though both were prodded by many to do so.

Legolas sighed as he found Lalaith sitting on their terrace. "Why do you stay here?" Legolas asked her.

"I-I like staying here."

"I am not quite sure you do." Legolas said quietly. "I think you are just too scared to go out there."

"I am not scared." Lalaith said, but her voice was tight as she said it.

"As you wish. Then you would not want to take a walk through the garden?" Legolas asked.

"I wish to stay here."

"I doubt that. You never liked staying in one place this long. Like our father."

"I can stay in one place if I like."

"Then you like it here? On this spot? On this terrace? For a long time?"

Lalaith glared at him. "Yes."

"Have it your way then." Legolas said and leaned back. "I always liked it here as well." Lalaith did not grace him with an answer. So after a minute of silence he spoke again. "The scouts will be back soon."

"I would hope so."

"We will be leaving once they do."

"Yes." Her voice, however, had lost its sharpness.

"Ada said you might wish to remain here." Legolas said. "Perhaps it is because of this spot on the terrace?"

Lalaith stayed quiet, now subdued into a silence that told Legolas that it most certainly was not because of this spot on the terrace.

"Your heart has been troubled of late. Your eyes have been begging for innocence, but you cannot hide the shadow on your heart. Not from me."

"And what do you know of it?" Lalaith asked.

"Nothing." Legolas said quietly. "All I know is that you had finally seemed to recover and then we came here. This whole time you have seemed more yourself, but since the attack you have looked quite somber."

"I feel helpless." Lalaith said quietly.

"Why so?"

"Even after you have been helping me, I could do nothing when it came down to it. It was just like before."

"I don't believe that." Legolas said.

"Why not? I was captured again. I don't want to be rescued all the time." Lalaith said sounding bitter.

"No one does, but I am not sure that's what truly bothers you about both incidents." Legolas eyed her carefully as he said it. "Either way, that's not what we found. When the Orcs were cleaned up I found this in one of their chests, and I do not think Glorfindel carries long knives from Greenwood into battle." Legolas said pulling out her knife and holding it out to her.

Lalaith stared at the knife and slowly reached out to touch it. Then, however, she turned her head away and Legolas set the knife in front of her. He prompted her to answer. "So?"

"Perhaps. Part of me wishes it had been different. That his words had been true. That he had killed the Spiders instead of running." Lalaith sighed. "But I am also relieved because at least his true motives had been revealed. But then-."

"You wonder if everyone that tries to court you will be the same." Legolas finished. Lalaith looked at him.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

Legolas laughed humorously. "You think it has been much different for me? There's a reason I have not courted anyone yet. Most ellith I meet are either taken, not interested, or too interested for the same reasons."

Lalaith looked away and her eyes lowered. "I wish it could be different."

"So do I." Legolas said quietly. "But despite what has happened we cannot stop living, especially for fear."

"I cannot help it. I fear I will be helpless. Orcs in Greenwood are horrible enough, but for them to attack Imladris? I thought they had protection here."

"Elrond does. None of them truly made it into the border. The ones that attacked you did so outside of the border."

"What of them following us?"

"Perhaps he knew Glorfindel was there and so did not push them out." Lalaith stayed quiet. "So why do you wish to stay here?" Legolas asked at last.

"I- Well, I am not sure." Lalaith said.

"Why not?"

"Because I am afraid."

"Of what?" Legolas asked curiously. "You have told me your fear, but what is there to fear here?" His eyes brightened. "Who is it?"

"No one." Lalaith said quietly.

"No, it is. But who? Surely not Erestor. He's too quiet. Lindir, perhaps, but I have not seen you around him. Elrohir?"

Lalaith did not react, remaining stoic. Legolas shrugged. "I suppose not. You would have reacted different. Elladan then? You enjoyed creating mischief together. Or at least so father said."

Lalaith looked at him with narrowed eyes. "No."

"Fine, fine." Legolas said sighing. "But it is someone here." He cocked his head, remembering the spar between his sister and the legend. "It couldn't be." Legolas said to himself and then he noticed Lalaith tense. "It is." He laughed. "I admit, it fits what I always imagined you would end up with. I just never thought it would actually be a balroq slayer."

Lalaith swallowed and hugged herself. "Why would he look at me?" She asked.

Legolas snorted. "If you forget he already rescued you."

"He shouldn't have."

"But he did." Legolas pointed out. "But why did you think such things?"

"Because I know what it must have done to him. He jumped, las." Lalaith ended. "He jumped when he did not have too. And it's my fault. I know it must have hurt him afterward. Earlier in the week he told me how he felt about heights."

"And he chose to do it anyway."

"Only because of who I am." Lalaith said quietly. "The same reason everything else happened."

Legolas sighed. "I do not believe him to be like that."

"He and father are friends. That's the only reason. And I hurt him by doing what I did. He never had too. I just was too scared to jump myself."

"And he still did it."

"Why?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Lalaith looked at him surprised. "I fear the answer."

"Well, you won't know the answer until you ask him. If you go home and do not ask, will you regret it?" Legolas asked.

Lalaith grew quiet again, resting her chin on her knees. "Probably."

"Then ask him." Legolas said. "And if he does not answer the correct answer I know at least two people will beat him up."

Lalaith smiled slightly and nudged her brother. "That's not nice."

"And that's the reason we all knew you'd never be a warrior." Legolas said laughing.

 **A/N: Just a warning, I will be really busy this month and may not be able to post updates every week. Most likely if any of my stories are updated, it will be this one. So if you see I haven't posted something lately or if I skip a week or two on this one, don't freak out I just have no time. Thanks :)**


	10. Bittersweet Tears

**_Learning to Laugh_**

 _Bittersweet Tears_

c.1059 TA- Imladris

Glorfindel rubbed his eyes. Though he could now fight off the nightmares and at least survive through the night, the aftereffects still took its toll on his body. Thus, he felt his mind slowly shutting down. Perhaps if he felt tired enough he would eventually get to the point where he would sleep without dreaming at all. He wandered outside, unable to stay inside anymore. He wandered into the woods, not even sticking to the gardens.

He had not seen Lalaith since he had looked in on her to see her sleeping peacefully. She had stuck to her own chambers much like he had, and he did not blame her. She had now been scarred twice in a very similar situation, but he hoped he could at least see her once more before she left. At the same time, he did not wish for her to seek him out if it would only hurt her. It was selfish for him to want to see her just once more before he pushed the thought of her ever loving him back out of his mind.

He walked through the woods, vaguely wondering what the trees would say to him. Then he turned quickly, hand on his knife, as he heard the snap of a stick. He relaxed but his eyes widened as he saw Lalaith standing, half-hidden behind a tree. He looked down. "Your Highness," he said quietly nodding at her. His heart beat faster.

She slowly came out from behind the tree. Obviously she had wanted to alert him to her presence, else she would have been completely silent. She was born and bred to walk silently through the woods. "My lord."

The words hurt as if she had called him much worse.

He wondered if he should ask her why she was here or if he should let her speak. Once the silence grew tense, he finally spoke. "Were you seeking the trees?" He asked.

"Yes," she said but then she spoke again, "And no." She looked down at her feet. "I was also looking for you."

His heart beat against his chest. He looked up at the trees. "You were?"

She nodded. She was silent for a moment. Then she spoke. "I- Well, I know how- I know how hard it was-. I mean, well, I know what happened probably hurt you, and I wanted to say I am sorry. I should have been able to jump without you."

Glorfindel stared at her. That was the last thing he had ever expected to hear out of her mouth. He did not know what to say in response. "No apology is required." His throat felt tight.

She looked down again. "But it is."

He knew she would be as stubborn as her father. "Then if you truly think so, you are forgiven."

She said nothing, still staring at her feet, but she managed a small nod. If he read her correctly she had been having just as bad a time these last few days as he. He stayed quiet, giving her time to process whatever she had too. After a few minutes, she finally looked back up. He caught his breath as he saw fear in her eyes. He almost asked what was wrong but he managed to stop himself as she opened her mouth.

"I also, well, I am grateful for what you did. Hannon le." She said. He began to rethink wishing to see her once more. This conversation was getting painful.

"I never thought to do less." Glorfindel said.

Lalaith hesitated and then spoke. "Why did you do it?"

His heart stopped. "I-."

"Please be honest." She said, and he saw the fear in her eyes. What did she fear he would say? What could he do? She wanted an honest answer.

He sighed and it was his turn to look at the ground. He slowly turned around and walked a few paces away, bracing himself for whatever she would say. He turned back and looked at her. "The easiest answer perhaps, would be that I was the last one out of the House and Elrond told me you were missing. I could never face your father afterword, and so I went after you and did what I had to because of what happened between your father and I." He looked down. "But that would not be entirely true." He sighed and sat down on a rock. "You are right, you deserve the truth."

He paused and looked up at her before his eyes dropped again. "I confess, I did not know the whole answer either until that night. It took a long time for me to accept it. It was not until afterword that, well, I realized that had it been anyone else, I would not have jumped. I wondered why. Perhaps I might have eventually for Arwen or Celebrían, but I doubt I would have been the only one there, and I wouldn't have done it so quickly."

"Then why did you?" He could hear the hesitation and fear in his voice. He steeled himself and then looked up at her.

"Le melin." He said, hoping his voice was not shaking. Her eyes widened. He quickly continued. "But I promise you, I am fully capable of taking care of myself. I knew as soon as I realized-." His voice threatened to choke him but he took a deep breath and continued. "I knew you would leave. I know you will go home. Do nothing for pity's sake. I am not worth it." He ended, looking down once more, not daring to look in her eyes. He knew she would leave and never return, but he was unsure he wanted his heart broken like this.

He felt her move closer, and thought that at least she was not running from him. He slowly glanced up once she was right in front of him. He looked up and was surprised at what he saw. "You are sure?"

"I am sure of nothing other than that my heart will not likely belong to another again." Glorfindel said quietly.

Lalaith was staring at him. Then she sank to her knees in front of him. He stared at her, now scared himself. "My father said I could stay here." She said.

Everything slowed down and his ears hurt at the loudness of his heart's pounding. His mouth opened but he found himself at a loss for words. When he did speak, it sounded weak to his ears, but that could be because he still could not hear. "You would stay here?"

Lalaith looked down. "Only if you wish for me too."

"You would stay here for me?" he asked, his voice now a whisper.

Lalaith looked back up at him. "I am frightened to leave, and frightened to stay as well. For different sides of the same reason. But your words proved themselves sincere before you even said them. I would stay to give us both a chance." She ended, her voice faltering at the end.

Glorfindel slowly reached out and took her hand. "My heart longs for nothing more than for you to stay here. But not if it will hurt you to stay here. I care more for your happiness than mine."

Lalaith's eyes glistened. "You would tell me to leave?"

"If I knew you would only be in pain here, yes."

Lalaith's eyes searched his, and he saw the fear in her eyes lessen, and there was relief in his at the sight. "Then I will stay here. At least for now."

Emotion flooded through him at an alarming rate and a tear escaped down his cheek. Lalaith found that tear the best evidence of his heart more than anything else, and more than anything else Nibenon had ever said. Somewhere in her heart she finally accepted that what she thought had been real had never shown any true passion or emotion for her, but yet this ellon was feeling something so overwhelmingly that a tear had slipped down his cheek.

He finally spoke, "I will do my best to be worthy of that." Then he raised the hand he held and kissed it once more.

* * *

Legolas had only laughed when he heard what she said. "And you thought he would not even look your way?"

Lalaith only glared at him. Thranduil had not yet been told. Once she had returned, she found her father was in a meeting with Elrond, and their mother was dining with Celebrían and Arwen. Lalaith had not told him everything, just that she had asked, and that he had revealed his own feelings toward her. "What?" Legolas asked. "Once I put the rescue and the strange looks the Twins were giving him together I realized it for myself."

"They know?" Lalaith asked.

"I think you might have been the last one to realize it." Legolas said thinking it over. "If they know I would bet all of Elrond's family does. And I doubt father has been blind to it, though I do not know for sure."

 _"Do you think any will ever have eyes for me? Not because of who I am?"_

 _Thranduil glanced at her and to her surprise he looked amused as he said, "Yes I have known that fear for you for a long time. The weight of a crown, even one as yours, is difficult, but even so there will be one who will love you passionately for who you are. Never forget that."_

 _"You really think so?"_

 _"I know so."_

"Perhaps he does." Lalaith said musing over her father's words. "Now I feel like a fool."

"No, you were hurt once, you did not wish to be hurt again." Legolas said quietly. "But I do not think he would ever hurt you, at least not intentionally."

"I hope you're right." Lalaith said.

* * *

Elrond finished the meeting and the others that had met with them left the area. Then he motioned to Thranduil. "Please, sit." He said and passed a glass of wine to him. Thranduil sat and Elrond did as well.

"What do you wish to say?"

"Tell me, before the attack you said your daughter might stay here. What does she say now?"

"She says little." Thranduil said. "I will ask her once more later today."

"And once your scouts return you will leave?"

Thranduil nodded. "Yes. But why ask me like this?"

Elrond's lip curled up. "You are intuitive. Tell me, have you talked to Glorfindel lately?"

"Not since the night of the attack."

"Ah. He has been quiet."

"He fell. Why wouldn't he be?"

"True. But I think it has more to do than that. What of you? Do you know anything of it?"

"Don't play me a fool, Elrond. What are you trying to ask me?"

"I am wondering what you know."

"Of what?"

"Of our friend's current emotional state." Elrond said. "And I am wondering whether he ever got around to telling you."

Thranduil's eyebrow rose. "No. I figured it out for myself. And I think you did as well. He did not seem to keen to reveal anything."

"Have you confronted him about it?" Elrond asked. "And for the record, Elladan figured it out first and I was actually told by him."

"I see. Yes, actually, I have." Thranduil said taking a sip of his wine.

"And?"

"And he's just as pessimistic as ever." Thranduil said. "Nor does he think he is worthy of her, or that she'll notice him."

"That sounds like our heroic, courageous, returned-from-the-dead, mighty Balroq Slayer well enough." Elrond muttered.

"Sounds like you are concerned for him."

"I don't wish for him to be lonely." Elrond admitted. "He's been quiet for a long while. I think that since the reign of Sauron ended last time, he finally realized how much he no longer belongs here."

"Ah." Thranduil cocked his head. "But do you think he belongs in Aman any more than here?"

"I am not sure." Elrond said. "It's hard to know when I've never been there. Truthfully, though, from what he's said I doubt either one will ever be more home for him than the other."

Thranduil looked at the table and traced the patterns in the wood. "Perhaps."

"And what of you?" Elrond asked. "What do you think of all of this?"

"Me? Personally I told him to test the waters, see if she might fall for him after all. Whether he will or not is a different story. Beyond that, well, I would be happy if they did fall in love. I know he would take care of her. And perhaps she will teach him something to care about himself a little too."

"Something he lacks."

"Yes." Thranduil agreed. "But we will have to leave soon. I cannot wait on her to suddenly overcome the trauma she experienced."

"Then leave her here."

"Only if she decides too. I am not going to force her to stay. Perhaps you can convince him to come to Greenwood to visit us."

"We will see. He will not be easy to convince."

"No, he won't. Trying is always half-worth the effort though." Thranduil said. "I will see you tonight."

* * *

Thranduil walked in their rooms to see Legolas and Lalaith in deep conversation, something he had not seen for awhile. There was light in Lalaith's eyes that had not been there long, and he was happy for it. Lalaith glanced up at him and saw him standing in the doorway. She smiled and the burden on his heart eased some. He walked over to the two of them and sat down beside them. "Did I miss something?"

"I doubt it." Legolas said, but his tone was amused. Thranduil's eyes searched first his son's face and then Lalaith's. "We were only talking."

"Oh yes?"

"What did it look like?"

"A rather intense conversation if I know both of you well enough."

"I would say you do. We have had such conversation before." Legolas said.

"I know that." Thranduil said and looked at his daughter. "The woods were kind to you, were they not? Your eyes look brighter than they have been."

Some color had also returned to her face. The small trip outside must have done her good. "The trees were as comforting as always." Lalaith said quietly. "But that was but a small part of it."

"Have you seen naneth?" Legolas asked.

"Me? No, she is still with Celebrían. Why?"

"I was curious. I am going to find the Twins. I am sure they need my help in something or another." He said and left the room.

Thranduil glanced back at his daughter. "Then what was the large part of it?"

Lalaith drew her arms around her legs. "I have decided to stay here."

Thranduil was immediately curious. "Oh? Why?"

Lalaith glanced at him. "Perhaps I was not entirely honest. Or, I told you the answers I had at the time."

"I think we have all done the same." Thranduil said. "But what do you mean?"

"I was so confused, and that is why I finally asked you for answers. Then, well, after all that happened I thought I had been mistaken. But then I went to talk to him. That's how I found myself in the woods."

"Of course. But what made you talk with him?" Thranduil was hoping that he was associating the right person with her vague comments.

"Legolas talked me into it." Lalaith said shrugging. "He told me yesterday that I should find out before I decided to go home, because he knew I would regret it if I didn't. Anyway, I found him. I needed to apologize."

"Whatever for?"

"I hurt him." She said, her voice wavering.

"I doubt that."

"I know I did. In any case, he forgave me. Then I-I asked him why."

Thranduil's heart started beating faster, if he knew who she was talking about, then he either told her the truth or came up with a better excuse. "And?"

"He gave me what he said was the easy answer. Said that I deserved the truth."

"What did he say was the truth?"

"He said he loved me." Lalaith said so quietly Thranduil barely caught it. "I- I believe him. I know what you might say but I could see the emotion in his eyes, and it's something I never saw in the others."

"Would you mind telling me who it is?" Thranduil asked. He saw the fear in her eyes. "Lalaith, look at me." He said and turned her chin toward him. "I am not going to drive him off unless I feel a need too. Nibenon was different. I did not trust him. You have to trust me, child."

Lalaith slowly nodded. Then she breathed deeply and told him.


	11. Saying Goodbye

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Saying Goodbye_

c.1059 TA- Imladris

Before Thranduil let his emotions get the better of him, he looked at his daughter. "And what of you? Do you love him?"

Lalaith looked at him. "That is why I want to stay here. I doubt myself, because of what happened before."

Thranduil studied her closely. "And you told him this?"

She cocked her head. "Yes." She looked at him. "You aren't angry?"

Thranduil laughed and moved closer to her, kissing her on the cheek. "I could not be very angry with either of you for this. I knew of his heart for the past two and a half weeks."

"He told you?"

"No." Thranduil snorted. "He was trying to avoid both of us. Morhir figured it out actually. I should have realized it sooner."

"Morhir?"

"He saw the two of you leave the stables. And apparently sensed the truth of it. Then I confronted him about it," Thranduil paused at the look on her face. "Well, confronted probably is not the right word. I _asked_ more like. Though he about jumped when I said it."

"Jumped? He did?"

Thranduil smiled and looked at his daughter. "A warrior he may be but his heart is softer than most." Thranduil's smile faded. "Just be careful darling. He avoided saying anything because he thinks he's too scarred inside for you. He was going to let you return home without saying anything because of this. I tried to talk him out of it."

Lalaith's eyes turned away. "Why would he think that?"

"For the same reason some still sing songs about him. You'll find more often than not, legends do not tell you the pain of those in them. We all feel it, and perhaps that's why the songs we sing seem more sober when we have lived through the events we sing of. All of those at Dagorlad who sing of it now will sound more haunted and somber than those like you and your brother. Glorfindel is no different. You will have to discover the rest for yourself, but I think you already have." Thranduil ended quietly.

"Yes, at least some of it." Lalaith said, her voice quieter than his. "He, he said that he did not know the true answer to my query before the night of the attack. How have you known for longer?"

"I think there is a bit of a difference." Thranduil said. "He admired you before. His heart was already caught, but perhaps had not yet been pierced. Suffering brings out true feelings more keenly that at other times. Such is the case here I believe. Before the attack he was unsure, hesitant, scared perhaps, but now-, I spoke with him that night." Lalaith looked at him curiously.

"You did?"

"Yes, I told you I left you with your naneth for a few minutes. Well, I went to see how he was doing. I suspected what happened, and I wanted to see if he was okay. And I think what he told you was true because of it. That night he realized what would make him do what he feared most. And that was you."

Lalaith smiled slightly. "And you knew before did you not? I remember what you said to me."

"Ah, yes, well I did not actually think it would happen the next day, nor did I particularly want it to happen. But happen it did." Thranduil paused. "And now you will stay here and perhaps work your own heart out."

"Yes." Lalaith answered, even though the statement had been just that.

Thranduil wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and took her chin. "Listen closely to what I say. I know why you are hesitant. I know why you guard your heart now closely, and perceive with your mind instead. Be prudent, perhaps, but not overly cautious. Let your heart speak. That is the only way you will ever know. Your naneth had to pry my heart open, and I do not particularly want such a prolonged estrangement between you and whoever catches your heart. It was painful for both of us, and I would encourage you. You would have realized your folly before Nibenon fully seduced you. Your heart will not be so easily deceived now. Let yourself love, and do not shield yourself so fully. If it grows to be too long a time, I think you will find more than one person pushing you to a decision."

"And who would that be?" Lalaith asked, a small spark of amusement in her eyes.

"Me, for one. And do not underestimate Elrond's concern for his pet legend." Thranduil said with a wry smile. "And do not leave out your brother, or Elrond's sons for that matter. I suspect even Erestor might start pushing if it gets to be too long. At that point even your mother might start pushing. And then-."

"I get it." Lalaith said with a small laugh. "But I do not think it will come to that. I am hesitant, and a little scared, but I think I understand."

"Maer." Thranduil said. "Now get some rest. You are still tired."

"If you insist."

"I do."

* * *

Late that evening, Elrond found Glorfindel now in the gardens, looking at a book but not actually reading it, or so it seemed to Elrond. Elrond walked over and sat next to him.

"Thranduil said that he figured it out."

"Oh?" Glorfindel asked, and Elrond thought he might have been wrong. Glorfindel was deep in thought about something. Whether it was the book in his hands or not was questionable.

"Yes." Elrond said and shifted his robes. He wondered how to best approach the subject or at least spring him from his stupor. "He said he confronted you about it."

"So he did." Glorfindel said, and by his lack of turning the page, Elrond deduced it was not the book the held his mind captive.

"And?"

"And told me the same thing you did." He finally closed the book and looked at Elrond. "This was a while ago. Why ask me now?"

"I was attempting to confirm Thranduil's side of the story. Have you spoken to him of her since the attack?"

"No." Glorfindel said, his voice even. Elrond frowned. Something was not right here. "I have hardly spoken to anyone, much less of her."

"What of the young lady herself? Have you spoken to her?"

At that Glorfindel paused. "Yes."

"When?"

"Today."

"This morning?"

"Shortly after you locked yourself into your study."

"You sought her out?"

"Hardly. She found me in the woods."

"She left the House?"

"Yes."

"Whatever for?"

"The trees bring her comfort. And she also confessed she wished to speak with me."

"What for?"

"I am sure you could guess."

"I am not so sure anymore." Elrond said. "What did she speak of?"

"Is it my place to say?" Glorfindel asked. "Ask her if you must."

Elrond fell silent as Glorfindel opened the book once more and began reading. "Whatever has you so intent on the tale? Half of me is not sure you are actually reading it either?"

"Well it's getting to be difficult with you asking so many questions." Glorfindel said. "But if you must know I wanted to distract myself."

"From what?"

"Life." Glorfindel answered dramatically before ignoring Elrond altogether.

Elrond pondered his friend as he was whisked away into the tale. He watched him read it for a long time, wondering what had inspired him to pick up that particular book. Glorfindel's excuse was not empty, but he was still missing something. "Mellon-."

A stick broke before Elrond could finish and both of them looked up to see Thranduil entering the garden. "I suppose you broke that on purpose?" Elrond asked. Beside him Glorfindel once more closed the book.

"Of course," Thranduil answered smoothly and his eyes glanced from Elrond back to Glorfindel. Glorfindel cocked his head and some measure of understanding passed between them that Elrond was still unaware of. "I was told you would be out here."

"Yes, after dinner I came searching for him."

"I have a name." Glorfindel muttered but Elrond ignored him.

"Why so?"

"He was not at dinner." Elrond said and Glorfindel merely sighed.

"That has the ring of a good reason." Thranduil said and sat on the bench across from them. "A bird has come from our scouts. They will be here by tomorrow morning, and we will travel at dusk."

"Dusk? Why so?" Elrond asked.

"Because while we remain close to your borders I think we will be safer. I would prefer to make the more dangerous journey in full daylight."

"Will you go through the mountains?"

"Yes. It would be just as dangerous to travel down to Lórien." Thranduil said. "Especially considering Dol Gulder."

"Are the mountains much better?" Glorfindel asked.

"Not necessarily. But there is a lot less open space in the mountains than between here and the Golden Woods."

"Ah." Glorfindel said.

"Would you like some of my own to travel with you? For protection? Like perhaps a certain friend of yours?"

Thranduil cocked his head and his eyes glanced between Elrond and Glorfindel once more. "No, I would then feel obligated to send back more of my own guards to protect them on the way home, then where would we be?"

Elrond was glaring at him, as if he had missed something he was supposed to catch.

"You are sure?" Elrond asked again.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "Rather." Elrond looked very confused and very frustrated. Glorfindel looked mildly amused.

"Your scheming in this particular case is misplaced, my friend." Glorfindel said patting him on the arm. Elrond looked at him incredulously.

"Then perhaps I will be more direct. You should go with them."

"What for?" Glorfindel asked. "I am sure Thranduil would love my presence but I doubt your motive."

Thranduil was now watching quite entertained himself. Elrond frowned at his friend. "You know very well what my motive is."

"And again I will say it is misplaced." Glorfindel said and then looked back at Thranduil. "Though I have promised to visit him next since he will be unlikely to return for another millennia."

"That is well, but I think you should go now."

"We don't want to tire of each other's presences." Thranduil said.

"Are you not the one that was going to convince him to follow you to Greenwood?"

"I think I have." Thranduil said. "Though not right away."

"Following right away would be odd." Glorfindel paused and then shrugged. "Besides, there is no reason for me too."

"You are hopeless." Elrond muttered.

"I am?"

"Yes, you really need to learn to be more positive when it comes to yourself, you know that? I swear you are the most optimistic person ever if you speak of anyone else, and the most negative if it is your own self."

"I am not mistaken, just realistic." Glorfindel said.

"Do you have nothing to say to this?" Elrond asked Thranduil.

Thranduil was smiling, looking quite entertained. "No I am enjoying this conversation far too much."

"You should be the one most concerned!"

"Nay, please continue."

Elrond glared at him and Glorfindel smiled. "You see? Even he says nothing."

"Which is ironic, considering the conversation we had earlier."

"Perhaps he has changed his mind."

"You are far too happy about this." Glorfindel only shrugged in response. Elrond was finding this far too suspicious. "Have you thus boarded yourself up? You are keeping your emotions so close that you are not even sad they are leaving?"

"I am worried that they will get into trouble on the way or once they arrive home, but I am not so disappointed. We will see each other soon."

"How are you so certain? I thought you had said you were never going to Greenwood."

"I was convinced otherwise."

"Since when?"

"This morning." Thranduil interjected.

"You were in a meeting this morning." Elrond said to Thranduil. "How would you know?"

"Apparently you are missing a great deal of information." Thranduil said and then looked at Glorfindel. "Why did you not tell him?"

"I did not know whether I should or not." Glorfindel said lightly.

"Well, at least I know you keep secrets close to your chest." Thranduil muttered. "But I am not sure that is a good thing."

"I doubt what you are thinking of will happen. Persistence is a hard trait to hide from." Thranduil slowly nodded, conceding the point.

"Well enough. In either case, you did not have to stay so quiet about it."

"Next time I'll know."

"Can I know this time?" Elrond asked, causing both of them to look at him.

"Lalaith is staying here." Glorfindel said as evenly as before.

Elrond stared at him for a long minute. "And you said nothing?"

"As I said-."

"Yes, yes, you did not know if you should. But what happened for her to decide to stay here?"

"We spoke." Glorfindel said. "And she decided to stay here."

"That's vague." Elrond muttered.

"You still keep secrets close to your chest." Thranduil pointed out.

"So you know?"

"Well, the most important part. There were some confusing comments about what led up to the important part."

"I was confused myself actually."

"That's good."

"Very," Glorfindel said as Elrond still looked incredulous.

"Whatever did you tell her?" Elrond asked.

Glorfindel glanced at him and then sighed. "You are very persistent." He paused and then spoke, "She wanted to know why I did it. And she asked me to be honest about it. What could I do?"

"You told her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I told you she asked me to be honest about it."

"And that means you have to be completely honest about it?"

"Well it seemed to have worked, far better than I thought it would actually. I was expecting her to run away."

Thranduil's smile widened at that. Elrond was still gaping at Glorfindel who looked quite calm at the moment. He did not divulge the information, at least to Elrond, how emotional he had been earlier. "What did she say?"

"Nothing of spectacular significance. These are getting to be quite personal questions." Glorfindel said, narrowing his eyes at Elrond. "What is your next question anyway? I am sure it will somehow try to work its way into the darkest secrets of my past."

Elrond frowned. "That is not what I was going to ask, are we friends or no?"

"It is still quite personal for being friends." Glorfindel muttered.

"What of the elf-king watching us intensely and quite entertained?" Elrond asked. "You have shared quite personal information with him."

"That, my friend, only happened because I happened to enter his mind. Things get personal after that. And I am not the one who divulged the information you seek from me. That was his daughter." Glorfindel pointed out.

Elrond scowled and crossed his arms. "Still, I would like to know when someone is staying in my home."

"I am sure you would have learned before tomorrow at dusk." Glorfindel said.

Elrond stood. "Alright, fine, I will leave you to your odd choice of tale and whatever you seek to find within, and leave you to your personal space." He said before he walked back to the House.

Thranduil laughed and stood. "That was more amusing than I thought it would be."

Glorfindel only sighed. "That's because you got to be an entertained observer."

"I did." Thranduil said smiling. He then took Elrond's spot next to Glorfindel. "But you tell me, how are you?"

Glorfindel was silent for a moment, and Thranduil could see him trying to collect his thoughts. "I am fine. I spoke honestly. I thought she would run away. I am content that she stays here for now."

"For now?"

Glorfindel looked at him, somewhat curiously. "I know she's still scared. And I know why. I would not push her to do anything even if I did not, but even more so now. Of course I hope one day it will be different, but for now I am merely glad to spend more time with her, regardless of anything else."

"What exactly did she say?"

"That she was willing to give both of us a chance." Glorfindel said quietly. "She knows my heart now, and I will wait for her to interpret hers. As for your fear, I am not as good at keeping secrets as you think, and she's already proven she can pry them from me when she wants too."

"I am surprised." Thranduil said. "I never thought you would willingly reveal that information, least of all to her. Though it was good you did."

"Why is that?"

"She told me Legolas talked her into asking you. She wanted to know if you truly saved her only for my sake. If you would have stuck to your first answer you might have lost her."

Glorfindel sighed and looked down at the ground. "I thought if she ever told me she would stay that I would be ecstatic. Instead it was quite painful, for both of us I am sure."

"That it is. Believe me, without the attack it is just as painful." Thranduil commented as he thought about it. "Alassiel and I met soon after my father became king, but it was years before we even danced together. She confronted me awhile after that, wondering if I would ever get the courage to court her." Thranduil paused. "After that we courted for an inordinate amount of time. Even my father became impatient, and it took a lot to make him so exasperated. It was painful for both of us, simply because I was too wary to finally marry her. It was a mistake that cost a lot, including the lack of a child until after the war. That only even happened because of you."

"What is your point?"

"That those conversations are painful. And that if you do not decide to push her after a certain point I will push you. I do not even care if you formally court her. Just do not be so wary to marry that you make it painful for both of you. You will only regret it later. If it makes you feel better I told her the same thing."

"Great." Glorfindel muttered.

"I told her because she is the one who is confused, not you. You would marry her now if she felt the same yes?"

"Well-."

"And you did not have reservations about your past?"

"Well if you do not include that rather large obstacle, then perhaps." Glorfindel said sarcastically.

"Do not fear your past." Thranduil said quietly. "I feared mine, and Alassiel proved me wrong. Lalaith is strong, stronger than you think. You have only known her for a short time, and in a period within two times of her being pulled apart by Orcs and ellyn alike. Once her true self returns you will see. Then you might wish she was more like her mother."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "So you say. But I saw Alassiel confront Elrond about her child, and I would rather deal with the sword than the Silva."

"Good choice." Thranduil said amused. "I too reached a similar conclusion. But enough of that. We are both glad and content for now, and that is what matters."

"Yes. It is."

* * *

Lalaith hugged her mother and said her good-byes in private. Her mother was quite reserved in affection when others were present, and thus Lalaith knew to say anything meaningful before they were in front of all of Elrond's household. "I will not be here forever, naneth." Lalaith said as her mother seemed reluctant to let her go.

Alassiel cocked her head. "Do not doubt what love will do to you, my child. It is powerful, and might compel you to stay in places that you do not consider your home."

Lalaith frowned. "My heart has not been taken yet."

Alassiel smiled knowingly. "Your father was in denial for a while as well. You just have not seen your heart yet." Then she kissed her forehead. "Do not dwell on thoughts, for they often mislead us. Just listen to your instincts, your reason when necessary, but above all your spirit. It will not lead you astray."

"It did once already."

"Your mind was convinced, not your spirit." Alassiel said quietly. "Trust yourself."

Lalaith sighed and then slowly nodded. "I will try."

"Good."

Once their good-byes were over Legolas approached her. He pressed something into her hand. "Take care whilst you are here. And leave the terrace every now and then."

Lalaith smiled. "Of course. You needn't worry."

Legolas looked into her eyes and saw they already had light returning to them where it had been missing the past few nights. "I believe you. Come home when you can, I doubt I will be allowed to leave."

"I would not forget you, las." Lalaith said and hugged him. He too kissed her forehead before she was left alone with her father.

"Remember what I said." Thranduil said softly as he lifted her chin. "And listen to your mother's advice. She was not wrong."

"I will." Lalaith said and then Thranduil sighed.

"I think this is the last time I shall see you before I have lost my sway over you. But such is the way of things. You will be well loved."

"How do you know? I do not yet know my own heart."

"Perhaps." Thranduil said. "But I am not usually wrong." She smiled and glanced at their feet.

"I do not think you will ever truly lose your hold over me. I am too much like you."

"So others say. But you are becoming your own person, and I think you will find out how different we are soon. But you will always find a home in Greenwood if you should need one. Nor will any of us stop loving you."

Then the two were holding each other fiercer than either of the other two hugs had been. But perhaps it was because they were both too fiery and passionate to do anything but. "Le uivelin." Lalaith said quietly in response.

"Namárië." Thranduil said quietly and kissed her forehead once they parted.

Then they joined the others where Lalaith watched Elrond bid them farewell and then they mounted their horses and were gone.

 **A/N: My apologies for the long break between updates. (One reason I updated a day early). As I said, I was extremely busy. Now, however, I am back, and this story should return to weekly updates. :)**

 **Also if you're interested in something original that I've written go to and vote for my story _The Dusk of the Dragon Age_ for a writing contest. My pen name is the same on that website as it is on this one. It's about dragons and elves and some romance thrown in. Even if you don't vote for it go read it. **


	12. Fresh Beginnings

**_Learning to Laugh_**

 _Fresh Beginnings_

c.1059 TA- Imladris

The first week after the company from Greenwood left passed quietly and without anything significant happening. Lalaith was still quiet, and that was probably because her family had left and she now felt a little homesick. Glorfindel for the most part left her alone, unless it was at meal times or in the Hall of Fire on the rare occasion the hall was opened. She did not always show, but little by little over the next month she appeared more and more and her eyes held a brighter light in them once more.

Elladan had pressed him over that month, telling him that if he planned on winning her heart, it might also be best to spend time with her alone. Glorfindel had given the elf a flat look. "She is still adjusting, and has probably never been outside of her family's comfort this long. There is plenty of time for that later."

However, as he watched her when they were together, he discovered that Thranduil was right. Not that he had doubted it, but part of him had wondered at his promise that she was stronger than he thought. He had not expected her to bounce back even this quickly, and she once more had life in her eyes, and was soon acting much as she had before the attack. He never said anything about it to her, but inwardly it gave him slight hope that perhaps she could handle what he had to offer if it ever did come to that point.

This particular morning Glorfindel felt quite at peace with the world, future worries notwithstanding, and he sat against the wall of the garden and sang to himself as he sifted through a book of art he had come across in the library the day before. Halfway through the morning he got the sense that he was no longer alone, and he glanced up but saw no one. He frowned to himself but continued inspecting the piece of art in the book.

"Is that supposed to be Lúthien?" His eyes darted up but he still did not see her. Not feeling entirely comfortable, he glanced down at the picture again.

"Yes." He answered. Then he looked back up. "Where are you?"

"You cannot tell?" Her voice sounded amused. Maybe Thranduil had been right. Maybe he would have preferred Lalaith more liken to her mother.

"I felt you near but do not see you." He admitted. He heard a bright laugh and he glanced up to barely catch the sight of Lalaith dropping to the ground from the wall above them.

"I was wondering when you looked around earlier. I would think you would have learned to look up as a warrior."

"Not often. We fight on the ground." Glorfindel said.

"What of arrows and spears and such? Or dragons?"

"Perhaps we look up for that but not as much as directly above me. Besides, there are few dragons left now." He paused and glanced at her. "And I am not entirely sure how you managed to get onto the wall."

"I am a wood-elf." Lalaith said simply, but her eyes sparkled with amusement, and once more he saw a slight glimpse of blue within her eyes. He wondered how that was possible.

"I knew that." Glorfindel said. "I did not know that meant you could climb up smooth walls."

"I do not think there is such thing as smooth walls." Lalaith said. "Perhaps only marble walls, and those are few and far in between. And this wall is made of a rougher stone."

He looked at her curiously. "Are you a stone mason as well?"

"No, merely an experienced climber. Though all of us learned more about stones whilst we built the new palace. More than we wanted quite honestly." Lalaith said.

Glorfindel smiled and shook his head. "I suppose I shall learn better to look up. What did you learn of stone that you had no want to?"

Lalaith cocked her head. "We learned that the stone that makes up the caves is very hard to cut into. Whilst that is good for defending ourselves, it makes it hard to carve out halls and passageways. Though we soon learned of a type of metal that cut into it well. Though it took awhile for us to carve it out yet. Ada got some Dwarves to help since it was taking so long."

"Truly? I thought he had no love for them?"

"He doesn't, but we needed their help. Both our workers and theirs were suspicious the entire time, but nothing other than a few cutting words and glares happened."

"That sounds lovely."

"I was not there for most of it, what I know is mainly word from my brother. He was the one in charge of making sure everyone behaved."

Glorfindel laughed. "I am sure he enjoyed it."

A wry smile curved her face. "He complained about it a lot when we met. I do not think he has forgiven our father for it since."

"What is the new palace like?"

"I think it was inspired by Menegroth, but I think it is better from the paintings I have seen. Menegroth was too much stone and jewels."

"You do not like stone and jewels?"

"No, at least not in the grandeur Menegroth had. Our palace is simpler in design, but is filled with as much natural light as possible, and is decorated not with jewels but with living rock."

"Living rock?"

"Or so it seems. Our artisans were skilled enough to design the walls as if the leaves, trees, and other such things on the walls are alive."

"That I would like to see." Glorfindel said and then his eyes glazed over. "Though I wonder what the others would say."

"Others?"

"Hm? Oh, during the Last Alliance it sometimes felt a war between our own more than a siege against Sauron. I am sure you know of that well enough. But in either case, the others, mainly the other Alliance leaders, did not think your people advanced enough, and believed it a fault. Your grandfather Oropher, who remembered Menegroth well enough, was quite angry about it as well. He thought Thingol just as much at fault for being the other way around, though Oropher had a taste for finery as well. Either way, I know Gil-galad for one built Lindon's fortress as impressive as he could, jewels, stone, and all. Celeborn found Amon Lanc far too simple and was one reason he tried to talk Oropher into letting him have it."

"I don't understand what's so great about jewels anyway." Lalaith muttered. "But I have heard of that before. Although the way my father talks, my grandfather was more like them than he is."

"Your father is also far more simple in heart. I think that is from his mother, or at least so he told me. Tis where your own gifts come from."

"Yes, so he told me. Though my father does like emeralds quite fondly."

Glorfindel laughed at that. "We all have our weaknesses. But he also has an obsession with the color green. Else he would not have named his first son for it."

"True enough." Lalaith said, her eyes sparkling again. She glanced at the book in his hand. "But tell me, what makes you inspect a book of art today?"

Glorfindel shrugged, handing her the book. "I found it in the library yesterday, and thought it would be something worth glancing through."

"Copies of art instead of all of the art within the House?" Lalaith asked. "It seems like an enigma to me."

"I have seen all of the art inside the House enough times to have it memorized."

"Ah." Lalaith said as she glanced through the book. She stopped on another piece of art and inspected it curiously. "But it does have some interesting pictures I suppose." She looked up at him. "Do you do anything besides read and knock Elrond's warriors around with the sword?"

Glorfindel frowned. "I also spend a lot of time chasing after his sons. And usually he wishes for me to give advice on whatever is happening. Why?"

"The time seems to pass more slowly here, and I know why, but I feel like life would become quite boring doing the same thing for centuries on end. In Greenwood no day seems to pass the same way all the time."

"Sometimes life does get a little dull." Glorfindel admitted. "But such is the cost of being immortal."

Now she frowned. "Do you hunt for food here?"

"Most of the High Elves refrain from eating meat. The land produces enough fruit to live off of, and our bodies do not need the strength from meat that mortals do."

Lalaith cocked her head. "That seems strange."

"Perhaps. That is how most live in Aman as well."

"But what of Tulkas or Oromë? Are they both not hunters?"

"Yes. But they enjoy the hunt more than the kill itself. Most of the time they avoid killing what they hunt."

"That seems strange to me. The animals respect us and we them. But yet we hunt them, and they do not lose their respect for us."

Glorfindel nodded. "And there is nothing wrong with that. From what I have read Doriath was quite similar, even though Melian stood guard over it and I am sure the land produced plenty of fruit there as well. Your father might know better. Tis just how Elrond and his advisors chose to live. And, though they might disagree with me, your people are much more skilled in the hunt than ours. We have several swordsmen that could beat most any opponent to come upon them and spears that could pierce any hide, but none of our archers could begin to match yours."

Lalaith grinned as she looked at him. "Are you suggesting it is difficult to hunt with a sword?"

"Yes. Unless your prey is an Orc or enemy."

"I would like to see that attempted. Though I am almost certain my father could do it."

"That I would not doubt. But your father can also use a bow just as well."

Lalaith conceded the point. "You once said that there were a few adventures around here. I have been wondering what they were."

Glorfindel sighed. "Very well. I will tell you of the few we have. But I doubt any of them will have anything as exciting as Greenwood in them."

They spent the rest of the afternoon in quiet conversation, and it released a weight from Glorfindel's chest. She had not fallen yet, and it might take awhile for her to ever reciprocate his feelings. But he had thought the hope of that had fled when the Orcs had attacked them. He was glad to be proven wrong, and he silently thanked Eru for the chance. It was not ideal perhaps, but it was a start.

A new, fresh start.

* * *

Two more months passed and fall began to settle in the air. Lalaith had become full of life once more, and everyone was happy to see it. During the time she was there, she had not only spent time, both with others and alone, with Glorfindel, but she had also built a strong friendship with all of Elrond's children, and Celebrían had also begun spending more time with her as well. However, as fall began coming closer, Celebrían expressed her desire to visit her family and to see the Golden Wood once more.

Elrond had known it would come, and regretted that he would have to stay in Imladris. "Will you make sure they reach Lórien safely?" He asked Glorfindel quietly.

"Yes of course." Glorfindel answered.

"I do not wish to send you away, especially now." Elrond sighed.

"Your family's safety is my concern, my friend." Glorfindel said.

"You have another concern now." Elrond pointed out.

"I doubt she will brave the mountains now until the spring. It would be too dangerous, even for us."

"I suppose that is true. I have told Celebrían to leave as soon as possible so as to reach Lórien before the first snow."

"It is not even fall yet."

"No but it's close. And you never know." Elrond added at the end.

Glorfindel snorted. "And you are very protective. At this time of year no snow is going to affect us, or our travel for that matter. But I agree we should leave as soon as possible."

"See you do." Elrond said, but his eyes betrayed his annoyance. Glorfindel only smiled.

"I will try." And then he escaped before Elrond decided to punish him.

* * *

"I must leave soon." Glorfindel told Lalaith that afternoon when he found her in the woods. She had become quite fond of the oldest tree in the woods, and he had learned that more often than not if she was unable to be found elsewhere she would be here.

Lalaith glanced at him from her position in the tree and then rolled onto her belly and watched him curiously. "What for?"

"Celebrían wishes to go to Lórien, and Arwen will go with her. They are probably planning to spend the winter there. Elrond asked me to guard them on their journey."

Lalaith cocked her head. "Can I come?"

Glorfindel's eyes widened. "You wish to come?"

"You said yourself I would need to see the Golden Wood for myself. Besides, my horse is bored." She said grinning. Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, I am not sure how well your father would like that."

"I can decide things for myself." Lalaith said and Glorfindel heard her father's own words in her mouth.

"Fine then, take it up with Elrond yourself. I will not be held responsible. We would not be staying long, however."

"Why not? We could stay until spring with Elrond's family."

Glorfindel blinked. "Again, you can take that up with Elrond. I am not sure how well your father would like this idea."

"I will ask him." Lalaith said and she disappeared into the tree for a moment and then he caught sight of her singing softly to a bird in her hand. Then the bird flew off. "A bird will return and tell us how he answers."

"And if Celebrían wishes to stay in Lórien past the spring?"

Lalaith shrugged. "We do not have too."

Glorfindel could not say anything against her simple logic. She was right. "So be it. But I would like an honest interpretation of your father's answer when it comes." He said and she grinned as she dropped from the tree.

"Do not worry. I am not that stupid."

"I would hope not."

* * *

An answer came, and it came in the form of a letter tied to a raven's leg. "Is that a clear enough interpretation?" Lalaith asked as she handed him the letter. Glorfindel sighed.

"Yes. I suppose it is. It came just in time too. We leave at dawn."

Lalaith smiled and took the letter back, dancing back to the room with the letter in hand. He only shook his head.

Light had not yet broken before Glorfindel, Celebrían, Arwen, Lalaith, and ten other guards were readying to leave Imladris. Celebrían and Elrond were speaking softly, but Lalaith had long broken any quiet peace morning brought. She had been talking almost nonstop and was even now narrating some story that was making the Twins laugh. "Good luck." Erestor muttered as he handed Glorfindel the last bag to go on one of the pack horses.

Erestor was a quiet, gentle soul, and Glorfindel knew he was having a hard time managing Lalaith's personality even as he had a hard time handling her father. Glorfindel laughed at the look in his eyes. "I could handle her father. Get rest while we are away, hm? You will not have me messing up the library while gone."

"That is true." Erestor said. "Enjoy the trip."

"I'll try, but I will be happy once we arrive in Lórien." Glorfindel said as he strapped down the last bag. He was dressed in leather armor for the trip, both for comfort and protection. That, and it would be nice to be less noticed as they traveled. Lalaith's horse, which he had learned was named Beinion, was snorting in the early morning air. Someone had tried to settle him, but he had pranced out of the way obviously quite untamable at the moment.

"Just keep away from the Orcs." Erestor said and handed him his sword.

"You are full of encouragement you know that?" Glorfindel asked.

"Goheno nin."

"We will be fine." Glorfindel assured him. "Namárië."

"Namárië." Erestor repeated and then stepped back. Glorfindel made sure his sword was secured before he met up with the rest of the guards, quietly giving them orders and then they mounted up as the three ellith finished saying good-bye. Glorfindel stood by Asfaloth, waiting for the others to mount before he did. Elladan walked up to him.

"You should have worn the sparkly armor." He said nudging him in the stomach as he glanced at Lalaith who was now saying farewell to Elrond.

Glorfindel scowled at him. "I would look foolish."

"And quite impressive." Elladan added.

"Forget it, Elladan." Glorfindel said.

"Oh alright, but I will be disappointed in nothing less than an engagement by the time you return."

Glorfindel frowned. "Don't expect anything other than disappointment then."

"You really are no fun at all." Elladan sighed.

"I would like to see how you court an elleth someday. And when you mess it up for yourself, expect me to be laughing behind you."

Elladan crossed his arms. "I will remember that."

"You had better."

Beinion was now snorting again and Lalaith had finished thanking Elrond for her stay so far. She looked amused as she walked up to her horse. She put her hand on his neck and he snorted again. She rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder. Glorfindel wondered what she said to him. As Arwen mounted her own horse, he glanced at Celebrían and found she was mounting as well. Elrond walked over to him.

"I don't doubt you will keep them safe, but be wary. No sightings of Orcs have been seen since, but make sure you attract as little attention as possible."

"You still worry far too much." Glorfindel said patting his shoulder. "But your faith is not misplaced. Believe me, it is the Orcs that should worry." He said, mouth twitching before he mounted Asfaloth. "I am sure you will be kept busy by those two." He said looking at the Twins who grinned sheepishly and Elrond sighed.

"I am sure. Namárië."

Glorfindel returned the farewell and he made one last scan. Lalaith had mounted Beinion and he raised an eyebrow as Beinion now looked tame. Lalaith shrugged and Beinion did his best to look at her, a doleful look in his eye. Then Glorfindel turned Asfaloth around and two guards trotted down the path first, followed by two more on their tale. Then Glorfindel himself followed, with the three ellith behind him, and then the rest of the guards.


	13. Gifts and Food

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Gifts and Food_

c.1059 TA- On the Road to Lórien

As they traveled, Lalaith kept everyone on their toes and amused. The guards especially found her antics with speaking to the animals annoying, because often they would think the scuffle near them was an enemy until an animal burst out of the ground and usually ended up near Beinion. Other times, leaves in trees they were traveling through started rustling without any wind, and the guards would become tense, only for nothing else to happen. Lalaith would usually then tell them that it was okay, that it was only the tree's excitement.

On the other hand, Celebrían and Arwen were kept entertained by the Princess' stories and Glorfindel found himself somewhere in the middle. He was only slightly annoyed at her lack of safety awareness, but at the same time, he found her joy and life endearing.

One night while they camped he brought her food to find her staring at the stars and singing a quiet song to herself. "What do you sing?" he asked quietly, not recognizing the words.

"My people sing it during the Feast of Starlight." Lalaith said quietly and glanced at him. Her grey eyes met his gold ones and for a second, only a second, he saw something in them he hadn't before. Then the look was gone, and she looked away, back at the stars. "Do you celebrate in Imladris?"

"Yes, but not for as long as they do in Greenwood." Glorfindel said and sat down next to her. She sat up and he held out the bowl to her. She accepted it graciously and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you did not eat meat?"

"We eat it when we must." Glorfindel said smiling. "Tis easier to hunt than carry food with us."

"Ah." Lalaith said and began eating. "Are you not eating?"

"The stew is for you and the ladies. We eat lembas while traveling."

Lalaith cocked her head. "Why do we get this?"

"Because you might not be, but there is one who is quite the picky eater. And she only barely tolerates the stew."

"Oh?" Lalaith asked smiling. "Are you allowed to speak of your leaders as such?"

"That's why I won't tell you which one." Glorfindel said, now grinning himself. "And that is why it is easier to give all three of you the stew."

Lalaith laughed lightly and kept eating. "I have had lembas before. We used to travel more than we do. And that is what we mostly ate on the way to Imladris. At least during the day. At night we usually ate something liken to this."

"Indeed. Why do you think you eat in the morning and at night and not during the day?"

"Truly? Well, now part of me wishes I knew which one."

"Which is why I won't tell you. I know you well enough to know what you would do if you knew."

"That's disappointing." Lalaith sighed and set aside the now empty bowl. She glanced up at the stars again. "How far from Lórien are we?"

"A couple more days." Glorfindel said. "Depending on how fast we ride."

"Beinion is not happy with the pace you set." Lalaith pointed out.

Glorfindel laughed. "That does not surprise me either. Asfaloth does not like it either, so the two can complain together if they like. But some people's horses are slow." He said and Lalaith glanced at Arwen's horse. She smiled.

"Yes, but I do not think it is the horse, rather the riders. Or one of the riders anyway." She eyed Celebrían now and Glorfindel's smile widened.

"You are quite intuitive."

"Hannon le." Lalaith said. "But it is not hard to see how nervous she gets going any faster than a slow canter. And that is if we get to that speed."

"Well, I would never say it myself, but I do not think you are far from wrong. But perhaps in Lórien you will learn why." Glorfindel said, ending more seriously than he began.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll wait and see if you figure it out. Then I'll give you answers if you cannot find them." He stood, taking her bowl as he did. "You should rest."

"I am not tired." Came the expected response. He had learned from those on guard through the night that she had yet to sleep. He had asked her about it yesterday, and she had shrugged and given him the same response.

"You have no idea how much you sound like your father. You should still rest." Glorfindel said as he walked away though he could practically feel her eyes rolling behind him. Then he froze, and everyone else did too. A growl had come out of the night, and the guard on duty whistled sharply. Glorfindel started to draw his sword, but a soft hand stopped his. He looked at Lalaith surprised.

"She is not our enemy." She said quietly. "She has pups, and no food to feed herself."

"But-."

"She's desperate. Give her what's left of the stew."

Glorfindel hesitated and then nodded. "But how?"

Lalaith looked toward where the growl had come from. She started singing softly. The wolf slowly entered the ring of light surrounding the fire. She nodded at Glorfindel and then knelt in front of the wolf. She offered her hand to the she-wolf and hesitantly the wolf nudged her hand. Lalaith smiled and started stroking the wolf's head. Glorfindel brought the stew over. Everyone was watching tensely, but Lalaith was unconcerned and merely sung softly to the wolf whilst it ate out of the bowl.

Arwen, however, looked surprised rather than scared, and now she was smiling. Some of the guards had released their tension. Glorfindel was watching quite amazed. He had seen such things in Aman, but had not expected to see the same here outside of an elven realm. The she-wolf finished the stew and then looked around the campsite. Then she looked back at Lalaith and licked her cheek before turning and disappearing into the night.

The tension left the campsite, and Arwen immediately rushed to Lalaith's side to question her about it. Glorfindel was smiling to himself and he stood and walked to the edge of the campsite, looking out into the darkness and not seeing any danger. He wondered if he would have ever known that cubs would have died had he killed the desperate she-wolf. Lalaith had stopped him though, and he was glad for it. He sighed, of all the gifts he had been given in Aman, part of him wished he had been given a gift that would have allowed him to do the same that the Silva and Thranduil and Lalaith could. It would have been nice to be able to speak to the trees.

He knew some of the Maia could, Olórin himself could speak to animals, but when he had asked the Maia had admitted they did not speak back to him, merely listened. But Olórin had a friend named Aiwendil, and that Maia seemed to have a similar relationship with nature that Thranduil did. Both of them had recently arrived in Ennor, and as happy as he had been to see them, the thought troubled Glorfindel. It meant that Thranduil's fears might be true.

He turned as he heard Lalaith giggle at something Arwen had said and as he watched her a new thought came to mind. Perhaps they had given him a similar gift after all.

* * *

They arrived in Lórien and Glorfindel laughed at the look on Lalaith's face. They were met by a guard of mainly Silvan elves at the border of the river. At that point, they made camp once more, but this time in flets above the trees. This was because after a night of rest Elrond's guards would leave and return to Imladris once more, entrusting the ellith to Lórien's care.

The Silva had greeted Lalaith enthusiastically. One of the younger marchwardens had been quite excited to see her. Her eyes had brightened at seeing him as well, and once they were settled the two had begun speaking in the woodland tongue quite quickly. Glorfindel watched curiously but another greeted him. "Lord Glorfindel, my name is Nemirben, I am the Captain of this patrol. We were told you would be coming."

"Well met, Captain." Glorfindel said quietly and noticed a striking similarity between the Captain and the young Silvan that had recognized Lalaith.

He and the Captain sat on the edge of the flet. "We did not know Greenwood's Princess would be accompanying you."

"The Princess was given an answer from her father late, and only last minute decided to come here."

"Truly? I am not surprised." Nemirben said sounding amused.

"Have you met her before?"

"I was sent to Greenwood as a guard to a messenger to King Thranduil. She was young then, barely of age."

"Ah," Glorfindel said wondering what she had been like at the time. "And is that your son?"

"Yes." Nemirben answered. "He insisted he wanted to come with me. He enjoys the bow more than the sword, and I think he was personally hoping to get one of Greenwood's while there."

"That's not something they share willingly."

Nemirben laughed. "No, and I told him so. Either way, he was around the same age as the Prince and Princess, and while there caused havoc among everyone else."

"I am sure that amused the king."

"I am not sure that amused is the right word, but yes, you are right. But they were young and innocent at the time." Nemirben said smiling. "If nothing else I am sure Alassiel was amused enough by it that the king did not kick us out."

"You call the Queen by her first name?" Glorfindel asked, confused. "I see no reason not too, but I would think it unusual."

Nemirben's face blushed slightly. "Well, yes. I sometimes forget she is now a Queen. She is my cousin. My mother and hers were sisters, but when we moved my father chose to follow King Amdír and they chose to follow King Oropher."

"Truly? I am surprised."

"My family was not too thrilled with their decision, but all was made well. It was one reason I went as a guard, and why I felt comfortable enough to bring Haldir." Nemirben said and his eyes trailed to his son again. "Are you leaving with the guard?"

"No, I will stay until they decide to leave."

"Now you surprise me. Whatever for?"

Glorfindel shrugged. "We are not far from Imladris if Elrond needs me too badly, and who knows? I may be needed here as well. That, and the king would have been angry with me if I had not stayed with his daughter." Glorfindel said and his eyes landed on Lalaith.

"Ah. That sounds more like it." Nemirben said. "Your company will rest here tonight, and we will travel to Caras Galadhon tomorrow."

"Hannon le."

"Tis a pleasure." Nemirben answered and then set guards around them. Arwen then sat next to him.

"I am sure that you are much more grand than a young marchwarden." She said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Thank you. They are cousins." He said and Arwen reddened slightly.

"Oh."

"But I appreciate your concern." He added at the end.

Arwen cocked her head. "You are concerned as well."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because I've seen the way she looks at you, and despite what you think, I believe you will not be disappointed."

"She looks at me no different."

"That is not true." Arwen said and she glanced at Lalaith who still spoke to Haldir. "For instance her eyes are bright enough when she looks at him, but when she looks at you there is something deeper in the depths of her eyes."

"Forgive me if I do not share your enthusiasm. I will believe you if she ever says the same." Glorfindel said and then moved to speak with Elrond's guards before they went to sleep. Arwen sighed. Her father was right. The Balroq Slayer did need more confidence.

* * *

The next day they traveled through the woods and arrived at Caras Galadhon near dusk. They were greeted by Amroth and Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Lalaith was greeted warmly by Amroth while Celebrían and Arwen were greeted even more enthusiastically by their family. Amroth smiled.

"I am glad to finally have the pleasure of meeting Greenwood's Princess. What brings you to Lórien?"

"I was in Imladris and when Lady Celebrían said she wished to come here, I asked my father if I could travel along." Lalaith said.

Amroth laughed. "I see. What were you doing in Imladris?"

"My family traveled there earlier this year, and I stayed behind when they left. I thought it could be fun."

"Well, we will try to keep you entertained until spring." Amroth said as he kissed her hand. Then he looked up and saw Glorfindel. "I should have known you would be coming with her. King Thranduil would have never let her come without you."

Glorfindel smiled as he inclined his head. "Lord Elrond would not have let me stay behind either with his family coming. I suppose I had little choice."

"Well, when your sword is legend I suppose it is often requested as well. I heard you greeted Olórin when he came from across the Sea."

"Yes." Glorfindel answered. "We have been friends for a long time." Lalaith watched their conversation curiously for a few minutes before she was greeted by Lady Galadriel.

"Mae govannen, Thranduiliel." Galadriel said.

"Mae govannen, my Lady." Lalaith replied.

Galadriel's eyes inspected her. Then she smiled. "I see you are like your father. Your eyes are as guarded as his. I am not surprised."

Lalaith felt Glorfindel's amusement as his eyes glanced at her for a moment. "Most people are not." She replied.

Galadriel laughed. "I should say not. How was your journey?"

"Fair. We encountered few others along the road."

"Good. You will be given a flet for your stay here."

"Hannon le," Lalaith said inclining her head.

"Glassen. Tomorrow there will be a Feast. Someone will be sent to guide you."

"Again, I thank you."

Galadriel smiled. "You are most welcome." Then, after consulting Amroth, Haldir led her to a flet.

"Come cousin, tell me why you really stayed in Imladris." Haldir pestered her as she followed him.

"I have told you why."

"You would not stay there unless you had a reason."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you would not leave the woods for any measure of peacefulness. And you are too restless to stay somewhere like Imladris, or even Lórien."

Lalaith made a face at his back as he climbed in front of her. "You do not know that. Perhaps I like peacefulness more than my father."

She heard a snort from ahead of her and then they arrived at a flet. "All yours." Haldir said gesturing to it. "Now tell me."

Lalaith sighed. "Fine. You heard we were attacked yes?"

"Yes. I was worried. But no report came that anyone named was hurt."

"I was fine, but I ended up on the edge of the battle. My father got me out and I was not hurt, but I got scared for a while. And, at the time, I had been with someone."

"Like an actual ellon?"

"Yes. Well maybe not. But he was close enough. My father did not trust him, and it turns out he was right not too. Three Spiders attacked us, we had been walking through the woods. I did not see it happen, but he turned tail and fled. My father saw it but did not tell me until recently what had really happened. Instead he only told me the ellon was missing. So my father took all of us to Imladris, to get away and hopefully clear our minds."

"And you stayed, why?" Haldir asked.

"When we were there, Orcs attacked Imladris as well."

"That sounds like a reason to flee." Haldir said.

"Well, perhaps, but when we were attacked, I was on the border. I would have been killed if I had not been rescued. I was confused, a little scared, and even more hesitant for what happened before. The night before the attack my father finally told me the truth, and I did not know what to do."

"And you wonder if your rescuer loves you or not?" Haldir asked.

"Well, I did. I asked him why he rescued me before my family left, wondering what to do. He said he loved me."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes, and my father does as well."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to come." Lalaith answered. "But my mind is still hesitant, even so. And I am now skeptical of my own heart."

Haldir frowned. "So you left him?"

"No." Lalaith said and Haldir's frown deepened. Then he cocked his head.

"Glorfindel?"

Lalaith nodded.

"That's why he is staying here then?"

She nodded again.

"And he said he loves you?"

"Yes."

"And you are unsure if you love him or not?"

"Yes." Lalaith sighed and sat down on the edge of the flet. "I want to know, but I am scared."

"Because some _yrch_ abandoned you?" Haldir asked and Lalaith frowned at him. He sighed exasperated and sat down next to her. "You should not fear the same from someone who has already rescued you."

"I know. And I am not scared as much of that. I am scared of my own judgment. What if I think I love him and do not? I do not wish to hurt him like I got hurt. I stayed to work out my own heart."

Haldir made another exasperated noise. "I understand that at least, but do not think on it long."

"Now you sound like my father."

Haldir laughed. "Well good. But let me ask you this. When that _yrch_ was trying to woo you, did you really feel anything for him?"

Lalaith had been wondering the same thing for a long time. She searched her memory. "At the time I thought I did."

"But?"

"But now, I am not so sure. I think I wanted too because on the outside he was everything I had dreamed off."

"And now?"

"Now, I do not know. I want to get to know him." Lalaith said.

"Well that's a good start already." Haldir said smiling. "I will leave you now. There are bath houses down the path and to the left. Your bags are already up here."

"Hannon le, for everything." Lalaith said quietly and he smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving her. She decided a bath would be nice, and grabbed a simple tunic and leggings and went to the bath houses. Once she was done she went back to her flet and glanced at the now dark sky. It must be midnight by now. She heard soft singing through the trees and smiled. It reminded her of home.

There was a knock at her door and she glanced at it surprised before she walked over and opened it. Glorfindel stood there and she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I guessed you were not asleep yet, and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

Lalaith's smile widened. "I guess you know me better than I thought." She stepped out of the way and he hesitated before he stepped inside the door. "Would you like something other than lembas? Apparently they brought food while I was away."

He looked skeptical. "It's the middle of the night."

"Well maybe they guessed I do not sleep too." Lalaith grabbed a pear and threw it at him. He caught it reflexively and then looked at her amused.

"Have you been watching me eat?" He asked.

"Every time I have joined the table for breakfast you have eaten one." Lalaith pointed out. "And nothing else."

"Oh." Glorfindel said. He cocked his head as she sat on the table as she inspected the fruit for herself. He walked over and looked in the bowl of fruit. "If you can throw fruit at me, then I can throw it at you." He said and grabbed a bunch of grapes and put it in her hands. "You are just like your father." He said as she looked surprised.

"I have never eaten these in Elrond's house."

"No, you sneak them into your lap hoping no one else notices and escape to the garden with them." Her cheeks reddened.

"When did you notice?"

"Last month when I saw you in the garden with them and wondered where you got them. The next day at breakfast I saw you reach for them and take them away."

"Well at least I kept the secret for that long." She said smiling at him as she ate the grapes.

"Why secret?" Glorfindel asked amused. "They're just grapes."

"Maybe I like having a secret or two." Lalaith said. "You have to have one or two." He raised an eyebrow as he bit into his own piece of fruit.

"You do?"

"Yes. Especially when at home everyone watches you quite closely." Lalaith added a little more soberly. Glorfindel frowned, he knew the feeling. More so after he returned than when he had been the leader of a house in Gondolin. "Goheno nin. I did not mean it to hurt." Lalaith said.

Glorfindel looked up. "No, I understand. After I returned I felt the same way."

Lalaith glanced at him and he could see compassion in her eyes. "Yes, I suppose." She looked back down at the grapes in her hand. "When I was younger I felt it worse, now it is more of a game than anything."

Glorfindel smiled. "Politics always are. You have stumbled on the truth."

Lalaith laughed. "That sounds like my father."

"He always hated politics. I think he found it more a cruel joke than anything that he became prince and then king."

Lalaith sighed. "I have never heard him say that but I would not be surprised. It's too late for this." She ended now sounding amused. "The night is not time for these conversations." She slid off the table and walked to the window and leaned into it. "Does it ever rain here?" She asked.

Glorfindel walked over and glanced at her. "Of course, the trees have to be sustained no?"

"But it is the Lady's power that makes them live so long, and I can feel her power in the air."

"You can?"

Lalaith cocked her head. "Yes, I felt Elrond's as well. What affects the trees is well spoken of among them."

"I am surprised. Few can feel something that powerful. And they work hard to mask it."

"Can you?" Lalaith asked him.

"Well, yes." Lalaith raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "I cannot help that they decided to make me as I am."

Lalaith rolled her eyes and turned back to looking out the window. "I think my father can as well. We feel life, and what affects life is felt. It's not a strong feeling, and I could not do anything to stop or interrupt it or use it, but I feel it's subtle influence on everything around it."

"Ah." Glorfindel said. "But I am still certain it rains here. Everything needs water to survive."

"I suppose we shall find out." Lalaith said smiling. "The mallorn trees are beautiful as the tales say, however."

"Most tales do not lie. They just leave things out." Glorfindel pointed out.

"That is why I ask you about places you have been. You still have not told me of Aman."

"Do you know how large Aman is?"

"Yes."

Glorfindel sighed. "I will tell you then. But it will take a long time."

"We have until spring in Lórien. And then who knows how long in Imladris." She pointed out.

Glorfindel glanced at her and the look she gave him was painfully innocent. "I will tell you as much as I have seen. But you will probably end up disappointed."

"I doubt it. I am not easily disappointed." She said smiling. "But I also wish to be shown around Lórien so that I can see it for myself."

"Well then we can walk as I tell you. But you may want to rest in here for tonight. There is a feast tomorrow, and I doubt you wish to arrive with straw in your hair."

She laughed and then walked away from the window. "I suppose I will avoid the stables for a day or two."

"That's a start anyway."

"Beinion will miss me."

"I think Beinion is a little too spoiled." Glorfindel said.

"Beinion is perfectly fine."

"Truly? You think so? He acts like a wild horse until you start talking to him when he looks quite ashamed and a little doleful."

Lalaith pouted. "He's just a baby."

"A spoiled one."

"And Asfaloth is not?"

"Asfaloth is a war horse."

"Beinion could run faster."

"I have little doubt, Beinrion was bred for the forest. He has to be fast and quick on his feet. But that has nothing to do with his spoiled behavior."

"Ai. He is not spoiled. He enjoys attention." Lalaith insisted.

"As you say." Glorfindel said but she could see the disbelief in his eyes.

"Not spoiled."

Glorfindel gave up and walked to the table and sat down on the bench. "Very well. Come, you were nervous to meet Galadriel. Now what do you think?"

"You were right. I had little reason to be nervous." Lalaith admitted and sat across from him.

Glorfindel's smile looked wry and a little too cocky. "Of course."

"You do not have to be so proud of yourself. Perhaps I will call you Beinion." Lalaith laughed as the smile vanished from Glorfindel's face.

"I was not that proud of myself."

"Whatever Beinion." She said and he only sighed, knowing he had walked into that one himself.

 **A/N: Yes, in this one Haldir is actually related to the royal family. I thought it would make for an interesting dynamic. :)**

 **Also my original story _The Dusk of the Dragon Age_ can still be read on . My pen name is the same on both sites. Have a good week! :D**


	14. Fears of the Past

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Fears of the Past_

c.1059-1060 TA- Lórien

The feast the next day was joyous, but Lalaith sighed halfway through it. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "You sigh?"

"I would not call this a feast." Lalaith said. "More like a fancy dinner."

"And what are feasts like in Greenwood?"

"You shall have to see one day." Lalaith said. "After all we agreed you would see the palace someday as well."

"Is this going to be all in one day? Because I fear I will be quite overwhelmed by all of this."

"Knowing my father, yes." Lalaith said.

"Great." Glorfindel muttered and Lalaith smiled as Haldir slipped into a seat beside her.

"You look bored." He commented. Lalaith rolled her eyes.

"Your astute observation is duly noted."

Haldir glared at her and then looked at her untouched goblet. "The wine might make you feel better." He said waving it in front of her face.

"I doubt it." Her nose crinkled at the smell. "Besides, it's not even the best wine."

"You have been around your father too much." Glorfindel muttered on the other side of her. Haldir smirked and set down the goblet.

"You have not even danced once."

"That is not dancing." Lalaith said.

"Now you sound like Beinion." Glorfindel said quietly even as Haldir looked confused between the two. Lalaith's mouth opened to reply but then she narrowed her eyes at him. He quite purposely picked up his goblet and took a sip out of it. Lalaith had been right, the wine was not the best he had ever tasted, but he would not tell her that.

"Who is Beinion?" Haldir asked curiously. He then questioned Lalaith in their own tongue and Lalaith laughed. She shook her head and replied before looking at Glorfindel.

"Perhaps, but you will understand. Why do you think my father always looked bored? We do not take feasting lightly."

Haldir laughed at that. "I remember that. I do not think I have seen anything like that after I came back here."

"Yes, I doubt anywhere else would have the same. I suppose it was too much to hope. I was counting on your kin to have riled up these high-elves a little."

"The lord and lady? Or our king?" Haldir asked amused. "Because if anything I think they have mellowed him out. Amroth used to be more like Thranduil."

"Ah. But do none of you throw your own feasts?"

"No. We have lived under their refined elegance too long. No offence." He added quickly to Glorfindel who looked quite amused.

"None taken." Glorfindel said. "I know the differences between our kin well enough."

Haldir said something else to Lalaith whose lips parted when she heard it. "Haldir!" She scolded while he looked quite delighted.

Glorfindel, for whatever reason, believed what he said had to do with him. "Is that because you hung around her father for so long?" Haldir asked him, looking delighted with himself.

"Mostly," Glorfindel answered.

"Well, we are not all _that_ crazy, but some of us are." Haldir said smiling as he nudged his cousin.

"I believe you are in that category as well." Lalaith muttered and she finally decided to take a sip of wine that she immediately regretted.

"Perhaps." Haldir admitted. Suddenly a red-faced ellon sidled up to the other side of Haldir and smiled dreamily. He murmured something in their tongue and both Haldir and Lalaith looked at him surprised. Haldir looked apologetic. "Er, this is my brother." He told both of them. He said something that sounded a little harsher to his brother who did not register it.

"I do not think he cares about the vintage of the wine." Glorfindel said to Lalaith who glared at him.

"I do not care to lose control of myself liken to that either." Lalaith said and looked at Haldir who was fruitlessly trying to get his brother off of him. "What is his name?"

"Rúmil." Haldir said. "He has barely come of age. He was only allowed to have more than one glass a few years ago." A few minutes later Nemirben appeared on Rúmil's other side. He and Haldir had a quick conversation before Nemirben coaxed Rúmil into his arms and pulled him away. Haldir sighed. "He has not learned when to stop yet."

"I can see that." Lalaith said.

"And, for the record, he's never had any vintage liken to what your father stores."

"You have?" Glorfindel asked.

Lalaith giggled. "We may have snuck some out when he was in Greenwood."

"Your father was right about the two of you causing havoc."

"The two of us?" Haldir asked incredulously. "It was Legolas' idea."

"Legolas?"

Lalaith nodded. "Yes. I would have never done it."

"Never?" Haldir asked.

"Well, maybe eventually I would have. But it was only one glass for each of us."

"What kind of wine was it?" Glorfindel asked.

"Dorwinion." Haldir admitted. "One glass was more than enough. At least for me. You two seemed to have a better time of it."

"Are you kidding? Legolas was passed out on the ground. You at least made it to your room."

"And you?" Glorfindel asked.

"She was the one caught." Haldir said. "With three empty glasses. I was already gone, having somehow stumbled out when I heard the king's voice."

"What did he do?"

"He actually thought I had tricked Legolas into downing all three glasses." Lalaith admitted. "I told him I had only given him one glass. Apparently my only difference is obsessive giggling. Which is why I do not do what your brother just did." She told Haldir who was laughing.

Glorfindel sighed. "Well at least you learned."

"One better than my dear brother." Haldir said rolling his eyes. "My other brother is a little more wise."

"Where is he?" Lalaith asked.

"Orophin?" Haldir glanced around the clearing and his eyes scanned the couples dancing. "They must have left already. He was married a few years ago. He is actually probably the calmest of all of us." Haldir admitted.

"Is that why you remain unmarried?" Lalaith asked.

"No." Haldir said.

"Oh? And so give me an excuse."

Haldir straightened his tunic. "Typically I have been known to stay away from ellith."

"So you run away?"

"No. I just- do not feel it best." Haldir said but his tone betrayed him.

"So you run away." Lalaith said and this time it was not a question. Glorfindel heard Haldir respond coldly in their tongue and he half listened as they began arguing in their tongue. After a few minutes of this, Haldir got up, said one last thing, and disappeared. Lalaith looked quite amused. "Apparently ellith scare him."

"You do not."

"Yes, but he met me before he actually had to be more serious around us." She paused. "And we're cousins." She added and then smiled.

"Did you tell him who Beinion was?" Glorfindel asked.

"Has it been bothering you this whole time?" Lalaith asked. "No, but I told him he was wrong."

"I would not say 'bothering' exactly."

Lalaith rolled her eyes. "You are too used to these games. Now come, I want to get out of here." She said and he followed her as they slipped into the forest. There was song and laughter high up in the trees near the clearing, but as they got away from the heart of Caras Galadhon, silence became more common. They too walked silently although occasionally Lalaith would begin humming.

They found a small stream and Lalaith seemed to brighten at the sight of a deer sipping the water. She started singing, again in her own tongue, and Glorfindel listened curiously. She approached the deer who allowed her to touch her and he saw Lalaith hold something else to the deer's mouth that it took before it sipped the water once more and bounded into the forest. She then sat on the bank of the stream and took off her circlet. Then she began braiding her hair into one long braid although she still sang to herself.

Glorfindel watched for a moment entranced before he sat next to her. "Would you teach me your words?"

"So that you can eavesdrop on Haldir?"

"Well, perhaps that would be amusing, but that is not what I was thinking." She looked at him curiously.

"What were you thinking?"

Glorfindel looked away, unsure if he should broach the topic, but decided he might as well now. "Did you not stay so we could know each other better?" He asked. "Your tongue is important to you, as important to who you are as the fact that you do not see the feast here like the feast in your home. And," he hesitated, "And I want to know the words you sing."

She was watching him intensely now, and he looked away, feeling that his ears were probably burning. He pushed down the urge to check that his hair covered them. "Yes, I did." She finally said. "But why the words I sing?"

Glorfindel looked at her, and she saw the slight blush on his cheeks. He shrugged. "They sound beautiful." He said simply.

"They are simple." Lalaith said quietly but on the inside she felt something else change within her. "But I suppose I have asked much of you."

"Asking me everything I remember of Aman much?" Glorfindel asked, a now teasing tone in his voice.

"Yes, I see your point." Lalaith said sighing. "I will teach you." She said and her eyes met his again. He was not sure what was in them, but something inside of him leapt at the sight. "And since you asked for songs, that is how I will teach you." She ended smiling.

"Hannon le." Glorfindel said, his voice quiet and gentle. Something about it softened Lalaith's hesitation as well.

* * *

The winter passed quietly and quickly. There was no snow in Lórien, something Lalaith lamented, but still the weather was cool. Occasionally she would be found running through the woods like an elfling with Haldir, or laughing with Arwen, but most often she spent her time with Glorfindel, and Amroth had laughed when he figured out what was really going on. "Thranduil's child with a prince of Gondolin? Who knew?" He said laughing to himself. But though to everyone else it looked like they would be as Elladan predicted, no engagement was forthcoming, and they were not even formally courting.

But something had changed over the course of the winter. They had spent hours telling each other of what they knew, she teaching him the woodland tongue, and he telling her about distant lands. In the course of such innocent conversation, however, deeper and more personal stories had been told as well.

In fact, she had finally, and a little tearfully, told him herself of Nibenon. He had listened, outwardly calm and understanding though inwardly it stirred something inside of him that felt as angry as he suspected Thranduil had been. Her version of the story held none of the mistrust Thranduil's had, and through hers he saw the side of the story that had been deceived. She told him she was sorry for it now, and that she wished he had never come.

His anger was directed at the young ellon, wondering who could possibly wish to willfully deceive her and lead her on, while never once considering the consequence of misguiding her love and trust. Her story ended with something that Thranduil had not said, and that she told him her father never knew. She looked at him guiltily.

"I never told my father. I thought perhaps he would still show up, and I knew if Ada had known he would have made sure to catch him and chase him away first. Now that I know the truth, I feel horrible about it. I should have realized something was wrong. But it is common in the Greenwood and- well, you once told me I deserved the truth, and now I think you do as well." She bit her lip and her eyes grew full of sorrow and self-guilt.

She herself wondered if Glorfindel would change his mind after this, and perhaps he would be glad no promise existed between them yet. She took a deep breath and could not convince herself to look Glorfindel in the eye. "He knew my father did not trust him. He said he loved me, that he wished to marry me. I told him he would have to talk to my father about that. He sighed. 'You know your father does not like me. He will never allow us to marry.' I told him that was not true, that my father would reconsider and that it might be a little while, but he would eventually give in. He did not look too happy about it. He, he told me if we bonded then and there it would not matter."

Glorfindel found it harder to stay calm.

"I might have been deceived, but I knew I could not do it. I told him that I couldn't, that I loved my father too much. After that he told me to think about it, that if we married there was nothing my father could say, it would be done. Part of me believed him, but before he could convince me the Spiders came… Lately I have been thanking the Spiders more than cursing them. I cannot say if it were otherwise I might not have been convinced. I am sorry, I did not know-." She broke off and sighed. "Anyway, you know what happened." She paused again and then her voice sounded weaker. "Do you hate me now?"

Glorfindel's eyes snapped to hers at that. "Valar, no." He said and moved closer to her. He took her hand and she felt that his spirit held anger.

"You are angry." She said, shrinking slightly from him.

"Not at you, Lalaith, never at you." Glorfindel swallowed and then spoke again. "At him, yes. It is a good thing he has disappeared now."

Lalaith's fearful eyes turned to his. "You do not hate me for believing him?"

"How could I? You were innocent, and had no reason to believe otherwise." He felt like cursing but he knew that would only scare her farther. He fought to choke back his anger before he spoke again. "I- Have you heard of Turgon's sister?"

"Aredhel? Yes."

"Eöl's name has been a curse since then." Glorfindel said quietly. "He drew her in using trickery and deception the same way this ellon did to you. Is it any wonder I am angry? Turgon could have torn Morgoth apart in that moment. Once he figured out what had happened, well, it was quite similar to your situation. I am only relieved you were spared her fate, and that your father was there to protect you."

Lalaith sniffed once. "But I-."

"Believed him, yes. Just the way Aredhel believed him. Do not blame yourself." He said quietly and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist. To his surprise, she curled her legs up and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You still love me?"

"I could not stop, whatever else may happen." Glorfindel said kissing her forehead. She shivered once and he pulled his cloak around her. She had fallen asleep on him that evening.

On the other side, he had told her everything he remembered of himself, making sure she knew what she would get into if she did reciprocate her feelings. Like he had been indignant that she thought he would hate her for Nibenon's crime, she thought his fear of his past was stupid, though she still did not admit she loved him yet. He did not care, he was patient, and after what she had admitted to him he did not wish to push her. Though when she dryly told him that, "Fear of your past? Everyone has nightmares in their past, excepting elflings. If you were too scared of your past to marry you should have stayed with Mandos," he had felt surprised at her bluntness and he vaguely remembered Thranduil telling him Alassiel had once said the same to him.

"I do not want to hurt anyone." Glorfindel had explained quietly.

"I think we have already discovered that we have both hurt each other already. You are asking for something only achieved by a superficial marriage, one that could only be done by mortals who do not bond quite as strongly as we." Her words had rang with truth that he had never thought about.

"How would you know?"

"My mother spoke to me once, telling me this. It was a few months after he disappeared and she told me what I had learned on a harder path."

Glorfindel sighed. "I suppose she was right."

Lalaith rolled her eyes. "If you are allowed to not blame me for what happened, I am allowed to not fear your past."

He could not contradict her there.

* * *

Glorfindel found that year that the break of spring brought Lalaith alive like little else might. He watched amused as she skipped through the woods, utterly content with singing softly to herself and dancing to music that only she heard. He followed her, slower in pace and watching her more than paying attention to the season. He had seen beautiful springs and sorrowful ones, and he had been in many different countries where spring held more beauty than most poets could describe.

This was different, however, and he had no inclination to watch the leaves change colors when such a beautiful flower blossomed before his eyes. Lalaith was at peace with the world around her, far more than he had seen but so short a time ago. "What is it?" She asked him.

He broke out of his reverie to blink at her. "What?"

"You look deep in thought about something." She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

He blushed slightly. "I noticed that you are far more content and joyous now than you were last year."

She cocked her head and then smiled. "I have enjoyed being in Lórien. This time of peace has settled my mind and soul, at least in regard to the attack." She said and then glanced at him more closely. "And then there's you of course."

"Me?"

"You have been patient with me." She said and he could see the sincerity in her eyes. "It has done wonders for me."

"I am glad to help." He said taking her hand and kissing it gently. They turned slightly away from each other and began to stroll through the woods once more. She was singing a song under her breath, and he realized he did not recognize it. "The song," he started, "You are singing it in Sindar, but I do not recognize it. Is it from Doriath? Or did you translate it?"

Lalaith suddenly tensed in his arm and he frowned and glanced at her. "What's wrong?" Her mouth opened but she said nothing at first. She finally glanced at him but there was a slight trace of fear in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing, sorry I was caught off guard." She finished the sentence hurriedly as if out of breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes." She paused and cocked her head. "Do you know any songs?"

"Me?" He asked but inwardly questioned the quick change of topic. Something did not seem right with it, but he decided it might be best to let it go.

"Yes you."

"That you do not?" He asked and she nodded. "Perhaps, most of them are in Quenya."

She shrugged. "Go ahead, sing. I will listen. One of these days you'll have to teach me."

"Quenya?"

"Of course."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want to read all the books in Elrond's library currently unaccessible."

Glorfindel laughed. "Very well, but perhaps you should speak to your father first. It was his king that banned Quenya."

Lalaith snorted. "Yes, but he knows it himself. He learned it before Thingol banned it."

"Why did he not teach you?"

"Because I did not think to ask. Besides I never paid much attention to my studies."

"That I believe."

"What makes you say that?"

"If you are truly like your father I do not see you sitting still long enough to learn a lesson."

"I see your point." Lalaith said thinking about it. "Ah well, I have matured slightly since then. I can now learn things I truly wish too."

"Good. Else we will never get through a single lesson."

"You have already taught me much, and I have taught you the basics of my own language! That should prove something."

"It proves that you are curious." He conceded.

"Very." She said. "Now sing something!"

"And stubborn." He added. She playfully hit him.

"Sing!"

"Oh very well, give me a moment." He said sighing. "Just do not think of me too badly after I slaughter the melody."

"You won't."

"I beg to differ."

 **A/N: Aredhel- Turgon was the king of Gondolin in the First Age and also one of Elrond's Ancestors. Gondolin was a hidden city and no one was allowed in or out but Aredhel convinced him that she could leave because she was restless and all that. She left and Eol loved her (ish) and Tolkien changed the account at least once but the final version was that Eol used his dark magic to trick her into loving him and they had a kid but eventually Aredhel wanted to return home and she snuck away but he followed her and they all ended up in Gondolin and he hated being trapped and decided he would kill himself and their son to get away but Aredhel stepped in front of the spear and died. Turgon became furious and he and a few guards/warriors seized Eol and threw him over one of the walls. Anyway... Nibenon was not quite as bad but it worked as a parallel with Glorfindel's past at least. :D**


	15. Feastly Farewells

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Feastly Farewells_

c.1060 TA- Lórien

It was soon time to return to Imladris. Arwen was eager to see her father, and so Celebrían had Amroth prepare for their departure. Galadriel was watching as Haldir had somehow managed to convince Lalaith to dance at their farewell feast, though she did look quite bored as she had the whole time, but it looked like he had done it more to have a private conversation than actually dance. Galadriel looked around and saw Glorfindel standing against a tree, watching the dancers curiously while sipping slowly on a glass of wine in his hand.

She walked over to him. "You do not dance?" Glorfindel shrugged.

"The look on her face when Haldir asked her was enough to scare me away." Galadriel smiled and looked back toward the dancers.

"Yes, perhaps. But he convinced her to do it."

"I would rather have a conversation elsewhere." Glorfindel said, making Galadriel certain that she had been right about Haldir's motivations.

"You have had quite a few conversations with her."

"What of it?"

"Come, do not pass it off. You love her."

"Yes."

"You admit it freely?"

"She knows." Glorfindel said.

Galadriel looked at him surprised. "She does? And yet I see no ring, and I am fairly certain you have not bonded."

Glorfindel choked slightly on the wine as she said it. "Fairly certain?"

"Well you spend a lot of time with her."

"Time does not mean anything deeper. But no, there is no promise between us."

"Why not?"

"It is a little more complicated than that." Glorfindel admitted.

"Why so? Does her father-?"

"Thranduil seemed perfectly willing to push her onto me." Glorfindel muttered. "No it is her own heart, but we have only known each other for almost a year. I would not push her."

Galadriel was quiet for a long minute, watching as Lalaith raised an eyebrow at something Haldir had said. "You may not have as much time as you would like. Tis something to consider. Thranduil has been attacked, and the Valar deemed it necessary to send messengers once more. Shadows are growing. Sometimes it might be better to push."

Glorfindel sighed. "I know that. I talked long with Olórin."

"And?"

"And it makes me fear that Thranduil was right all along."

"About Sauron?"

"Yes."

"The Ring is gone. Without it he can never be but a shadow."

"Rivers change courses, in time." Glorfindel said quietly.

"But that will be a long time from now. The Ring will have passed into the Sea by now."

"As you say." Glorfindel said. "But you said it yourself, shadows are growing."

"You take his warning as if it were fact, not feeling."

"If I may say so, Thranduil's feelings are not often wrong." Glorfindel said looking at her now in the eye. "He has already been attacked. The Enemy attacked him personally, surely that counts for something?"

"It speaks to his character but not his gift of prophecy which he does not have." Galadriel said. "It only gives him more reason to be nervous, and thus more easily scared. He has retreated into the north, it is we who now must fear the fortress his father left standing."

"Do you blame him?" Glorfindel asked.

"No. Thranduil cannot be held responsible for his father's actions, but he can be for his own. He should have stormed the tower as soon as he heard the forest's whisperings."

"I do not think it is as easy as all that. His people are just now recovering. But even now they do not have the amount of people they once had. Their army is but a shadow of its once full glory."

"You are too close to him to see anything but." Galadriel said looking at Lalaith with a meaningful glance.

Glorfindel stiffened and then stood his full height. "You think me narrow minded? Perhaps. But I have seen the mistakes of not taking such warnings seriously. Perhaps you should stop listening to your own."

"You cannot be serious-."

"If you can judge me by my friendship and romantic interest toward a family, then I can say the same of your husband. You know very well he holds a grudge against Thranduil for his father's refusal to give him Amon Lanc. I am taking his word seriously because I have seen what pride does when challenged on a very similar issue. Tuor warned my king, and Turgon refused to listen. Thranduil may not be right, but at the least he has earned the right to be heard respectfully."

"I do not disagree, but what he says should be weighed against his past with Sauron."

"He was scarred, we all were. Yes that may be reason for concern, but if it is, then we all should be judged the same way. If Sauron has a small chance of returning, then we should take precaution for it."

Galadriel and Glorfindel watched each other for a long minute. Then Galadriel pursed her lips and sighed. "We shall see. Until I have more reason to take his word for it, we will remain watchful but not paranoid."

"Perhaps it is good Aiwendil has befriended Thranduil then." Glorfindel said before he walked away rejoining Haldir and Lalaith who had finished dancing. Galadriel watched him go. That conversation had gone well.

* * *

Haldir had pulled her away. Until a few weeks ago, he had been under the delusion that Glorfindel could not understand their tongue. Then in the process of trying to make a snide comment, he had found out and ended up quite red-faced as he stormed away and Lalaith had laughed for almost ten minutes after he left.

Either way, now he had to convince her to step away from Glorfindel in order to tell her anything, and he had finally managed to convince her to dance. Though even as they started to dance, she did not look too happy about. "Not all dances have to be as fierce as yours cousin." Haldir told her quietly.

"Please, you invited me out here for conversation not for dancing."

"You are a blunt one."

"I try."

Haldir sighed. "Alright, well, I did not know if I would get another chance before you left."

"To make some snide comment?"

Haldir reddened. "No, to talk to you seriously for once."

"I see."

"Sometimes you are impossible. Why he loves you-."

"Is there a point?"

"Yes." Haldir paused and Lalaith noted that he really was serious. "Perhaps I am speaking out of turn, but I have been watching you. You should not fear your heart so much. Whether or not you are waiting for a sign from the heavens, I do not know, but I do not think you will find someone else that loves you more. And you care for him. Love is not always an emotion, or so it seems to me, and from what I have seen you love him as well."

Lalaith blushed slightly but her grey eyes had sobered. "But-."

"You judge yourself too harshly for something that should have never happened." Haldir said gently.

"But it did happen."

"And you have told him, yes?"

"Yes but-."

"And he did not care?"

"Well he did not blame me anyway."

"That is as good a sign from heaven as I've ever seen." Haldir said.

Lalaith sighed. "And what if I do not actually love him, but am convincing myself I am?"

"Convincing yourself? I think you doubt yourself more than anything. If you do not trust me, then find a reason to take him to Greenwood with you and consult those who know you. But I should think if your father trusts you, then you should trust yourself as well."

"He shouldn't trust me."

"I think he should. And I think you should as well. You convinced yourself before that you loved someone, and would avoid your father to do so. He has done nothing anything like the other, and your father trusts him as well. Stop being so hesitant and let him in."

"I do not take commands very well." Lalaith muttered, but now it sounded amused.

Haldir's smile turned wry. "That is because of your father. If you will not take a command, then take a strongly worded suggestion from a friend? Or in this case a cousin."

"I suppose I'll think about it."

"Your stubbornness is admirable, but in this instance you will only hurt yourself trying to wait until you know your heart. Besides, I think you do know your heart, you are just scared of what it says."

Lalaith was quiet for a minute. "Perhaps, but what if-?"

"Stop questioning the future." Haldir said before she even finished. "You are going to drive yourself insane thinking that way. Many have been driven insane. And while we may be immortal, some things do not change easily and some things do not need a hundred years to mull over. You are young, as am I. Neither of us know completely the minds of those who have been around for several ages, but he fell in love with you quite quickly, and he has been around for a very long time. Again, I think it is a very clear sign that something in this was meant to be, but as long as you stay hesitant you will see it as nothing but irrational."

"You sound very old right now." Lalaith muttered.

"Because at least I have watched my brother. They were married within two years of meeting each other." He said glancing over at his brother and wife who seemed perfectly fit together. "They were barely two hundred years old. And they waited that long because no one truly believed they were true in word. But I thought they were. As soon as I saw them together I knew it. And now I look at you and think the same. Marry him, Lalaith. And give him reason to think its possible soon."

"They did not have a traumatic history as we both do." Lalaith said, her eyes glancing in Glorfindel's direction and she saw him speaking with Galadriel.

"All the more reason to marry sooner than later. He is a warrior, as I am. Like your father and brother. Time is more meaningful to those of us in more danger, and I suspect he knows it better than we do. You are a source of healing for him, as he would be for you if you would let him."

"I am?"

"Yes, and your self-inflicted blindness is truly astonishing. Just think on what I said, yes?" Haldir said as the dance ended and he kissed her hand.

Lalaith silently nodded as they walked back toward the trees, finding more comfort out there than in the middle of the dancers. By the time Glorfindel rejoined them, they were once more teasing and finding faults in each other, but Glorfindel noticed a contemplative look in the Princess' eyes that he had not before. And it made him wonder.

* * *

They left Lórien with the blessings of the King, Lord, and Lady, and headed out as dawn broke, hoping to gain ground quickly. A small guard accompanied them including Haldir and Orophin. The journey itself was insignificant, and they made decent time, arriving in Imladris two weeks after they had left.

Elrond and the Twins greeted their own quite enthusiastically while Lalaith dismounted and was checking Beinion over before she allowed him to be taken to the stables. Haldir was beside her, speaking softly in their tongue. This time Glorfindel knew what they were saying.

"You have never been here?"

"No. If I go anywhere far from Lórien it is usually Greenwood." Haldir said quietly while his eyes searched Imladris curiously. "It is quite nice here."

"It should be." Lalaith said.

"Much better than Gondor. I had to go there once." Haldir said, his face suggesting he had not been too impressed.

"I heard Gondor was impressive."

"It is. If you like stone." Haldir added and Lalaith laughed.

"My father's palace is now under ground." She pointed out.

Haldir glanced at her. "I have seen it. And I think your people tried to make it as least like stone as possible. Gondor is nothing but stone."

"Well, I suppose I cannot argue. I will take trees over stone any day." Lalaith said before they were interrupted as the Twins had gotten away from pestering their sister and had decided to pester them instead.

"Who's this?" Elladan asked as he inspected Haldir.

"Hello to you too." Lalaith muttered. Elladan grinned and then looked back at Haldir.

"I would have said hello, but he was there and I should think you should introduce me."

"In love dan?" Elrohir asked and Elladan scowled at his brother. "Princess." He said nodding. Elrohir had always been the more serious and calm of the two.

Before Elladan could respond Lalaith decided it would be best to introduce Haldir. "Haldir Nemirbenion, he is a marchwarden."

"Ah, I'm Elrohir. That's my lousy excuse for a brother."

"I have one of those two." Orophin said as he stepped next to Haldir. Haldir's eyes narrowed at him and he muttered a thinly veiled threat under his breath in their tongue.

"So we understand each other?" Elrohir asked smiling. "Good, you are?"

"Orophin."

Haldir rolled his eyes and glanced at Lalaith who was pretending not to be amused. "These are Elrond's sons?" Haldir asked, cocking his eyebrow at her. She laughed and turned away.

"I think you will be in good company."

Glorfindel was talking to Lindir now and Lalaith walked up the steps where she was greeted by Elrond. "Well met once more." Elrond said.

"Hannon le." Lalaith said smiling. Haldir tried to escape and join her but Elladan had him cornered.

"And who is that my sons are intimidating?" Elrond asked amused as he watched.

"My cousin." Lalaith said. "His father is one of the Captains and he has been a marchwarden for a long time."

"Ah, I see." Elrond said, lip twitching. "I suppose you do not mind he is being cornered."

"Not at all." Lalaith said.

"Well, in that case, your room is where it has always been."

"Again, Hannon le."

"Glassen." Elrond said as most of the company was dispersing inside. Erestor was showing the march wardens where they could stay for the evening, and now Glorfindel and the Twins were the last few out, Haldir having escaped only because of Erestor.

"I am disappointed." Elladan said as he walked up to Glorfindel.

"I said you would be." Glorfindel said.

"What excuse have you? And why did she seem more interested in the blonde marchwarden?"

"Haldir?" Glorfindel asked, now amused.

"Yes. And you just stood by. Was it like this the whole time?"

"No." Glorfindel said but did not care to elaborate. He pulled his leather gloves off.

"No? That's it. Does she even still grace you with her presence?"

"She's here is she not? She could have gone home far easier from Lórien otherwise."

Elladan considered that and then decided he was right. "Then what about Haldir?"

"Well, considering they've known each other for awhile, they should be friendly should they not?"

"Yes, but letting someone else roll over you is not the best policy in wooing a lady."

"And you have done this?"

"Well no, but-."

"Then you can give me advice after you have successfully done it, and not a moment before." Glorfindel said and Elladan frowned.

"I would not call your method successful yet either."

"So be it." Glorfindel said but he had an amused smile on his face. "I will see you tonight." He said as he went inside. Elladan sighed. Some people were incomprehensible.

* * *

That evening Haldir found Lalaith sitting on her terrace. "Where is the magnanimous lover?" Haldir asked.

Lalaith frowned at him as he sat down next to her. "Am I supposed to know?"

"Yes." Haldir said. "I do not think you ever told Elladan we were cousins did you?"

Lalaith looked at him surprised. "No, why?"

"He was glowering at me earlier, and I think he thinks your trip to Lórien successfully broke said lover's heart."

"By you?" Lalaith asked.

Haldir nodded. Lalaith laughed and Haldir looked at her with a pained expression. "This is not funny! What if they try to hurt me?"

"They wouldn't dare." Lalaith said.

"You never know." Haldir said and Lalaith laughed again at the look of indignant stubbornness on his face.

"Please, I am sure they will know we are cousins soon enough. Besides, this is rather entertaining."

"It is not." Haldir muttered. There was a knock on the door and Lalaith opened it to see Elladan. She heard a quick scuffle behind her and she managed to hold down her laughter.

"Elladan?"

Elladan stepped inside. Once the door was shut he glanced at her with narrow eyes. "Why did you come back here?"

"You know very well why."

"I thought so, until you got here."

"Explain yourself, else I will throw you out of my bedchambers."

"You looked quite close to the marchwarden."

Lalaith could see the mortified expression on Haldir's face and pushed down her laughter as he remained hidden. "What of it? We met in Greenwood a long time ago."

"What of Glorfindel?"

"What does Haldir have to do with Glorfindel?"

"He's trying to steal you away."

"Glorfindel? Well I knew that."

"Haldir," Elladan insisted.

Lalaith looked amused. "I highly doubt that."

"You seemed quite interested in him earlier."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Well I suppose you'll just have to be suspicious. Because I'm not. And he's not."

"Are you so sure?"

"Quite."

"And if he is?"

"If he is you can throw me in the lake. And him for that matter. But if he's not I get to throw you in."

"You know we'll both end up in the water either way."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Lalaith said and then shoved him out the door. Haldir peeked up from his hiding spot.

"He's going to kill me." Haldir said dramatically.

Lalaith only rolled her eyes. "Ok, _cousin_."

* * *

Dinner that night came around and Lalaith found herself across from Elrond and in between Haldir and Glorfindel. Elladan was eyeing her suspiciously and Haldir seemed overly quiet and formal. Glorfindel noticed and glanced at Lalaith. "Why is he acting like that?"

"He thinks Elladan is going to kill him." Lalaith said quietly.

"I suppose you never informed Elladan?"

"No, you didn't either."

"No." Glorfindel admitted. He looked at Elladan who was watching all three of them quite meticulously.

"When are you planning on telling him?"

"Once Haldir leaves." Lalaith said smiling wryly.

"You are trouble."

"You may want to keep that in mind." Lalaith said with a mischievous glint to her eye as she looked back to Elladan. She smiled brilliantly at him before turning back to her food.

Haldir had left the Hall of Fire quickly that night, retreating to the rooms set aside for the guards. Glorfindel smiled amused as he left. "I guess he wants a door between him and Elladan."

"More like a balcony that is easy to escape from." Lalaith said as she leaned against the wall. They sat in a corner, staying away from the unusually large crowd.

"Ah, yes of course. Wood-elves can do that sort of thing." Glorfindel said.

"I think you could as well."

"I won't be trying anytime soon. I prefer not to walk around with a broken limb."

Lalaith sighed. "If you say so."

* * *

The next morning the company from Lórien prepared to depart. Haldir was eyeing Elladan nervously as he strapped his quiver to his back. Lalaith stood by him and was holding his horse. "Stop looking so nervous. You look guilty."

"I cannot help it. I can feel his stare on me."

"Oh you will be gone in twenty minutes. Or shall I tell him you like to run from ellith?"

Haldir grumbled something under his breath as he picked up his bow. "What was that?" Lalaith asked and he only glared at her. "Keep that up and you'll have a good battle face. Every _yrch_ will be too busy laughing to do anything else." She said and he pouted as he turned away and picked up his sword.

"Maybe Golden Locks will learn the truth for his own good soon." Haldir said and Lalaith frowned at him.

"Were you not the one telling me to marry him?"

"Out of concern for you. Now out of concern for him I am beginning to think otherwise." Haldir said and then rubbed his side after she rammed her finger into it. "That hurt."

"You got yourself into it."

Haldir frowned at her and then looked at Elladan who was watching. "Throw him in a few times extra, hm?"

"I'll do my best." Lalaith promised with a smile. Haldir cocked his head.

"And do consider what I said before. I was right about my own brother, perhaps I will be right about you as well."

"I already said I would. Now go join your company." Lalaith said.

"Namárië." Haldir said.

Lalaith smiled and touched her heart. "Namárië."

He smiled and then mounted his horse, and joined the majority of his company. They only waited on two more. Lalaith was quickly joined by Elladan. "I was right."

"About what?"

"Him."

"I do not think so."

"You are blind then."

Lalaith watched as the company turned and began trotting out of Imladris. "I still must disagree. I suppose we should settle this by the lake?"

A few minutes later they had both arrived at the lake and Elladan frowned as she grinned. "You were wrong, and we agreed."

"We did agree, but I think you were wrong." He inspected her and wondered why she would be standing perfectly vulnerable in front of him.

"Why so?"

"Haldir is my cousin." She admitted and he barely had time to be surprised before something hit him in the back and she stepped out of the way as he landed in the water. "Farewell!" She said happily and disappeared back toward the main house. Elladan grunted as he spit out water.

"What happened?"

He failed to notice the tree that shifted as it accomplished its task.


	16. Decisions Made

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Decisions Made_

c.1060- Imladris

A different mood settled between Glorfindel and Lalaith once they had returned to Imladris. The change between them in Lórien was more obvious here, and more people here would push both of them if nothing happened soon. Lalaith considered what Haldir had told her, and she realized there was truth to what he said. Of her own heart she was unsure, but he was right. Sometimes you had to lower your barriers to finally realize the truth. On the other side Glorfindel wondered what to do. Though she had not said anything, he knew she may be waiting for him.

It had been a year and a half since she first arrived in Imladris, and fall was returning.

Lalaith ran a brush through her hair, now her thoughts had turned to wondering how she could even begin to broach a similar subject to Glorfindel. He loved her, yes, but that was not the problem. She sighed and set her brush down and for the first time, she realized she missed his presence. He was gone, called on patrol. He had been gone twice since they returned, and the first time she had not known what was bothering her, but this time she did. She could function on her own, she obviously had been for a millennia. But now she realized she did not want to be alone.

She fingered the flower he had given to her before he left. Haldir had been right. Maybe she should talk to him.

* * *

Glorfindel frowned at the Orcs who were openly wandering the plains. "Why would they?" He asked and beside him Elrohir shrugged.

"Perhaps they like it here."

"It will be dawn soon and there is no shelter here." Glorfindel said pursing his lips.

"They must be counting on rain." Elrohir said glancing up. The stars were thinly veiled by a mask of clouds, but nothing that suggested rain.

"I do not think that is it."

"Then what could be?"

Glorfindel sighed and Elrohir knew neither of them could come up with any real answers until they saw them. The other members of the patrol eyed the Orcs as well. Glorfindel stared down at them, his gold eyes darting to each one. Elrohir knew he was trying to decide if they could take the Orcs.

"With the dawn on our side, we could take them. Ten to twenty, and all of us could easily match them." Elrohir pointed out.

Glorfindel slowly nodded. "But we wait. If it is still dawn and nothing has changed, we do that. I would suggest one of us uses a bow and knocks them out."

A warrior behind him took the charge, out of all of them he was probably the best archer. "Spears first. I want to stay as far as possible from them." Glorfindel added.

"I understand, but they are few, and will be easily overwhelmed."

"That's what worries me." Glorfindel said. "It's too easy, and too close to Arnor and Rivendell."

"Well, we can only do so much. We could call for reinforcements."

"Or we could watch and wait."

"Then they would pass our territory. They will leave our borders tomorrow night if they continue."

"Fine. So be it."

* * *

Lalaith heard the sounds of the patrol coming back, but the same sounds did not sound as dull as usual. She got up and her eyes scanned the riders. Only three still sat on their horses, of them they all looked to have some injury. The other seven were in various positions in front of the others or laid down on their horses.

Elrond was rushing out as well. He gasped and Lalaith saw that Elrohir was being cradled by Glorfindel. Her eyes followed worriedly as Glorfindel passed Elrohir down to Elrond silently before dismounting himself. There was black blood on his armour, but it did not look like anything serious had happened to him. Lalaith watched as the injured were moved into the Healing ward. She followed at a distance as Glorfindel explained what had happened.

"…Following twenty Orcs. They were about to leave our borders, and it looked safe. They were killed within minutes, but then a group of Men attacked us. Thirty of them. Elrohir was injured when they first ambushed us, as were most of the worse wounds. The three of us left and a couple of the others managed to fight them off."

Elrond was listening as he set his son down. "Was there poison?"

"I drew most of it out." Glorfindel said. "As I tried to for the others as well. I am not sure it is all out, but it is as close as I could get."

"Maer, go rest. You look like you need it. We can handle these wounds."

Glorfindel turned to leave but Elrond reached out and grabbed his arm. "What?"

"You are injured too."

"It's a scratch. I can bind my own arm."

"Don't give me that argument again! I have heard it from you a few too many times now."

"What argument? I am perfectly capable of binding my own arm!"

Lalaith watched as the two argued even as Elrond began caring for his own son. Elrohir somehow ended up being cleaned, bound, and forced to drink some potion he choked over all the while the two still argued over the "scratch" on his arm. She was half-scared, half-curious, and after debating with herself she finally made her presence known. "Will you stop bickering already?" She said exasperated. Both jumped at hearing her voice and Glorfindel looked like he did not know what to do. She took his injured arm gently and he started to draw it away but when she glared up at him he acquiesced.

Elrond was watching curiously even as he made sure the next patient had been tended to correctly. Glorfindel still had on most of his armour, which made it hard to inspect the wound. He was right, it did not look deep, but it probably stung. And it would probably need more than just a bandage.

Lalaith hesitated and then she took off the bracer and rolled up the sleeve. Elrond grinned at the look on Glorfindel's face, who now resembled a cornered animal. When he looked up Glorfindel saw the grin and narrowed his eyes but Elrond only responded by chuckling softly. Glorfindel looked down and noticed she had cleaned off the wound. "I can take care of it." Glorfindel said but Lalaith did not release his arm and he sighed.

Then he frowned as he saw light on her fingertips. Elrond had stopped grinning and was now moving closer. Lalaith was looking at his arm in deep concentration and then her hand glowed and Glorfindel tensed as he felt his skin crawl, but then she moved her hand and he saw a closed wound, and it looked almost two weeks old now. His lips parted and Elrond stared at Lalaith.

"How?" He asked.

"My father." She said but Glorfindel heard how tired she was. He quickly wrapped his other arm around her waist and it worried him how easily she leaned into him. Elrond frowned, he would know how much strength it had taken her to do that. Glorfindel looked at Elrond worried, and Elrond glanced at him.

 _I think she just needs sleep. We will talk later._

Glorfindel nodded and kept his arm around her as he guided her down the hall and into her room. As he pushed her toward her bed, she crinkled her nose. "You smell."

Glorfindel laughed. "That is not me, but _yrch_ blood. Go to sleep." He said and started to turn around. She grabbed his wrist again and he looked at her closely. "What is it?"

Lalaith was clearly struggling to stay awake, and her body looked exhausted. "I-." She started and her grip on his arm lessened. He pried her hand off and moved her so that now she was laying in bed. "No, don't-." She said as he started to leave again. He looked back at her. She stared at him, and his heart started pounding harder.

"Tell me tomorrow." He said quietly and kissed her forehead.

Her breath deepened but even as he started to stand he caught a whisper escaping from her lips. "Le melin."

Glorfindel had frozen and he stared at her face, but her eyes had glazed over and her eyelids had fallen in utter exhaustion. She was asleep. Glorfindel finally moved, unsure what he had really heard, and he brushed his hand over her forehead. If he had not dreamed that she said it, that meant it was likely something she had actually meant, whether she meant for it to come out or not. His emotions swelled with the thought that she might actually be his and he smiled.

"Le melin." He said quietly and stood, leaving the room.

Then he glanced at his armour. No wonder she had said he smelled.

* * *

Elrond found Glorfindel all cleaned up and standing at the window in his own room. Glorfindel glanced over his shoulder when he entered the room and nodded when he saw Elrond. "How are they?"

"I believe they will all survive. No one was mortally wounded, and the Men did not seem to have strong poison." Elrond said.

"Maer."

"What of her?"

"I left her asleep." Glorfindel said. "I don't understand. I could probably do as she did if I used all of what I learned, and you could if you concentrated hard as well, but how did she do such a thing?"

"Thranduil is stronger than anyone else thinks. His mother was powerful in her own way. We always think it is those from Valinor that had the most power, but those who were among the first to walk Ennor that stayed behind had as much potential."

"But they were never taught."

Elrond cocked his head. "His mother spent a lot of time by the Sea."

"Ulmo?"

"Yes."

"I thought she was Silva?"

"Only by the definition that she was a wanderer. She herself was one of the 140."

"Truly?"

"Yes."

"How old is Thranduil?"

"Not quite that old. Oropher was not born for awhile yet, and he met his wife on a journey for Thingol. They married the year the sun came, and it was not until a while later that Thranduil was born. Besides, I think Thranduil had training from Melian. He has never said, he keeps his mouth closed on his past, but he has his own power. If I know anything of Melian, I would guess she recognized it and taught him."

"He has power, but I thought it was only in sensing all life and being able to communicate with it."

"Perhaps that is what she did." Elrond said. "I felt no power beyond the ordinary. I always feel a slight change in the air when you come in, but hers, and her father's, are so connected to what is natural that their power is masked. That is why Sauron was so interested in it."

"What do you mean?"

"She can sense your life as well. Perhaps she was telling it how to fix what was broken."

"That is possible?"

"Apparently." Elrond said. "But it took its toll on her."

"Yes, she has not done it often. Part of me wishes I had her gift, instead of mine."

"Why so?"

"It's a different type of power, and I think it would be more beautiful."

"That it is. But your power has its own burden, and I would not envy hers. To feel all life around you, all the time? Feeling what is happening every time a life slips away? No, the type of power we both wield may be dangerous and more intimidating, but I would say that theirs come with a far heavier emotional and mental strain."

"I guess we will not know." Glorfindel said.

"No, and its probably for the best. At least in my case. I have a hard enough time dealing with my own."

"We all do."

* * *

Lalaith blinked awake. It was dark outside. She slowly sat up, touching her head as it started pounding. As she looked around her room she remembered what had happened and she glanced around, wondering what time it was and where everyone else was. She saw a note and a tray next to her bed.

 _For you._

 _Since you missed breakfast. Twice._

She smiled and laughed as she saw the grapes on the tray. They had been placed in water to keep them fresh and she picked a few off, popping them in her mouth and enjoying the flavor. She then sobered as she continued eating, and wondered if he had even heard what she had said, or if she had even managed to get it out. She could not remember why she had been so desperate to say it, and now she only wondered if she did.

She slowly stood and wrapped a loose dress robe around her body, slipping out into the hallway and looking around. She felt his presence in the Hall of Fire, and realized today was the day they spent almost all night telling stories and singing songs, as it was the first of the three day fall holiday. She peered in and saw that he was sitting mostly shadowed in the corner.

She hesitated. What if he had heard? How would he react? What if she had scared him? Or worse, what if he had not heard? How would she even get the courage to say it again? She sighed and then slipped into the room and slid next to him. He looked at her surprised. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Nice of you to join the rest of us."

"Has it really been two days?" She asked.

"Yes." Glorfindel said.

"Great." She muttered as she watched Lindir sing a song.

Glorfindel smiled. "You were rather exhausted."

"I was." Lalaith said quietly. She thought about asking him if he had heard, but what would she ask?

"How did you do it?"

"The healing?"

Glorfindel nodded, eyes searching her face before lowering. Lalaith thought back, wondering how she did do it. "I am not sure how it works. Ada showed me how one time, but said not to do often. I suppose I now know why."

Glorfindel was just as hesitant as she was. What if she had not wanted him to know yet? Should he say anything? "Why did you do it? It would have healed."

Lalaith's eyes slowly turned to his, and they both searched the other for an answer they both knew. Lalaith moved slightly closer, and her eyes glanced at the others in the room before she turned back to him. "While you were gone, I realized something. And then everyone came back injured and after I had cleaned your arm, well, I knew I could do it, and something within me _had_ to do it."

Glorfindel stayed quiet, but he nodded. "What did you realize?"

"That I missed you." She said almost as quietly as the whispered words before.

"I suppose that is a good thing." Glorfindel said, lip twitching. She shook her head.

"Not like that." He waited for her to explain, eyes watching her carefully, hoping that when she spoke it was what he hoped to hear. "I have missed people before, but that is not what I meant. Going weeks without seeing someone is normal, especially in Greenwood. I barely saw my brother for twenty years. But, it was not that I missed you in that way. I-I realized I was alone, and that when I did, I wanted to hope I did not have to be."

He was pretty sure his heart was fluttering. "Why just hope? You know where my heart stands."

Lalaith hesitated again. "Yes, but that it the best I can describe it."

"Le chenion." Glorfindel said quietly and she looked up at him.

"How are the others?" She asked.

"Recovering. Elrohir will be released soon."

"Maer." She said and when the lapsed into silence she moved closer. Surprised he looked down as she curled next to him.

"Le melin." He said as her eyes started to glaze over once more. She smiled, however, and looked up at him.

"Guren min gaim lín*." She said and then fell asleep against him.

Glorfindel looked down, astonished once more. _Perhaps I needed to leave her alone for a few weeks sooner._ He thought to himself, but smiled and moved so they were both more comfortable. _I suppose that means I should tell Thranduil we are courting._ That thought did not bring a smile to his lips as quickly.

* * *

A few days later the news had spread throughout most of Imladris. While neither one had been the first to break the news, Elladan had figured it out at breakfast one morning. Since then, he had taken it upon himself to be the news courtier throughout the whole of the realm. Lalaith had laughed, but deep inside himself Glorfindel wished that no one knew. Life had been easier before.

"Stop being so tense whenever someone walks by. It's annoying." Lalaith said to him as they sat on a bench inside the House. It was raining that day, hard and relentless, so they sat near a terrace where they could watch the rain fall.

"They look at me differently." Glorfindel muttered as he turned the page in the book he was attempting to read.

Lalaith rolled her eyes. "That's because they are looking at us, not you."

She had a point.

"Your family should be told soon." Glorfindel said quietly. Lalaith shifted and glanced at him.

Then she sighed. "I suppose so."

"Are you scared of telling them?"

"No. I just know that once I tell them it won't be long before most of Greenwood knows." Lalaith muttered and Glorfindel smiled.

"Then perhaps you will know why I tense every time someone walks by."

Lalaith only muttered a response in return.

* * *

The rain let up late the next day and Lalaith appeared drenched in water and mud. "Whatever were you doing?" Glorfindel asked surprised as she stepped into the garden. Lalaith glanced down at her apparel and shrugged.

"Running. I thought it would be fun in the rain."

"I think your definition of fun and mine are vastly different. What is so fun about it?"

"The trees sing the loudest and most happy when it rains. It is like a feast for them. Unfortunately I also tripped a few times." Lalaith added at the end, glancing at the mud.

"I figured that one out myself." Glorfindel said and Lalaith frowned at him.

"I could have sat in the mud for the fun of it." Lalaith said. "How did you know I tripped?"

"Are you still an elfling?"

"Sometimes." She admitted and started to sit next to him, but he moved over and eyed the mud apprehensively. "Are you scared of a little mud?"

"Not necessarily." Glorfindel said. "I just do not particularly enjoy being covered in it."

"Life is no fun without a little mud." Lalaith said. "Besides you had blood all over you just a couple weeks ago."

"That was different." Glorfindel said. "And there was nothing fun about it."

"Doesn't change the fact that you had blood all over you. Personally I would rather have mud."

"You are hopeless."

"You are sure you love me?" Lalaith said but this time when she asked her eyes were teasing.

"Sometimes." Glorfindel muttered but before he could do much about it she had moved closer and hugged him, effectively making sure he had mud on him too. He only sighed and glanced down at his own clothes. "I am not sure that was necessary."

"No, but it was fun." She said and then stood, racing away in the general direction of the bathing streams. Glorfindel rolled his eyes and then walked into the House, going toward his bedroom to change.

On the way, however, he ran into Elrond who inspected him and Glorfindel grinned apologetically before slipping past him and going into his room. Elrond sighed, "I am getting more and more unsure I really want them to marry." Erestor had been walking by and eyed him concerned. "You are unsure about her staying her permanently too." Elrond said and then more dignified than before he walked toward his study.

Erestor cocked his head and then nodded to himself.

"Yes, I have that unease as well."

* * *

Glorfindel watched Lalaith as she meandered through the woods ahead of him. Inside, however, there was a sinking feeling in his chest. They had both been far more honest to each other than to most of their peers, but there was something yet that weighed on his chest. He knew that although he liked to push it off and pretend that everyone already knew, she needed to know. Especially before they started talking about marriage more closely.

"Lalaith." He said softly and she turned and looked at him curiously. He hesitated and then joined her. He offered her his arm silently and she took it.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

They continued to meander through the woods, and Glorfindel remained silent for a moment as he determined if they really were alone. At last he said, "There is one other thing you need to know."

"I already told you-."

"I know you did." He said gently. "And I cannot find error in your words." She smiled wryly at his admission.

"There, you see?" then she frowned. "What then do I need to know?"

Glorfindel felt his stomach sink lower. "Something you have probably already considered, but not beyond your kin's approval. It also goes deeper than you might have thought."

"You are being quite vague."

"Perhaps apart of me likes to forget about it." He paused and reconsidered. "A large part of me anyway."

"Then why tell me?"

"You deserve to know." Glorfindel said simply. "Especially after what you told me of yourself. My past is nothing new for you to hear, but perhaps this is."

"New?"

"It is new to most people who learn, even if it is suspected." Glorfindel admitted. "Even in Gondolin no one spoke of it."

"Why?"

"The circumstances regarding why I left Aman in the first place."

"You were following Turgon."

"I was. It caused a lot of headache." Glorfindel sighed. "Tis a long story if you are ready for it."

Lalaith cocked her head, eyes full of curiosity but now there was a trace of wariness. "Of course." She said.

"I shall begin with the middle of the tale, however strange that sounds." He paused. "When Turgon decided to leave I felt obligated to follow. We were shadows of each while young. I did not wish to leave, I knew my parents would never approve. The oath terrified them. Either way, I knew I would leave as soon as Turgon declared his intentions." Glorfindel paused, his golden eyes grew distant.

"My parents disowned me." Glorfindel said with a sort of cold humor. His eyes glanced at her. "It was somewhat of a large ordeal, most of those who made the crossing knew of it. Once we made it across the Sea however, it was mutually agreed that it would not be mentioned. Over the course of all the wars and the hidden city, most of those who knew slowly pushed it out of their minds and by the time Gondolin fell very few on this side of the Sea knew."

Glorfindel's eyes fell. "However fortunately, when I was reborn my parents and I were reconciled. They gave me their blessing before I returned, yet even when I returned I said little of them. Elrond knows, and so do a few others, including your father."

He sighed, hoping that such a fact would not estrange her forever from him. "I am mostly Vanya- as many suspect." He paused. "But my grandfather was Noldo. His name was Finwë."

"Which sister then was it?" Lalaith asked. Her voice was more somber now but she did not sound like she hated him yet.

"Findis." Glorfindel said quietly. "She married a young Vanya she grew up with."

"What is his name?"

"Lótë."

"Your family sure has a lot of flowers in it." Lalaith said frowning.

"Yes." Glorfindel said smiling slightly.

"I suppose you cannot help your parents or grandparents." Lalaith said mildly.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at her. "No?"

Lalaith glanced away. "Perhaps if I can forgive you of that, they might forgive me of mine."

Glorfindel glanced at her. "They are good people. Injured by the wounds of the rest of our kin. They themselves are innocent of the other's crimes anyway."

"Still they may not like having a daughter of Avari blood."

"You have Sindar blood as well."

"Yes, but will they see that when I have the other? Even your kin are seemingly relegated to whatever blood is considered less."

"What do you mean?"

Lalaith shrugged. "You are the only one called Vanyar- mainly as you said because few know better. Galadriel is considered Noldo and for all his kin Elrond is still labeled as Peredhil. Luthien was considered Sindar when she was half Maia. No one is known for what their highest kin is, but their lowest." She ended quite thoughtfully. "Either way, even without knowing names I suspected your kin would not like me anyway- at least at first. They will just have to learn to like me."

Glorfindel glanced at her skeptically. "I honestly hope they have mellowed. Last I met them they seemed to have sobered from their anger in the First Age. I hope their prejudiced has lessened as well."

"Sometimes we only grow more stubborn as we age."

"Yes, but I hope the influence I had on them for a millennia helped a bit."

"A millennia? They have been alone now for longer than that and will have heard all the stories of the Last Alliance."

Glorfindel realized this with a somber nod. "Perhaps, but I suppose I like to think optimistically."

Lalaith laughed. "Well, I will let you do the optimistic thinking. I would like to think you are right."

"Does it dissuade you from courting me?" Glorfindel asked.

Lalaith eyed him. "Forbid anything dissuade me, much less such a matter as your kin's disapproval. Perhaps I should refrain from telling my mother."

"Truly?"

Lalaith rolled her eyes. "I am far too stubborn to entreat such petty prejudice. If they wish to look down at me I will prove that they are looking at nothing but my feet one way or another."

Glorfindel's proud and relieved smile beamed at her and she blushed. "Don't look at me like that." She said looking away.

"Why not?"

"It's- well-."

He moved closer, still beaming at her. "I've never loved you more."

"Keep it to yourself then." She said. Then she hesitated at his frown before expounding further. "Ai, if you wish for them to think the best of me it is better if you do not look at me like that."

At that he laughed and only beamed even brighter at her.

 ***My heart is in your hands**

 **A/N: So Glorfindel... there's no specific parentage ever given him, but his descriptions are usually princely and he stayed with Turgon's house for most of the First Age. He also came from Aman and had golden hair, something generally only associated with the Vanyar and/or Finwe's line. (Aka Galadriel's golden/silver hair) The exception is Thranduil who oddly is said to be Sindar and yet has gold hair. Anyway, excepting Thranduil, the assumption then about Glorfindel is he is either of Finwe's line somewhere or is Vanyar. It would be odd for him to be completely Vanyar because none of them leave Aman (to my knowledge) with the Noldor. Most people then speculate about which of Finwe's houses he's from. Both of Finwe's daughters (Findis and Irime) are not mentioned much, but the name coincidence of Findis and Glor _find_ el was too much for me to set aside. Also after all her kin leave, Findis and her Vanyar mother go to stay with her mother's kin in Aman which is also why it made sense for Findis to be married to a Vanyar as well. That also sort of explains the mysterious nature of Glorfindel's parentage barring the fact that Tolkien prob just didn't have time to write about it. So that's how that happened. **

**Also Thranduil's mother- no one knows who she is and as I said just before his golden hair is an odd exception to the general rule of who has golden hair. I always thought deep inside that his power came from his mother or his mother's side of the family and so it just made sense for me to make her someone considered Silvan because she did not leave Middle-Earth but still quite powerful because she was one of the first ones born (the 140 were the first elves to wake- including Cirdan/Thingol/Ingwe/Finwe/etc) :D**

 **Side note: If my spelling seems off and keeps changing on certain words its because my computer can't decide whether I use American English or UK English and keeps changing back and forth.**


	17. Courtship Quandaries

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Courtship Quandaries_

c.1063-1064 TA- Imladris

The next day Lalaith grudgingly wrote the letter and sent it off, which amused Glorfindel since he should have been the more worried of the two. "I always thought I should be more worried if this ever happened." Glorfindel said as she tied the letter to a raven she had called down.

Lalaith had glared at him. "Yes, well, it is different when there is my family involved."

"Are you sure about that?"

"When we go to Greenwood, as we said previously, you will learn." Lalaith said and Glorfindel cringed inwardly at the thought.

"I am sure that there will be enough distraction for me to escape." He said.

"You obviously do not know my father as well as you thought."

"I am trying to be optimistic." Glorfindel said as Lalaith finished off the letter. She then stepped back and the raven took off.

"I think in this case it is better to be realistic and unsurprised than optimistic and disappointed or pessimistic and caught off guard." Lalaith said quite seriously before she turned to look at him. "You know my people are not like yours, and you will be caught in the middle of it too."

"I know." Glorfindel assured her. "But most of the leaders of your people at least know me."

Lalaith slowly nodded. "That will help I am sure. But it has been a millennia and a few decades since then. I am sure there will be a few who will not be excited about it."

"That's why I will be relieved for once that your father is there."

She smiled at that. "Yes, that will help as well." She said and then he took her hand.

"Come, we are not leaving tomorrow. You have time to be realistic later."

She laughed at that. "Yes I suppose you are right."

"I am as often as possible."

"How often is that?"

"Not enough."

* * *

After a meeting that morning, Glorfindel again found Lalaith in the eldest tree in Imladris. Today she was sitting curled at the roots of the tree. He cocked his head. "You did not feel like climbing?"

She looked at him. "Just because I can, does not mean I always do. Her thoughts are just as clear here as they are up there. Besides it is nice today." She said looking up at the sky. "What took you so long?"

"I merely wondered." He said as he sat next to her. "And Elrond prolonged the meeting. It was quite tedious actually. Relations in Arnor are becoming strained, ever since it split into three kingdoms. For the most part all three kings still respect Elrond, but they are restless among themselves. And then someone attacked us. We do not know who, but it was a group of men, working alone or with a higher authority we do not know."

"And what does Elrond wish to do about it?" Lalaith asked.

"No one knows. That's why the meeting took so long." He said smiling slightly before he shrugged. "I do not think there's much he can do."

"I am glad to be away from Council meetings for now." Lalaith said now smiling more. "It is nice to be away."

"So that's why you really stayed here."

"It was a nice perk." She said smiling more mischievously before she glanced up confused. He looked up as well and saw a bird circling down.

"Is it the same one?"

"No."

"Did they really respond so quickly?"

"I doubt it. It would have taken a week at the very least for the raven to reach them. It is carrying extra weight and must stop to rest and eat." Lalaith said as the raven landed on her arm. She untied the letter and the raven rubbed its beak against her finger before flying away.

Lalaith opened the letter, partially confused.

 _Dear Lalaith,_

 _It has been awhile since I have written, but recent events have kept all of us busy. I hope for your sake it is peaceful there…_

"Well this is strange." Lalaith commented.

 _I know what you have done, and I hope you take my warning more seriously in the future. Whatever injury he got himself into, I doubt it was mortal. Perhaps be more wise in the future? You are stubborn, but it took a toll on your body. I should know. Unless it is more serious try to contain your eagerness to heal._

Lalaith sighed. "I suppose I had that one coming."

"He felt it?" Glorfindel asked.

"I knew he would probably feel how tired I was. It's happened before. But, well, I didn't think he would guess what I did so easily. I guess he's quite intuitive."

"I think I have experienced that side of him enough to agree."

Lalaith rolled her eyes before she kept reading.

 _From that, however, I can guess more, and in light of recent events, have decided to warn you now._ Lalaith stared at the next line in shock and Glorfindel saw several emotions pass through her eyes: curiosity, joy, surprise, and a little sadness. _By the time fall comes once more you will have a sibling. Your naneth, and I do not necessarily disagree, wishes for you to come home before then. You have matters of your own to work out, but we decided on giving full warning. Stay in Imladris if you must._

The letter closed with a simple farewell, but Lalaith's eyes moved back up the page. Then she cocked her head. "Why now?" She wondered aloud. "Legolas always said he thought they would have at least one more child, but why now? He is paranoid about the possibility of what lies in Dol Gulder, and my mother was less eager for a large family."

"But he wanted one. Or so he told me once." Glorfindel said quietly.

"Yes. He has said so before, but always more in a tone that suggested there would not be any more children. Legolas and I are grown."

"Elves can have children centuries apart."

"Usually not this far apart. Something must have happened." Lalaith said, frowning slightly.

"Well you moved out." Glorfindel said teasingly and she glared at him.

"That's not quite what I was thinking of."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I doubt my father would care whether he had five children in the house or none. Those past few years I was home though, even before the attack, he made it sound like they had given up."

"I am not sure if telling you this will make you feel better about it or not, but the first time your father and I spoke alone whilst he was here last time he made a similar comment. He said he did not think it would happen, especially if the sickness in the forest spreads."

Lalaith glanced at him curiously. "He told you this?"

"You know we became close friends."

"I did not know it was that close."

"War sometimes forges friendships closer than thousands of years of time." Glorfindel said. "But still, we had a kinship of past nightmares. That and I invaded his mind. I am still not too sure whether he was glad for it or mad about it later. Either way, he told me. Perhaps it is less of a secret than it sounds."

"No, he is quite closed about his personal life. Sometimes even to Legolas and I, but that may be why he told you. There are few he confides in, including you. Actually it may just be you and Ortherion."

"For some reason I could sense that."

"He's private in many ways." Lalaith sighed. "But now I wonder. I do not think the sickness would be gone by now, nor is there reason for him to assume it will not spread."

"No, but perhaps he thinks now is the best time."

"I suppose I may only find out if he discloses the information." Lalaith said, folding the letter.

"That's how it usually goes with him." Glorfindel agreed. "But this is convenient."

"How so?"

"Did we not agree to go to Greenwood?"

"Yes."

"So now I have a proper excuse to give Elrond." He said smiling.

Lalaith laughed. "Well I suppose. Tis still a year away."

"Good. It gives me more time to convince him of it."

"It did not take long to convince him of the trip to Lórien."

"Yes, but that was because his wife and daughter were going. He will be far less pleased about me going to Greenwood."

"He will survive without you for a month or so." Lalaith said.

"For some reason he never believes me when I tell him that."

"I think that is because of the Twins." She said.

"Probably." He agreed quite readily.

* * *

The weeks began passing once more, and life fell into the rhythm of Imladris once more though it was a different rhythm than before. It was a rhythm with more purposeful intentions, and one with slightly more annoyances. Now that rumor had spread throughout Imladris, almost everyone had their eyes on the reborn lord and the Sindar princess, wondering what made two such different kin fall in love. Besides that, they knew the princess had more Silvan blood than Sindar, and wondered if it was more political than anything.

Thus they were watched closely, and inspected, as if they would find answers merely by watching the two. Lalaith and Glorfindel both had become more careful in speech, though it was mostly the former who needed to be more careful, knowing that once they married they would probably spend most of their time in Imladris despite her royalty in Greenwood. She had accepted it, but unlike Elrond's line, who were Peredhil on their own, the rest of the Elves were still suspicious, more of her than Glorfindel.

Some wondered if it was an enchantment, but others argued she was not powerful enough to seduce someone said to be as powerful as a Maia. Some wondered if it had been arranged, but others said it was spontaneous. Those who knew the customs of the wood-elves well enough thought that they might have already bonded but were acting like they had not, knowing they had broken tradition. Those who thought otherwise did so because they refused to think Glorfindel so lowly. Both of them were wise enough to ignore the rumors, knowing they could not stand if there was no truth to them.

"Why should it matter?" Lalaith muttered to him one evening as they ate in the privacy of the library. Glorfindel had managed to persuade Erestor to let them eat in a back corner alone on occasion if they needed to be away from everyone else. It was one more way to avoid the stares, and less eyes would be suspicious of their entrance here than anywhere else. "Your people once married as we sometimes do."

"That was a long time ago." Glorfindel said quietly. "Though I think if an elf actually married in such a fashion here they would recognize it, grudgingly, but recognize it nonetheless."

Lalaith sighed. "Did not Thingol and Melian marry this way?"

"They would blame Thingol for that. Besides they took a long time to actually marry. Over two decades." Glorfindel reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "This is stupid."

"Perhaps, but it is the way they think. Apparently all must marry the same way."

"I could probably find a few here who married spontaneously." Lalaith muttered.

"And they will not have told many of it. Or at least most of them would not. They would be looked down on, unless perhaps they did so before coming to Imladris. Like if they lived in Lindon before. Or came here from elsewhere."

Lalaith frowned. "Why such hesitance? For mortals perhaps, but for us it is considered as binding as anything else."

Glorfindel laughed. "They like to follow set patterns. And they do not realize that is all it is. If they did, they might come down from where they stand. They only think that your people are rebellious and rule-breakers, hence they see the fairly common practice in Greenwood as something rare and unconventional."

"I am pretty sure that's how my parents married." Lalaith admitted. "Though they have never said so. Though I am also fairly sure that's how my grandparents wed as well."

"Which is probably why it's more common in your nation. When the kings do something, it makes it okay. At least in the eyes of the people. It might be why they do not trust you either."

"Do you trust me?" Lalaith asked.

"It depends. Are we talking about you throwing water on me or something serious?" Glorfindel asked with a wry grin.

"Something serious. I know no one trusts me with water." Lalaith said smiling.

"I feel I should be worried about that one." Glorfindel said sighing. "But if it is something serious then I trust you. You are wiser than you think."

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you still do not trust yourself." Glorfindel said seriously. "And I know why this is bothering you so badly." Lalaith blushed, and he could still see the guilt in her eyes. He sighed. "You were not convinced."

"Because he ran out of time."

"I do not think you would have been so convinced easily. Part of you still trusted your father enough. I know some would do it to marry someone lesser to them in the eyes of their kin, which is probably why your grandparents did it."

"They were not that different." Lalaith said sighing. "But it's probably why they say we have."

"And we haven't. So stop worrying about it. And stop blaming yourself. If you do I will have to go to Greenwood and finish what your father started."

That made Lalaith smile and raise an eyebrow. "That I would like to see."

"You would? I am finding it more and more appealing as well." He said with a wry glance.

"Well, maybe not. But it would be amusing to see you reveal your power just for him."

"Power? He doesn't deserve that. More like a wooden stake."

"That is cruel."

"And so is blaming yourself. So if you stop considering yourself guilty I may keep myself from attacking him."

"Now that you put it that way-." She trailed off teasingly.

He sighed now and then lifted her chin gently. "I find your stubbornness endearing, in all but this. In this you will only hurt yourself. So stop believing it and start trusting yourself. You simply cannot blame anyone else can you?"

"No." She admitted. "It makes it easier."

"Perhaps, but it also makes life harder. Trust me on this."

Slowly she nodded. "I will try."

* * *

As opposed to everyone else, Elrond's household had embraced the relationship. While it did not stop the rumors of them, it did keep them from experiencing any open hostility. For Elrond, it was enough that the one he considered a close friend looked happy once more. That, and it made him content just seeing the difference from what he and Thranduil had observed when last they had come.

Celebrían had been a little more skeptical than the rest of her family, but Elrond's reassurance managed to persuade her. Arwen had been readily accepting, her eyes only seeing the joy that love created, and the Twins were practically ecstatic. In fact, at least in Elladan's case, they were a little too ecstatic.

While Elrohir did his fair share of teasing on his end, Elladan sometimes took it a little too far.

For instance, while it had still been early in their courtship, he had declared himself their chaperone. No one knew this until he had found them alone in the garden one day. Innocent enough, or so they had thought. Both of them had a sense of propriety at least, but they were vehemently told by Elladan that they should not be alone.

"And why not?" Lalaith asked. "We have been alone together before."

"Not when you were courting. Those who are doing such must have a chaperone." He said and then frowned. "And you must sit further apart."

Truth be told, even while he said it they were sitting apart by at least the span of their hands (even if it was by sheer coincidence that moments before Lalaith had shifted away to admire a bird that had landed nearby). Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "And you are the chaperone? I think usually it is someone older than both parties involved?"

Elladan reddened but was not turned away. "Well, seeing as someone older than you would be hard to find, I have been appointed."

"I think he appointed himself." Lalaith muttered in her own tongue. Elladan's eyes narrowed at her, unable to understand her dialect while Glorfindel smiled.

"Does anyone else know this?"

"No." Elladan said confirming what Lalaith had muttered. Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

"Then perhaps go ask your father about it first and then come tell me what he says."

"Not unless you two leave first."

"Why?"

"You are not supposed to be alone, remember?"

"I think you are making a mistake." Lalaith said.

"No, this is tradition, surely your suitor can tell you that." Elladan said.

"Fine, stay. Just be warned, once you find a lady of your own I will take full recompense." Lalaith said, crossing his arms. Elladan had flushed but stood his ground.

"Good. That is proper."

"The only thing improper in this scene is you."

Glorfindel had chuckled at the look on Elladan's face. "I would do my best to avoid arguing with her. She is too much like her father in that regard."

Lalaith had frowned at him but looked back at Elladan with a challenge in her eyes. Elladan had looked at her more warily. "Fine, I'll tell my father you two are not being proper."

"I'm sure he'll have lots to say on the matter." Glorfindel said amused as he left. Lalaith then glanced at him.

"What do you mean I am too much like my father?"

Glorfindel only sighed.

* * *

Elladan had indeed told his father, spurred on by either pride or the challenge. Elrond had laughed at the suggestion. "You think I am going to listen to this? Glorfindel is old enough to handle himself. And I do not think Lalaith is a fool. Besides, that is a tradition fairly ignored. Do not bother them. They had a rocky enough start."

Elladan had then taken to annoying the two, but at least he was easy enough to scare off after that.

* * *

By this time, summer was upon them once more, and plans to travel to Greenwood began. Elrond was a little hesitant, but in this predicament he could say nothing. So instead he gave them ten guards to get them through the Mountains, after which they would be met by Greenwood's guards and would continue with them instead of those from Imladris. They decided to leave with a week to spare, giving them time to readjust before the feasts would begin.

They left at early dawn, and made it through the mountains with little to fear. A few bandits had been spotted, but the banner from Imladris was more than enough to keep them away, fearing the wrath of the Elves. They made their last camp on the banks of the Anduin, which they would have to cross or ford next. Lalaith looked excited, and her eyes hardly left the shadow of the forest that they could see on the other side of the river. Glorfindel found his heart liked the joy he saw in her eyes as well.

A sharp whistle from the other bank alerted them to the presence of wood-elves the next morning, and fifteen minutes later a raft joined them. Lalaith had smiled and ran to her brother, which made the guards from Imladris jump not having expected such sudden movement. Legolas had caught her and once the others reached them they were already in animated conversation in their tongue. Then Legolas pulled away and greeted the rest of the guards and Glorfindel.

"Mae govannen." He said, putting his hand on his heart. "Is all ready?"

"Yes." Glorfindel responded. The guards from Imladris waited until the horses had been strapped down and everything packed before they retreated back into the mountains. The short raft ride was filled with strong conversation between the two siblings. From what he heard, the conversation seemed to stretch from her adventures both in Imladris and Lórien, to the royal child not yet born, to the near future. Once they landed, the conversation was suspended while all was unpacked and the raft moved upstream and into the woods once more. Then they remounted and rode into the woods.

For a second, Lalaith had hesitated at the entrance to the woods, and Legolas had looked at her curiously before he nodded in understanding. Then Lalaith had pushed Beinion forward and they entered the woods. Beinion looked delighted and was prancing. Legolas rolled his eyes. "Have you not explained the difference between an elk and a horse to him?" He asked Lalaith.

"No, it's much more entertaining this way." She said smiling.

Legolas had sighed. "You should not keep him so deluded. Especially if he has a run in with one of them again."

"That was once, and he'll be fine."

"As you say." Legolas said and then they lapsed into silence as the ride drew them further into the forest.

Glorfindel was personally wondering what had made her hesitate. This part of the woods looked beautiful. The trees were bright with life and the green seemed especially bright. He understood the name of Greenwood much better now. He saw butterflies in the canopies of the trees, and he heard the sounds of much more life all around them, but like the elves themselves they were not seen if they did not want to be.

Sunlight was rare, the canopy so thick he wondered how they kept track of the day, but in the occasional break, sunlight would stream from the canopy to the ground. They all rode in single file now, and there were two without horses flitting from tree to tree on either side of them. They made camp twice in the woods, resting the horses and themselves. The second night Glorfindel found himself alone with Lalaith for a few minutes, most others asleep or on guard.

"Why hesitate?" he asked quietly. "I thought you would want to come home."

Lalaith looked at him, and her eyes were troubled. "I do. It was not that. The forest is not as it used to be."

Glorfindel looked surprised and his eyes scanned the trees. "Here?"

"No, not here. But the whole of the forest is connected. If one part of it is sick, the rest feels it." She said and her eyes glanced southward. He thought in that moment that Elrond had been right. Her mind was probably more burdened with her unique powers than his was. She spoke again, more quietly. "Now I am wondering even more how my father conceived a child. He had none in the last age for this reason, why now?"

"There was more to it in the last age than this one." Glorfindel said quietly. "Perhaps you shall soon learn."

She had only hesitantly conceded the point.

* * *

During their travels, they only walked the horses once. They had come to a river, and Glorfindel felt a strange enchantment on the water. Legolas had placed his hand on a tree and suddenly a bridge formed over the water. "There is a boat." Lalaith explained. "But the horses cannot fit on it." They carefully led the horses over and one by one they all were on the other side. Most of the guards had passed through the trees to bypass the river, but four had stayed with them to protect the prince and princess.

The last afternoon of their journey passed quickly and then without warning they came to a break in the trees. Glorfindel found a path through the trees leading toward a bridge, but when he glanced up to see what waited for them, his lips parted in surprise. Lalaith giggled and passed him on Beinion, following her brother up the path. Once over the bridge they both dismounted and their horses were led off by the guards. Glorfindel dismounted as well, still eyeing the gate.

"Was a gate that size really necessary?" He asked Lalaith who only laughed again before they walked inside.

 **A/N: Courtship is supposed to be quite formal, at least from what I've read and heard, but by this point I think the two of them don't really care about that, especially Lalaith. Because she's Lalaith. And also I feel like whoever the poor chaperone might have been would have been quite intimidated at babysitting someone probably millennia older than them. So... :D**


	18. Songs and Tales

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Songs and Tales_

c.1064 TA- Greenwood

There Legolas and Lalaith had stopped and seemed to be discussing something quickly and quietly. She looked annoyed. "What is it?"

"I think my father is going to show off." Lalaith muttered.

Legolas smiled. "You should feel right at home then." He said patting her shoulder.

"I do not think it entirely necessary."

"I do not either, but he does." Legolas said shrugging. "Come, he's expecting us."

"Can't he expect us in the family quarters? Or here?"

"Of course not." Legolas said light-heartedly before another set of doors were opened and Glorfindel found himself stunned once more. The hall before him seemed to be filled with natural light, but he could see no cracks in the roof of the cave. Golden light shined around them, reflecting off the walls of the cave and giving the room a glow. A pedestal waited at the end, and a throne unlike any he had seen waited upon it.

"Well at least he decided to come down." Lalaith whispered to Legolas who smiled at her as he started forward. Standing on the pedestal was the king, who looked quite impressive. Thranduil wore silver robes, glittering with different patches of fabric. His crown was still one of flowers for the time being, and his sword still sat on his hip. Though with some relief, Glorfindel noted it was only one sword.

Legolas and Lalaith both touched their hands to their hearts and then Lalaith narrowed her eyes at her father. Thranduil looked at her with some surprise in his eyes before he smiled and greeted her warmly. "Is this really necessary?" Lalaith asked quietly when he approached her.

"No." Thranduil said smiling and then she grudgingly accepted his embrace. "It is good to see you too." Thranduil assured her and then she sighed.

"I suppose."

"That means she must be really excited." Legolas said and Thranduil grinned while Lalaith frowned at her brother.

"He's not wrong." Thranduil told her and then his eyes flickered to Glorfindel who stood back. "What are you doing back there?"

Glorfindel tilted his head, putting his hand on his heart, and then spoke. "I thought you would want to greet her first."

Thranduil glanced at Lalaith and then shrugged. "Well since she was so enthusiastic I am not sure you were right, but we can blame her for that." He said. Lalaith looked unhappy about her situation but Glorfindel and Legolas both smiled. "In either case, she would not have been too disappointed."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I think she might have been." He said. "She looks disappointed now."

Lalaith huffed. "Where's naneth?"

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "In her room."

"If you will excuse me," she said and inclined her head and left the room.

"Definitely disappointed." Legolas said grinning before he followed his sister. Thranduil watched them go for a moment before he looked back at Glorfindel.

"Come, there is a room waiting for you." He said and Glorfindel followed him as they walked to a small side entrance to the hall.

"There is a second entrance?"

"Private. Only a few are allowed to use it unless there's an emergency. And once its shut it blends in with the wall." Thranduil explained. Glorfindel saw what Lalaith had meant as they entered a hallway. The detail was intricate, and there was little other word for it but alive. The trees and leaves on the wall looked alive, especially as light danced across them. "You like it?" Thranduil asked, amused as he saw his face.

"I have never seen anything like it."

"Well I am glad we accomplished something." Thranduil said.

"How does the light look so natural?"

"You should know."

"I have learned a great deal about light, but this kind of light would be hard to achieve in a place that should be complete darkness."

"True." Thranduil said but ran his hand over one of the trees. "But look closer."

Glorfindel scanned the wall, and realized that the light came from something behind the trees. "Are there windows?"

"Yes, but not here." Thranduil said. "Behind the trees lies the sources, but they are merely powerful lanterns."

"They must be to do this."

"It also helps the effect that the light is moving. More than one source bounces against the others, which is how the trees look alive."

"Impressive."

"Perhaps." Thranduil said. "But it helps you forget you are underground. That was the fault of Menegroth. I knew I was inside." He added at the end. They turned down another hallway. "So how did you get hurt?" He asked.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "We were ambushed by thirty men after we attacked a handful of Orcs. I was guarding Elrohir and the others injured in the surprise. Only three of us were standing. One of them managed to cut my arm. Why she felt she had to heal it she never fully explained."

"Well, she never fully explains to anyone so I would accept it now." Thranduil said. "Especially when she does senseless things such as that."

"I think I have figured that one out even in just two and a half years." Glorfindel said and Thranduil laughed.

"Thankfully that much is easy to figure out." He said and stopped in front of a room. He opened the door. "For you." He said and Glorfindel stepped inside. His bags already lay on the bed. "One of the servants can show you to the bath houses if you wish to bathe." Thranduil said.

Glorfindel looked back at him. "Thank you." Thranduil smiled.

"It's the least I can do."

"Are you still trying to make up for something that happened so long ago?" Glorfindel asked, sounding exasperated.

"No. But you have made my daughter happy once more." Thranduil said. "I gave up trying to pay you back for that. Especially since you never accepted anything I tried to give you."

Glorfindel smiled. "I suppose that's a good thing."

Thranduil shrugged. "I do not think of it as either good or bad. Was your trip well?"

"Yes." Glorfindel glanced at the tree on the wall. "But Lalaith is troubled. She hesitated to enter the woods."

Thranduil's smile fell. "We are all troubled. But I knew she would be. The sickness has only grown, though we are doing our best to keep it contained."

"I would think nothing less. Does it lay heavy on your mind?"

"Heavier than most things." Thranduil admitted.

Glorfindel nodded. "Do you still believe it is not just Orcs?"

"Yes." Thranduil said. "How can I not?"

Glorfindel shrugged. "I wondered. You said you would not have more children because of it."

Thranduil sighed. "I know." He walked further inside the room, letting the door shut behind him. "But since the first attack our people have grown uneasy. I know that should be normal, and I am glad they are wary, but other things are not. We keep track of all those born here every year, and our child will be the first one born since the year before the attack."

"So you are setting an example?"

Thranduil nodded silently. "Alassiel was the one to suggest it. I dismissed it at first, but another year passed and no children were born. It's not unusual, there have been years with no children before, but at the same time many who just married are remaining childless, and some remain childless for the sickness on the forest. I do not want them to stop living for it. Then the darkness will only win."

Glorfindel nodded. "That much is true."

Thranduil cocked his head. "We have to prove that we can still live in face of it, whatever it really is."

"Galadriel does not believe you."

"Why would she?" Thranduil muttered dryly. "Do you?"

Glorfindel sighed. "Olórin's appearance concerns me. He would only come if there was a good possibility of something bad happening. I do not know that it is Sauron, but I trust you."

Thranduil looked troubled for a long moment. "Aiwendil has come here. He is keeping a watch on Dol Gulder, and since he has come the sickness has not come as far."

"Maer. I met him when he came. He has a more innocent nature than most I met."

"So I thought." Thranduil said and then all appearance of looking troubled vanished from him. "Rest. Galion will come and show you where we eat."

"Hannon le."

* * *

Legolas and Lalaith were waiting in Legolas' antechamber together for news to come from the room next door. Thranduil had told them Alassiel had gone into labor, but now it was a waiting game for those not directly involved. "Boy or girl?" Legolas asked.

"I think it would be another boy." Lalaith said. "The fëa feels much more like yours, but that could mean they are just more like naneth."

"Light or dark haired?"

"Both of us are light haired." Lalaith pointed out. "Perhaps this child will look like nana."

"More like her anyway. You have her eyes."

"Fair enough."

"Where is the ellon you are courting anyway?" Legolas asked looking around.

"I think he is staying out of the way."

"It's not like we're in the middle of anything." Legolas muttered. "We'll be sitting her for the next twenty hours."

Lalaith rolled her eyes. "One day you will have your own child and I hate to see the state of your mind."

"What of yours?"

"I will be the one giving birth. There is a vast difference."

"Fine then. I would like to see his state of mind. Then we can compare notes."

"No then I and your wife will compare notes and laugh at both of you." Lalaith said just as the door opened.

"You are getting married?" Thranduil asked and Legolas frowned.

"No."

"Then whose wife are we talking about?"

"His future one." Lalaith said. "Are you standing there for a reason?"

Thranduil smiled. "You have a brother."

* * *

He was named Elenion. Lalaith had made it her mission to have the sole care of her younger brother, save for feeding him of course. Legolas had been perfectly fine with it, but the child's parents had not. The first night, she had been kicked out of the room so that her mother and Elenion could rest and now slightly frustrated, she nonetheless resolved to be back soon. She found Glorfindel looking at Silvan poetry in a book.

"You know those are mostly oral poems written down?" Lalaith asked and he looked up and smiled.

"Yes, but I cannot just ask anyone to say them aloud." He said and she walked over and sat next to him, skimming what he read.

"I suppose that is true." She said. "But I know this poem has at least five different endings depending on who recites it."

"Then I suppose this author has made the bard who recites it this way happy." Glorfindel said kissing her forehead. "How is the child?"

"They kicked me out. Apparently he needed rest." She said.

Glorfindel smiled. "Most children do."

"Do they?" She asked and he laughed.

"Just because you take too much after your father does not mean this child will."

"No, he has my mother's hair anyway."

"But your father's eyes?"

"Yes, bright and blue." She said as she skimmed another poem. "This one is not recited at all anymore."

"Does this new prince have a name? And why not?"

"Elenion. I am not sure. I think it reminds people too much of their sorrow." She said as she frowned and turned another page. "And this one has a new beginning."

Glorfindel tugged the book out of her hand and set it on the other side of him. "I understand." He said. "Most poems and songs change over time."

She looked up at him. "You know this?"

"I have heard many different songs, meleth." He said quietly. "The songs may be different, but how they are passed down does not change much from place to place."

"Have you learned many?"

"Yes. As will you, as you have." He said.

"Why did you stay away today?"

"Tis your brother. A family should be alone for these things."

"You are." Lalaith said.

"Not quite." Glorfindel reminded her. "Unless the rumors were all true."

Lalaith's mouth twitched. "Don't say that in front of anyone else. At least not in Imladris. Here I think they would just throw a feast."

"I am not sure about your father." Glorfindel said.

"Well, he would still be less surprised than anyone in Imladris."

"True, but for now I will stay in his good graces."

"You are no fun at all." Lalaith muttered.

"I still think we have very different definitions of the word."

That made Lalaith laugh.

* * *

The day after Elenion was born, Glorfindel found Lalaith sitting in the garden looking at something with a contemplative look. She seemed to be thinking deeply and her eyes seemed darker than usual. Glorfindel, slightly concerned, walked up behind her and glanced at what was in her hands. It seemed to be a book, or a collection of songs from what he saw when he scanned the page.

The song ended abruptly however, and the page looked like it had once been crumpled and smoothed back.

"What's wrong?" He asked her quietly.

She jumped, as if she had not noticed his presence. The book shut with more force than necessary and he took a step back as she stood and whirled around. She held the book close to her chest as she stared at him. "What do you mean?"

He inspected her skeptically. "Obviously something is for you to react like that. Was I not supposed to see this?" He asked, walking over to her. She did not look to accepting at the moment, however.

"I- no, not really, I just- wasn't expecting anyone." She stumbled through her sentence and he cocked his head. Was she afraid?

Glorfindel took a step back. "You do not have to be afraid of me," he said gently as he lowered her arms.

Her eyes widened slightly and she shook her head. "No, that's not-." She broke off and bit her lip. "I'm not afraid of you." She ended quieter. She glanced down at the book in her arms.

"What is it?" He asked her with as soothing a voice as possible. "The book?"

"Oh, its stupid." She seemed unsure of her own answer. Glorfindel started to suspect what it really was.

"Then why are you afraid of it?" He asked.

"I-."

"Lalaith, I am not imperceptive." He said gently but forcefully. "Why would you have it if it scares you so badly?"

"I am not scared of it." She said, but her arms tightened around it.

"Then let me read it."

She looked terrified at the notion. "You wouldn't want to read it." She said. Glorfindel sighed and moved closer to her once more. She eyed him warily. However, he only cupped her chin in his hand.

"It's yours, is it not?"

"What makes you say that?" Lalaith asked, her voice not much higher than a whisper.

"You would have gladly shown it to me if it wasn't." Glorfindel said. Lalaith still looked very conflicted emotionally. "But still I do not understand what has you like this. You sing all the time, and you are not ashamed then."

She pulled away from him and looked at the ground. "No one understands what I sing." She said quietly.

"I am sure your family does."

"That is different."

"How so?"

"They are stuck with me." Lalaith said.

"And you think I am not?" Glorfindel asked.

Lalaith bit her lip, something Glorfindel barely saw as she stared at the ground. "No, I-." She broke off again. When she looked up she had tears in her eyes. Glorfindel stared at her incredulously. He moved close again, completely ignoring the book as he took it out of her arms and set it down. He pulled her close to him, forcing her to accept his embrace. Her body relaxed and fell into his more easily then.

While he held her, however, he was forced to ponder the situation more deeply. What in the world had made her like this? There was no reason for her to be so scared that she was crying. It felt irrational. Not only was it irrational it was completely out of character. She loved singing and books of poetry, it only made sense that she wrote her own at some time.

What had done this to her?

"What has happened?" Glorfindel asked gently as he held her. "There is no reason for you to be so scared for others to see this."

She pulled out of his embrace slightly and looked down at the book. "They're stupid." She said but only like she halfway believed them. Glorfindel glanced at her skeptically and picked up the book, eyeing her warily. There were tears still in her eyes, but she seemed resigned. He slowly opened the book and noticed the last half of the book was blank. He found the poem she had last stopped on, the words cut off abruptly and an erratic pen mark scratched across the bottom as if she had been interrupted.

He thought that might have been the day of the attack, but then she would have been in the woods that day. Then he actually read the words, and he glanced up at her surprised. "Why ever did you stop writing this?" He asked.

"It was stupid." She said reaching for it but he stayed just out of her reach.

"Stupid?" Glorfindel shook his head. "Who told you this?"

"No one." She insisted but he did not quite believe her.

"That I refuse to believe. Your handwriting tells the story of someone who could not wait to pour out words on paper, and then it abruptly stops." He said displaying the evidence. Tears filled her eyes again, and he sensed something deeper.

"It was a stupid habit." She muttered. "The songs are no good."

Glorfindel scanned the song again. "Lalaith, I do not know who read these and told you that, but they obviously did not read them close enough."

"You are just saying that-."

"I am not!" Glorfindel said, now angry that she was so negative on herself. "I have known very talented musicians."

"Then you must think it childish."

"Perhaps in innocence, but not in skill. Lalaith you are old enough to no longer be considered a child." Glorfindel pointed out. "And I can tell a child's hand well enough. I may be many things but a liar was never one of them."

She now looked very confused. She shook her head as if trying to rid her ear of a fly. "No, foolish."

Glorfindel sighed and set the book back down. He took her by the arms. "These thoughts are not yours." He said quietly. "Those songs, or at least what I read of them, tell the tale of a young elleth used to running through the woods and finding adventures among the trees. They say that she is more in tune with the natural world than most of us. They say things many do not even know, especially the one that was cut off. The trees narrated the song, and in your tongue the language is captured ever more beautifully. So tell me, who put these thoughts in your head? Because I do not know if they are the best songs ever written, but I have read a fair few and they are certainly not among the truly foolish ones, and they are written with far too much skill to be childish."

Lalaith stared at him for a moment before she burst into tears and sank to her knees. Glorfindel silently sat with her and held her as she cried. Then slowly she started speaking.

"It was not too long ago…"

Lalaith had been wandering the woods, equipped with her quill, ink, and her book of blank pages, now half-filled. She smiled as a tree started singing and she plopped down on the grass next to it. She started penning the words dreamily, imagining singing this song at a feast or perhaps a banquet. She was so caught up in her work that she did not notice as someone approached behind her. She kept writing, entirely focused on this song, one she felt might even be the best she had ever written.

"What is this?" Nibenon, then known by Maethorion, asked. She hummed in response, not registering the situation until Nibenon ripped the book out from under her hand, making the quill scratch the bottom of the page, trailing ink and dripping onto the ground. Nibenon frowned as he scanned it.

"I wasn't finished!" Lalaith said incredulously. "You can read it when I'm done."

Nibenon snorted. "You weren't finished yet? Well you should've been." He said in such an uninterested voice that Lalaith's outstretched hand withdrew from him.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously even as her stomach sank.

"This is such a childish thing." He said dismissively. He looked bored as he flipped through the other pages. "Why would you do such a thing?"

He obviously did not see the pain that flashed across her face. "Childish? I love to sing, it's what I am good at. I-."

"You are too young." Nibenon snorted. "Give up such foolish things. You must learn to be mature now."

"Mature? Melimion is our bard. I am-."

"Not a bard. More like a daydreamer. With a bad habit of writing them down. Besides bards are nothing more than the court's way of distracting themselves from mature and serious matters. You are a princess, tis why you have been so innocent so long."

Lalaith frowned at his words, hurt and shame filling her. "But I-."

"I know you do not understand yet. It is because you are a child." Nibenon said.

"I am older than you!"

"You do not know that. Besides maturity is in your mind, not your age."

"Even you must like stories."

"Some of them." Nibenon shrugged. "But these are nothing more than nursery tales."

"We all need a nursery tale now and then."

"Yes, at the same times when we wish to return to our mother's milk."

Lalaith's heart sank. Was it really foolish? She had always believed so strongly in the tales she knew, by song or narrative. Was she a child? "I suppose." She answered lamely and reached out to take the book back once more.

Nibenon handed it back to her without ceremony. "I would burn it, if I were you."

"I couldn't. I had put too much of myself in it, but I did rip that piece out and crumple it up and almost threw it in the fire."

"What stopped you?"

"My father happened to walk in the bedroom at that moment and I pushed it aside." Lalaith bit her lip. "After that I kept it hidden behind a row of books, along with the other books of songs I wrote. I wished I could burn them, but I couldn't. After he left I tried to write again, but I couldn't see past what he had said." She shivered once in his arms, despite the warm air.

Glorfindel kissed her forehead. "He is the child if he truly thinks such things. Despite refusing to read any with my name in them, I have read and heard many, as I told you last night. There is nothing wrong with what you wrote. Nor is innocence bad. It was that which drew my gaze to you."

Lalaith stared up at him, gazing into his eyes with her grey ones. There was fear and doubt in her eyes, but hope was there as well. "But that is a good reason for you to lie to me."

"Perhaps." Glorfindel admitted. "Some would. You know why he said those things do you not?"

Lalaith shook her head. "No, unless he meant them-."

"Oh he meant it." Glorfindel said darkly, "but not in the way you thought. He approached you and saw that you had other priorities in your life that distracted you from him, and he did not like it. Even more so, he realized while you were so reflective you might reflect on him and realize his faults. So he used his power over you to convince you of a lie to keep you attached to him. Have I mentioned what I might do if we ever meet?"

"Tell me again. It might soothe my anger." Lalaith said wearily as she sank against him. "Why did I believe him?"

"You trusted him, and you thought you loved him. Those two together do strange things to people's minds."

"Even yours?"

"You have no idea how blinded I have been since you stepped into Imladris. You think many people would have been able to catch me off guard enough to throw me in a pool?"

"A monster did."

"Since then?" Glorfindel added and she laughed slightly.

"I suppose few?"

"Only you." Glorfindel said gently pressing another kiss to the top of her head. "But in this case our love is more genuine and I am not trying to control you."

Lalaith sighed and fingered the edge of the book. "Are you sure you will refuse to read any poem with your name in it?" She asked.

"Why?" Glorfindel asked suspiciously.

She smiled somewhat mischievously. "You may not want to read this entire book then." She said before snuggling closer and to his surprise again falling asleep. He moved against a tree to make both of them more comfortable and fingered the book. He was quite tempted now to read it, just because she had said that. Then again, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what she previously thought he was like.

Slowly he opened it and began reading. Most of the poems were about the trees and other things in the forest, but occasionally something more epic would fill a page or two with names from the history he was apart of. Then he caught sight of his own name.

 _Bright, burning, golden_

 _Cries that do not reach_

 _To the figure fallen_

 _Yet he lay unaware_

 _As wings fly swiftly_

 _Overhead in the air._

 _A grave of stone_

 _Adorned with flowers_

 _A name forever known_

 _While bards sing tales_

 _The hero never hears_

 _He thinks he fails_

Glorfindel stared at the elleth he planned to marry in amazement. She had never met him, had never known the truth of his heart until the past few years. Thranduil knew some but he doubted this was based on anything Thranduil told her. No, somehow she had had some deep instinct that all had not been as was sung throughout Lindon and Imladris.

And she had captured it in song. She had found his heart before either of them had even seen each other.

He cocked his head. Coincidence, fate, call it what you will, she had found her bond with him long before it had truly awakened in either of them.

When the light at last started fading Lalaith stirred and moved in his arms. He smiled slightly as she blinked, trying to remember why she was here. Then she glanced down at where his hands rested on her stomach and she relaxed back against him once more. He laughed lightly. "You should probably go to your actual bed."

"Why?" Lalaith asked. "I am perfectly comfortable."

"Well I am glad to hear that, but your father may not be."

Lalaith shrugged slightly. "I think he's hoping we will follow Greenwood tradition."

Glorfindel blinked and glanced down at her. "You're teasing me."

"No, I think that's really what he was hoping." Lalaith said quite seriously. She moved and looked up at him. "Shouldn't that rather comfort you?"

"Not really. I would rather not be murdered on return to Imladris."

"You worry far too much." She said. "My father does not care."

"You say that as the one he cannot hurt." Glorfindel reminded her. "Even so, you should still go to bed."

"You are insufferable sometimes." Lalaith muttered before she stirred and moved so she was sitting up, now next to him. "I rather think you hold to tradition more than they do."

"Well, if you consider my age, I think I would be categorized as classic actually." He said teasingly while she huffed.

"Classic." She muttered. "What does that make the rest of us?"

"Who are we talking about?" Glorfindel asked amused.

"Anyone besides you."

He grew even more amused at that. "Why me?"

"Because you seem to flaunt your age more than most." Lalaith said.

He laughed. "Only to you, love." He said before he stood. She glanced up at him curiously. "Sleep, remember? That's something normal people do?"

Lalaith sighed. "Fine. Sleep it is." She took the hand he offered her and he pulled her up effortlessly.

He handed her the book back. "Don't stop writing." He said gently. "Especially not because of that worthless, conniving, annoying-."

She laughed and put her finger to his lips. "I get it." She said. "You don't like him. Neither do I."

"And for the writing?"

"I don't know." She said as she looked down at the book. Then she glanced up at him with a wry smile. "It depends on whether you're willing to read about yourself or not." She said mischievously before she left him as she skipped off with the book, humming to herself.

He stared after her and then cocked his head. "I suppose I had it coming." He said to himself. Then he frowned. "What in the world is she going to write about me?"

Somehow he doubted it would have anything to do with Gondolin. And knowing that, he was very much at peace with reading about himself.


	19. Feasts of Merriment

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Feasts of Merriment_

c.1064 TA- Greenwood

The feast for the child coincided with the first of the evenings they celebrated the Feast of Starlight. As a guest and the ellon courting the Princess, Glorfindel sat at the main table with the king. Alassiel was practically beaming as she held Elenion and Thranduil looked as carefree as he ever had. He had announced the toast, and afterword Glorfindel understood what Lalaith meant.

The Silvan were wild in their joy, though most that seemed sober still acted no different from those who consumed more wine than he thought was possible. The table was laden with wine, fruit, and meat, the hunters having left the day before and had brought back several large kills for the feast. Dancing lights lit the clearing, and a central fire was in the middle of the dancers. He was not sure that was wise, as he saw the dances were indeed more wild than he had ever experienced before.

He watched as Legolas was dragged out to the clearing by his sister who laughed at the look on his face. However, once Legolas had begun dancing he seemed just as excited as she was. That and he had the grace of a warrior, and such was leading her flawlessly.

"You should dance." Thranduil told him. Then he laughed at the terrified look on Glorfindel's face. "Tis not so bad."

"Are you kidding? I have no idea what I would be doing."

"I am sure she would lead you." Thranduil said and then grinned as Glorfindel frowned at him. "I promise it is easier than it looks."

"I am not positive I trust you there."

"That hurts. You will be fine."

"I am certain that I would end up on the ground." Glorfindel said.

"That will entertain the rest of the dancers anyway." Thranduil said grinning. "And I am sure Lalaith as well."

"I would rather not make a complete idiot of myself."

"It's okay, they know you are definitely not Silvan." Thranduil said and Glorfindel narrowed his eyes at him.

"Great."

"Fine, watch tonight. But there are quite a few more days of feasting ahead. And you will be dragged out there sooner or later." Thranduil warned him, and Glorfindel thereafter tried to study the dance steps, but he was not sure there were any. Sure enough, the second night of the Feast, Lalaith was making a very good attempt to drag him out there. Still unsure, he silently pleaded with her. His excuse that he was holding Elenion was dismissed too easily when Legolas took the child out of his arms.

"I am not sure-."

"Of all your talents, I think you can handle a dance."

"I am not used to this dancing."

"Now is as good a time as any." Lalaith said and Legolas superstitiously coughed beside him. Glorfindel still looked hesitant but Lalaith grabbed him. "Come on," she said laughing and quite literally dragged him out.

Thranduil had been right, she was more than happy to lead him, but he was inwardly glad. This way made it much easier to avoid making a fatal mistake. "How'd she do it?" Thranduil asked Legolas as he and Alassiel stepped away from the dance to rest for a moment.

"I took Elenion from him and she practically dragged him off the chair."

Thranduil laughed and Alassiel grinned. "She does have some of me in her then." Alassiel said and Thranduil only laughed harder as he reached for his wine goblet once more.

After they had finished dancing, Lalaith grabbed his hand. "Come on," she said and led him away from the circle of dancers.

Thranduil watched amused. "What do you say they come back married?"

Legolas snorted. "If it was her and one of our own maybe, but he wouldn't dare."

"You think so?" Thranduil asked.

"Elrond would kill him. And then the rest of Imladris. And possibly Galadriel and Celeborn. He will not marry her out of turn." Legolas said.

Thranduil sighed. "I suppose."

Alassiel rolled her eyes. "She doesn't have to take after you in everything, love."

"Me? I am rather certain that was all your doing."

Legolas reddened and coughed. "You can discuss that later." He said and Thranduil only grinned.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"We are in my home now." Lalaith said. "You will have to wait to see it."

Glorfindel followed her, for once uncaring that people had seen them leave the clearing. He had noticed that here they did not look on you as they did in Imladris. Here they looked at each other with honesty and respect, not just those considered lords or ladies, but everyone. He wondered how such a foul person had tried to steal her crown in such a place. He supposed there were bad seeds everywhere, and it was only that here they were further from the seat of the nation.

As he followed her, he looked at their surroundings with some awe. Lórien was the closest thing to Aman he had ever seen, but there was a raw beauty here that was unlike anything else. There was also a sense of complete unity, at least in this part of the forest, and he knew that had to do with Thranduil's strong connection with the forest. In a way, though, he thought it had to do with his growing bond with Lalaith as well, for here he could see that she was in her element, and the forest reflected her as much as she did her father.

Suddenly she slowed down and moved a vine out of the way. When they stepped through he felt like he had intruded on something not meant to be disturbed. "What is this place?"

"I found it the first time I came here to see the palace." She said smiling up at him and then moving further in. There was a small, hidden clearing. A stream ran through it, but it was calm and if looked at from far away, seemed still. Merely water sitting on a bed of smooth stones. It was hidden on the other side of the stream by the face of a huge rock. "Once a river or stream ran down there, that is what smoothed the rock's face." Lalaith said quietly. The rock was covered by vines and ivy of all kinds and along the stream wild, exotic flowers dotted the clearing.

"And no one else found this place?"

"The tree keeps it hidden." Lalaith said, now looking mischievous once more. The tree behind him shuffled its branches. "But since I brought you here she will let you in, if you find your way." She added at the end.

Glorfindel glanced back at the tree and then at her. "I hope I will not have to come back here alone." He said.

"You never know." Lalaith said grinning and then she lightly stepped over the stream and then looked back at him. "Come." She said and he looked at her curiously before following her. Then she stepped to the side of the rock face and used the vines to climb toward the top. Glorfindel cocked his head, wondering how to follow her. "It is not high, and it is easy to climb." She told him.

"We'll see about that." He told her and she only laughed from her position above him. He glanced at the wall, however, and he saw that she was right. He may not be a wood-elf, but he could climb well enough for this. Within a few minutes he had joined her at the top.

"Was I right?"

"Yes." He told her and she smiled and he looked around. He could now see the dry waterbed behind the rock, where it might have once poured over it in a waterfall. The rock itself looked little different on top, though it dipped in the middle, where the water would have been the most powerful. Then Lalaith pulled his arm and turned him around in the direction they had come.

His lips parted once more. From here one could see over the trees in this directions until the foothills began the upward climb into the mountains once more. It was like they were on the summit of a mountain, but if he looked behind him he would see nothing but the trunks of trees. "This is where the last of the greater mountains are from the north, it breaks off here. The caves are more in the foothills than the mountains and their depth is below the earth rather than above." She said quietly.

"It's beautiful." He said just as quietly. In response she hummed as she moved closer, wrapping one arm around his waist and leaning her head on his chest. He responded in kind. "You should have been a bard."

She looked up at him in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"You know more songs than most, and as you said earlier this week, you wish to learn more. And men sometimes say that the bards in our kind have strange magic, usually something to do with nature. They revere them in a way, or at least some used too."

She smiled. "I suppose I fit the description well enough. But if I were a bard I would never have met you."

"That's not entirely true." Glorfindel said. "Fate has a way of intervening when necessary."

"Of that I am glad." She said. "Though I have heard my family likes to tempt fate."

"That it does, and perhaps you are."

"What do you mean?"

"There are not many who would walk the path we are." Glorfindel said. "Most who are as old as I would not even think of marrying, even one close to my age. And we have proven ourselves that there are some who already doubt."

Lalaith laughed. "They can doubt as much as they wish too. But what you say rings true. Perhaps it is our fate."

"You enjoy being clever."

"That I do, at least every now and then. If you are too clever then people start to dislike you. If you never show how clever you are, people think you are easily fooled. However, if you throw in a clever saying or joke every now people learn to respect you."

"If people cannot respect you, then I think they should take another look."

"Well you might want to tell that to everyone in Imladris."

He smiled. "Perhaps, but you are still a Princess. That should count for something in its own way."

"A Princess of savages, or so they say, and my father likes to prove them right."

"That is also true. I think he enjoys it actually."

"I am sure he does."

"What of you?"

"Me? I enjoy being wild occasionally, but I mainly enjoy the simple things, like seeing the forest from a tall rock."

Glorfindel kissed her forehead and she looked up at him again. Her eyes had that ever so slight blue glint in them as she did, but this time it was not a mischievous glint. Instead it was something else, something he was not sure he could name. Yet it did not need a name, for he understood somewhere deep inside of him what it was. Without realizing it, and without really even thinking it through ahead of time, the words fell from his lips, and surprise lit her eyes. When he had thought of it before and after, he was not sure why he did it, he had never planned on it happening that way, but such as it was, he did not mind.

And when she gave her answer, he was sure she did not mind either.

* * *

Lalaith had been quite pleasantly surprised. She had thought she could expect it soon, but never did she think it would happen that night. "Will you marry me?" had not truly been a question since the night she had awoken from her exhaustion after healing him, it was more a matter of when they would marry. When, where, what, had all been questions, but to her will had been answered when she had told him her heart was in his hands.

So when he asked, quietly, almost reverently, and lovingly, a slow smile had formed on her lips and then she kissed him, gently, lightly, but lovingly nonetheless. He seemed as surprised as she had been but a few moments earlier, but had accepted it soon enough. Then she had rested her forehead on his chest, and she felt his heartbeat, slow, steady, the rhythm of a long trained warrior, and she smiled.

He had now wrapped his arms around her. "Le uivelin." His breath was a whisper when he said it, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Le melithon anuir," she said and he lifted her chin and kissed her, more deeply than before.

* * *

Dawn broke over the sky as they sat on the once waterfall, high above the forest. As they watched, they saw butterflies soar out of the treetops and revel in the morning air. The rest of the night had passed mostly silent, both of them taking comfort in each other's presence more than anything else, and now at last they both stirred. "Perhaps we should return." Glorfindel said.

"I suppose, but no one else will be awake. Maybe Elenion." Lalaith said.

"Why is that?"

"It is a Feasting week. The nights are long and the days quite short. That is why those preparing the Feast rotate."

"Ah. I guess some did not return sober?"

"Many, actually." Lalaith said. "Tis why the patrol rotates all week too. Else we would have no forewarning of an attack and no one capable of fighting."

"Sensible." Glorfindel said. "I think I like the Feasts here better."

"That's good, since we'll be here again in a year." Lalaith said grinning.

"Of that I am glad." He said intwining their fingers. Simple silver bands would adorn their fingers for a year, when they would be switched for more permanent rings. Truthfully both had been carrying them around for a while, neither sure of any time frame but knowing they would marry in the near future. At some point while it was yet dark they had remembered they carried them and had slipped them on the other's finger.

"That's good too." Lalaith said laughing. "Come, we will sneak into the palace."

"There is another way in?"

"Shhh." She said as they climbed off the rock and out of the clearing. "No one needs to know that."

"I see." He said and she led him through a dense forest and then she grabbed the branch of a tree and they climbed down it (he had a harder time of it than she) and then he found himself staring at a few well hidden balconies. Only one had stairs coming from it, but she walked under the balconies and into a small, quite hidden door. It opened at her touch and they slipped inside. "That is convenient." He said.

She flashed him a smile. "I am pretty sure my father wanted a way to sneak out."

He laughed softly at that while she led him up a new flight of stairs and then opened a door. After it closed behind her she blew on a lantern and it lit, spreading light through the room. "Your room?" He asked and she nodded. The door had opened into a small sitting room, with a couch and other such furnishings. There was a door on either side. One door was decorated with a very intricate tree, the other with a star shining down, but to his surprise it did not look as intricate.

"That was done on purpose. If anyone tries to enter my room with bad intent, they will think my bedroom is behind the door with the tree because of how intricate it is detailed." Lalaith said as she noticed his surprise.

"Is this your closet then?"

"No, the washroom." Lalaith said. "I've always wondered what the person would think after that."

"Would you not be running away?"

"No, the door is meant to sense their intentions and will refuse to reopen for them." Lalaith said giggling. "Nor will it let me enter until certain words are said."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "Your father certainly put thought into that."

Lalaith rolled her eyes. "You should see the nursery then. It's even worse."

"Why a nursery? I thought they had not planned on more children."

"I think they were thinking of Legolas or I." Lalaith said before she sat on the couch. "My father likes to think he is clever."

"Not like anyone else I know."

Lalaith grinned. "I had to get it from someone."

Glorfindel sat next to her and pulled her close once more. "Well cleverness is a good trait for a king."

"And for a princess?"

"Even more so." Glorfindel said.

"Why's that?"

"Why? Because they have to deal with everything the king does not wish to do. Not to mention the king's councillors."

"Yes, I see what you mean. I have not missed that."

Glorfindel laughed. "I would not get too excited. Elrond will coerce you into his council sooner or later."

"I suppose it had to happen sometime. Yet he knows they will frown on it."

"Perhaps that is all the more reason for you to join. Someone has to bring them down from their horses."

"I can do that." She said.

"I believe you can."

* * *

Thranduil had known it was coming sooner or later, and he was glad to see it was sooner. "I am just glad you did not make it as painful as I did." He told Lalaith who glanced at her mother who nodded fervently behind her father's back.

"Yes, I think I am as well." Lalaith said laughing before she took Elenion from her mother's arms and began cooing at him. Glorfindel was currently talking to Legolas, and Thranduil narrowed his eyes at Alassiel.

"Were you-?"

"I wouldn't say that." Alassiel said and Thranduil sighed before he moved to sit down next to Legolas. Tonight was the last night of the Feasts, and tomorrow was a day of rest for everyone. Everyone gathered in the palace and the doors were shut, so that not even the guards would have to leave. The trees would keep watch for them.

Glorfindel's eyes strayed to Lalaith as she giggled at Elenion, who looked somewhat overwhelmed by her presence. He was the calmest child yet, though his eyes betrayed a possibility of that changing. For the first time he wondered what their children would look like, and then he wondered if he would be able to handle a young version of Lalaith. He pushed the thought away, deciding to dwell on their marriage first. Hopefully the children would wait. At least for a little while.

 **A/N: Sorry it's a day late. Life was crazy yesterday. Hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Le uivelin- I will always love you**

 **Le melithon anuir-** **I will love you forever**


	20. Unforeseen Misfortune

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Unforeseen Misfortune_

c.1064 TA- Greenwood

The day after the Feast, everyone moved slowly. Most Elves did anyway, but today it seemed like the more restless kin of the woods acted more like their Noldo kin. At least in how slowly they moved to do anything. The only one not so was Elenion, who only knew when he wanted food and when he did not. Consequently, he was also one of the few who had not stayed at the Feast until dawn.

The royal family had gathered in a bigger sitting room, and Glorfindel figured it was the sitting room outside of Thranduil's quarters. It would make sense, because the room was decorated much more grandly, and if important guests came to see him it would be a better place to meet than the small study. It was still cosy enough with soft leather couches and a fire crackling in the fireplace.

Lalaith had left the room just a few minutes earlier, claiming she wanted a book from the library. Legolas had taken a restless Elenion outside a half hour before that. Alassiel had retired after Thranduil had woke, as she had not yet gone to sleep because of the toddler. It left Glorfindel and Thranduil alone, as they had been in the middle of a quiet discussion over a map of Greenwood. For whatever reason, when Lalaith had left Glorfindel had felt a pull to go with her. He pushed it aside, he did not want to act like a love sick puppy in front of her father, and in either case she would be back as soon as she decided what book she wanted. The longer she was gone, however, the more Glorfindel could not shake the feeling that he should have gone with her. He did not know why, it should have been perfectly safe for her to roam the palace. He told himself that he just missed her presence. That, however, did not sit well with him either. He thought about going after her, but if it turned out nothing was wrong Thranduil would never let him live it down, nor Lalaith for that matter.

The feeling only increased. He realized he had stopped talking mid sentence when Thranduil eyed him curiously and said, "Mellon nin?"

"I- nothing." Glorfindel said, still trying to shake the feeling, but what if something was wrong? "What was I saying?"

"What is it?" Thranduil asked.

"I don't know." Glorfindel said unhappily but another stronger feeling hit him. Suddenly Thranduil's eyes darted to the door.

"Something's wrong." He said. Glorfindel eyed him warily.

"Is this your own conclusion or because of what I did?"

"My own." Thranduil admitted. Glorfindel stood and together they hurried out of the room.

The bad feeling was only increasing.

* * *

Lalaith wandered the shelves of books, looking for something that interested her. She started to reach for a book but was startled as a hand stopped her. A few thoughts rushed through her head, the chief of which was why Glorfindel had bothered to follow her down here. But then she realized it was not who she thought it was. She drew her hand away and looked up to see who it was. Her lips parted and then her cheeks flushed.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I finally came for you love." Nibenon said. "The Feast was the only way I could get into the palace."

"My father will murder you if he finds you here." Lalaith said and turned away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Then don't let him find you. I know you know ways out of the palace. We can make a run for it. By the time he finds us it'll be too late for him to stop us."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said and yanked her arm away. "Do you know what you did to me?"

"I made you do nothing. You loved me on you own." Nibenon said moving closer.

"Flee while you can, Nibenon." She hissed the name out.

"So your father told you?"

"Enough." She said and started to call for the guards but he reached out and stopped her, holding his finger to his lips.

"Don't do that. You would regret it. Yes, I come from a village near the mountains. Yes, my name is Nibenon. But can you blame me for wishing for a different name? We can rename ourselves if we so wish."

"If we deserve it." She said, her eyes cold.

"Do you think I do not? I only wanted a chance to start over, and from the moment I saw you-."

"Don't tell me you loved me." Lalaith sneered. "I've thought over what you did. That was not love."

"But it was, my dear, and you told me you loved me. And you said you would marry me."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I never said such a thing."

"You told me you would not do it without your father's permission, which means you would have done it given the chance. Have you not realized your father is keeping you from true love?"

"He has done nothing but encourage it once he found someone worthy of it." Lalaith hissed. "And I will marry him."

Nibenon took her hand and inspected the silver band. "I have seen him, but that does not mean he loves you. Convenient, is it not? For you to love a lord from Rivendell? One your father said was on our side? One who happens to be very influential in the other realms. This elf is but trying to gain political advantage. He has only deceived you by being part of the tales you love so much."

"The only one trying to deceive me is you. He has been nothing but loving and selfless. I could say the opposite of you. You have lied one too many times." She said and yanked away.

"He will not stay here." Nibenon said quietly. "He will Sail eventually. I know you love the woods, almost more than anything else. He will leave, and you will have to break your heart to follow him." Lalaith froze.

"I know that already."

Nibenon slowly walked up behind her. "Besides, do you really think you will ever be accepted there? They hate our kind. They will tread on you."

"And you didn't?" She hissed as she turned toward him.

"Never." Nibenon said. "Why would I hurt you?"

"You never came back."

"Your father turned me out. It was a good opportunity for him."

"Because you're a liar!"

Nibenon smiled wryly. "From what you know. What if your father just saw a good opportunity to throw me out? He never liked me." His voice was soft and he reached up to touch her face. "We can still make this work."

Lalaith stared at him, and then she took a step back. She shook her head, "Go home."

"But darling," Nibenon started, "Have you really thought this through?"

"I've thought it over enough in the years you were gone! You could have come back sooner if you truly cared." She spit. "But at the feast you learned that I was not yours anymore, and have come to try to reclaim me. You lost your chance."

"And you think he will not leave? He will abandon you eventually. You mean nothing to him. He's appeasing your affection, probably for nothing more than pity's sake. And a nice show. You will be left alone, to fade or die. All because you succumbed to one ellon's teasing, something fanciful and nothing serious."

Nibenon stared into her eyes, confident he had at least touched on her fear. "What will you do then?" He cocked his head. "We cannot remarry without interference from the Valar, and I will be lost to you forever. So what say you? Run away with me now, and save yourself the pain of losing what you have thrown your heart at- again." He added.

Tears formed in her eyes, but he mistook them for his victory. He grabbed her arm, but she pushed him away, and only then did he realize they were tears of anger. "Get out!" She yelled. "I never want to see you again!"

"But I cannot leave through the gates, your father would throw me out." Nibenon said, now begging for mercy.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." She said just as she felt her father approaching. She turned toward him, about to call out. Unfortunately, this was not the response he wanted and Nibenon grabbed her from behind.

"This is for your own good, love." He said and as she struggled she felt the cold glint of steel on her neck.

* * *

Glorfindel had not seen Thranduil in such a rage since the Last Alliance, and he was quite sure that this was actually even more furious than he had been then. He found he could not blame him either, for as soon as he saw what was going on he discovered rage in a part of him that had not been woken before.

Lalaith looked quite furious too, and she was the one being held hostage. "Let me go." She hissed.

"I would recommend it." Thranduil said, his voice low and dangerous.

"No, I think my life is better kept like this." Nibenon said. "Besides, she wants to go with me, or so she once said."

"I never said that." She said.

"If you manage to even make it out of this room, where will you go? As long as you are in the forest, the trees will be on both her side and mine." Thranduil said. "And I promise you whatever they do to you will be more painful than what I will do now."

"I'll take my chances." Nibenon said. "You said you needed proof. Is this not enough?" Thranduil's eyes blazed and it was then that Glorfindel realized who it was, and the distinct rage he had been feeling was fanned even hotter.

Lalaith, however, took matters into her own hands before he could. Suddenly Nibenon doubled over, screaming, and Lalaith pulled herself out of his grasp. Glorfindel reached for her and pulled her back, and found she was trembling, in anger or fear he could not tell. Perhaps both. He saw a knife that looked quite similar to hers in Nibenon's leg, but he was actually clutching his head as he fell to the ground.

Lalaith sank into him, breathing hard and he felt tears roll down his tunic. Thranduil had lazily approached the _yrch_ that now lie on the floor. "What was that?" the _yrch_ asked, and his voice sounded weak as he still clutched his head. Glorfindel stepped out of the way pulling Lalaith with him as guards rushed into the room, having heard the screams.

Thranduil looked at him, fury still raged in his eyes but he looked amused as well. "That is why you do not mess with an elleth's heart." He said. Nibenon, however, looked up at Thranduil with about half as much anger.

"You are the one keeping her away from her heart!"

Lalaith gripped him tighter and he felt a strange mix of worry and rage. Fortunate for the ellon on the floor, his worry was stronger than his rage at the moment. "Me?" Thranduil asked. "You did that yourself."

Nibenon's eyes narrowed at him but landed on Lalaith. "I have told you what is really happening. You promised." Lalaith looked at him with cold eyes.

"I did no such thing! You only hoped I did."

"Is that what you tell yourself now?" Nibenon asked but Thranduil drew his sword.

"One more word to her and I'll actually do as _I_ promised. Do you remember that?" Thranduil asked, his voice was calm but Glorfindel could feel the rage pouring off of him. Nibenon shrank slightly. Thranduil's eyes narrowed as he did. "Coward." He hissed.

"I am not a coward." Nibenon said angrily.

Thranduil's sword twitched and the squeal that escaped Nibenon did not sound too brave to any of them. "No, not at all." Thranduil said, sarcasm dripping through his voice. "Warrior indeed." He sneered and Nibenon had at least the wisdom not to taunt him again. "Take him to the dungeons." Thranduil told the guards and then stepped out of the way.

Nibenon was dragged away, but his eyes glared at Glorfindel as he shielded Lalaith. In a flash he grabbed the knife in his leg and tried his best to stab someone. Glorfindel grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Unwise of you." He said quietly and took the knife from him. There was a challenge in Nibenon's eyes as the guards wrestled him back.

"Go ahead. Try it." Thranduil said from behind him, clearly seeing the challenge as well. "This I would like to see."

"You don't belong here." He hissed at Glorfindel.

Lalaith let go of him and he glanced at her surprised, but half wished he hadn't at the fury in her gaze. "You have a right to say that?" She made a terrifying image quite truly. Her eyes had turned to a dark grey, as if the thunderclouds themselves had gathered in her eyes. The guards glanced at Thranduil unsure, but he looked quite proud of himself and amused.

"I live here. I was born here. His kind are cursed here." Nibenon said which was about the worst thing to say at the moment.

Lalaith snatched him by the collar of his tunic and his face paled as she snarled. "You are cursed! For you have no thought of truth in your mind, and you have allowed your heart to become shadowed in nothing but greed."

"Oh? And you marry someone that is but amused by you?"

Lalaith only grew angrier. "You made a mistake." She snarled and Thranduil suddenly changed from amused to concerned as her hand moved from his collar to his neck and light jumped from her hand. Thranduil grabbed her and pulled her back but the damage had been done. Nibenon now sank to his knees, shocked silent. The guards took their cue and left, dragging him with them. Lalaith collapsed in Thranduil's arms and Glorfindel blinked.

"She'll be fine." Thranduil said quietly. "That's the last time I tell my child how to do things that shouldn't be done."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "Don't normal parents avoid doing such?" Inwardly though he was quite confused and was only kept from panicking because this had happened before and because Thranduil did not seem panicked, at least at the moment.

"Well I thought she'd have more wisdom than that." Thranduil said as he shifted Lalaith in his arms. "At least she didn't try anything else." He added at the end. "This is the second time in too short a period."

"If she's strong enough to do it why does she collapse afterword?"

Thranduil looked up at him. "Some things take more power than others. This, for instance, could have been at lot worse."

"What did she do?"

Thranduil hesitated glancing down at his daughter. He slowly looked back up.

"She took his ability to hear the trees away."

Glorfindel stared at him for a long time. "How is that possible?" He asked. "I thought it was engrained into your people."

"It is." Thranduil said. "I don't really think it's supposed to be done either." He stood and they walked side by side until they reached her room where Thranduil set Lalaith on her own bed. His fingers lightly touched her forehead. "I was wondering what she would do, but that is not what I had in mind."

"What did you expect?"

"Not this." Thranduil admitted. Then he sighed. "We feel life, we sense it, we connect to it, and it's possible to do so for us on the deepest levels. When she healed you that's what she was doing. One of the reasons she could was because of how close to you she was."

"You think the same of this?"

"I do not know how close they were." Thranduil said. "But I doubt he ever tried to reach to her. Not in that way at least. No, that was pure rage on her part."

Glorfindel looked back at her. "And was that from you or her mother? Because it looked quite similar to when Alassiel grabbed Elrond in the same way."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "She did?"

"She was wondering where her daughter was." Glorfindel shrugged. "I don't think anyone blamed her."

Thranduil chuckled. "And now you know why they are called fierce Silvan ellith."

"It's quite terrifying. I have not seen anyone save perhaps Fëanor with that much anger."

"Well, perhaps he had a fiery spirit, but they have all the force of raw nature in them. It's probably why we got a long so well."

Glorfindel smiled. "That must be it." He said and then looked at Thranduil. "How long will she sleep this time?"

"A few days."

He had been planning on staying two more weeks. Now there would be more to talk about. "Will you leave him in the dungeon?"

"I am not sure. It might actually be less cruel to keep him there, where there are no trees anyway." Thranduil said. "She made it a lot harder for me."

"And you expect any less?"

"Not really. There's a chance I could heal him." Thranduil said sighing. "But I am not in favor of that either. It was no less severe than anything else. Though I may give him the chance to go to Aman."

"Why?"

"If he stays here, and is allowed outside once more, he will fade. They have too strong of a connection with the trees." Thranduil said. "As much as I would like to let it happen, it's a cruel punishment."

Glorfindel hesitated. "Maybe."

Thranduil glanced at him and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Glorfindel sighed. "She said she never told you everything."

Thranduil now looked suspicious. "No?"

"He tried to get her to marry him- spontaneously. More than once." Glorfindel said shortly. Thranduil looked back at Lalaith and his eyes flared slightly. Lalaith's eyes had been a thunderstorm, but his eyes looked like the lightning.

"And she said no?"

"Not outright, she kept telling him to wait for you." Glorfindel said.

Thranduil sighed and his shoulders sunk slightly. "I should have sent him away the moment I saw him." He said quietly.

"It's not your fault."

"I could have stopped it."

"How could you? You did not know what was going on."

"I should have."

"You have the same self-guilt problem she does too." Glorfindel muttered and walked to the balcony, leaning on the rail. Thranduil glanced at his daughter and then walked over to join him.

"She blamed herself?"

"I think she still does."

"Yet she still agreed to marry you."

"After a long time of telling her it was not her fault. I only hope he did not set her back again."

"Is that what he meant by 'you promised'?"

"Probably." Glorfindel said sighing.

"You should have just married her," Thranduil said.

Glorfindel bit his lip. "I would have. Despite where I come from, I could care less about appeasing tradition for its own sake. But those in Imladris already do not trust her, and I do not want to give them fuel."

Thranduil sighed, "They are being foolish."

"I agree," Glorfindel said. "Yet that does not stop them from being so. Though if we had married already, nothing would be different than before. They already whisper that we have."

Thranduil laughed grimly. "Our reputation stays the same then?"

"Why would it not?"

"I don't know. I suppose there's not reason for it to change," Thranduil said. "Is that all they say?"

"No. Some think its political. Others think she managed to trick me."

"Do they not believe we are the same as them in body?"

"Apparently not. Or they just do not think."

Thranduil's lips twitched. "And Elrond?"

"He is not one of them." Glorfindel said.

"Well that's good," Thranduil said but his voice was dry. Then he turned around. "I will think on the matter, but I still think it might be best to send him to Aman, one way or another. Staying here will do no good for him anymore." Then he left the room.

Glorfindel stared out at the forest and then sighed. "Ai, love, you should not have hurt yourself. Not for him."


	21. Unhappy Circumstance

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Unhappy Circumstance_

c.1064 TA- Greenwood

Lalaith felt her head pounding as she woke, and she groaned slightly. She felt a hand brush her forehead, and then, "Nice of you to join the living."

She blinked her eyes open and she saw golden hair at her side. "Meleth?"

"I hope so." He said teasingly, but his voice was gentle.

She sighed and then she shut her eyes again. "How long has it been?"

"Four days." Glorfindel said quietly.

"Four?"

"Yes. That's probably why you have a headache." The words were dry, but his voice betrayed his concern. "Your father was not too happy with you." He added.

She started to push herself up and she felt his arm moved behind her back, helping her rest against the pillow behind her. "Figures." She responded once she was up.

Glorfindel smiled. "Here, drink this." He handed her a warm mug and she realized how thirsty she was. "Slowly." Glorfindel added before she could gulp it down. She scowled at him but drank it slowly nonetheless.

"What is this?" She asked as her headache started ebbing away.

"A benefit of having been to Aman a couple times." Glorfindel said smiling mysteriously. She glanced at him suspiciously. "It will do nothing but help you, and it tastes far better than anything Elrond will give you."

She cracked a smile at that and finished off the last of it. "I will take your word for it."

"I am sure your father will tell you the same."

"I am not surprised there." She said.

Glorfindel then passed her a bowl. "I am sure you are hungry too."

"A little." She admitted as she accepted the bowl. "I know, slowly." She said grinning at him as she saw his lips part.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "At least you learn quickly."

Lalaith did her best to eat as slowly as she could, but it tasted quite good. "Where is my father?"

"I suppose out doing kingly things. It is midmorning." Glorfindel said. "But when he was last here he said you were more restless and ordered for food to be made ready."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Most of it. I was kicked out once or twice." He said, his mouth curving upward.

"By who?"

"Once by your brother. The other time by your father." Glorfindel said. "They were here whilst I was not though."

"Why?"

"I think you were in more danger than mere exhaustion." Glorfindel said lightly. "Though of all people your father was the most optimistic."

"That is because he has done the same thing." Lalaith muttered as she spooned more soup into her mouth.

"Probably."

Silence stretched for a few minutes while she ate, but toward the bottom of the bowl she frowned and looked much more sorrowed. "Did he kill him?" Lalaith asked quietly.

"No." Glorfindel said, knowing full well who she spoke of.

"Is he here?"

"No."

"He let him go?" Lalaith asked, now surprised, and he saw several conflicting emotions pass through her eyes. There was relief, but anger as well, gladness, but sorrow.

"Not quite." Glorfindel said. "He's been sent to Círdan."

"He is going to Aman?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"It was either that or let him fade." Glorfindel said quietly. Lalaith looked surprised again, and then regret and guilt seeped into her eyes again. "You had every right to do more." He said even quieter.

"No I didn't." Lalaith said quietly, sounding remorseful.

"Most Elves would have agreed he could have been killed. He both deceived you and defied orders from his king. A sort of indirect treason." Glorfindel said. "He is gone now, so stop worrying."

"But what I did was worse than killing him." Lalaith said and her voice sounded choked. "I shouldn't have. You don't understand." Tears started rolling down her face.

Glorfindel moved closer to her, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her. "You only stopped your father or I from doing something just as bad."

She shook her head. "No, it would have been kinder to kill him."

"Does he deserve kindness?"

"He didn't deserve what I did." Lalaith's voice trembled. It had been too easy when it had come down to it. Her rage and own guilt had been unleashed on him, and she had done something that no one ever should. "Whatever else. My kin were turned into Orcs or worse from the same thing." She sniffed and half pulled out of his hold. "Sauron tried to do it. It was one way he tried to break my father when he refused to help him. He couldn't do it, Ada was too stubborn, but Nibenon was helpless. He was already subdued. I-."

Then he did understand. At least most of it. He drew her back towards himself and kissed her forehead. She sobbed into his chest. For those who spent their whole lives listening to the trees, suddenly being without the ability would rip a hole into your very existence. It would be like taking the Call of the Sea from his kin. He did not speak after that but held her as she cried. He doubted she was only feeling guilt over that, she had been caught off guard by his reappearance overall and seeing someone whose actions had haunted her for the past five years, well, he would probably be crying too.

At long last he started singing, but it was low and soft, hardly a whisper. It was a lay he had learned from one of the Maia in Aman, who had said this poem would lift the spirits of the broken. He did not think she was quite broken, at least not in spirit, but she was tired and emotionally wracked. Slowly her shoulders stopped trembling. Then she only leaned against his chest, tears still pouring silently down her face, but she had stopped trembling. Yet even tears stay their course in time, and as his lay continued her eyes started to glaze over once more.

She fell back asleep near mid afternoon, but he did not move, and his voice kept the song going, knowing that her dreams could be haunted if nothing prevented it. Close to evening she stirred once more. "Why did you stay?" She asked quietly.

"You needed me too."

* * *

The next day, Thranduil had had a long talk alone with Lalaith, and Glorfindel could guess pretty well what it was about. When he returned, Lalaith had red-rimmed eyes once more, but this time she did not seem to take it as hard. Perhaps whatever Thranduil had said had changed her perspective. He could hope. For the next week she barely left her own room, and Glorfindel loathed to leave her in this condition, but he had to broach the topic sooner or later. And if he wanted to make it through the mountain pass, sooner would be better than later. The first snow would have already fallen in the mountains, and it would only be worse if he waited much longer.

"Meleth?" She turned from looking out of her balcony to look at him.

"What is it?"

He silently put his arm on her back, but stayed so that he faced her. "I have to go back to Imladris soon." He said quietly.

Lalaith's eyes widened and then she looked back outside. "I will be ready-."

"Shhh." He said before she started panicking. "You do not have to come."

She drew back from him slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Can you tell me honestly you are in a well enough condition to travel to Imladris and stand against the crowd of arrogant noblemen and be strong enough to be alone if I am sent on a patrol?"

Lalaith opened her mouth, her eyes fiery, and then she sighed. "No," she said quietly shaking her head.

"Then stay here for the winter." He said quietly. "Be with your family, your two brothers, your kin. They all know you, better than I do now."

Lalaith looked troubled. "But you will be far away."

"I know." Glorfindel said gently. "Perhaps that is a good thing."

"Good?"

"You need time. We have hardly been separated the past three years. Having time to yourself with your family will help you."

"How can you be sure?" She asked, but there was fear in her eyes.

"I told you once I try to be right."

"I do not want to be separated." She said.

Glorfindel saw fear in her eyes. "It is only for a winter."

"What if you never come back?" She asked and Glorfindel was glad that Nibenon was gone more permanently for the ellon's sake as he felt anger in him once more.

"I am not one to abandon you, love." He said with what he hoped what pure sincerity.

She looked away. "I just don't want to be separated," she repeated. _He will leave. He will abandon you._

Glorfindel pulled her closer. "Lalaith, I am not leaving forever."

She bowed her head but not before he saw a tear fall down her face. "I don't want to be alone," she murmured.

"You will not be. You will be far less alone here than you would be in Imladris."

"Please don't go," she begged as she finally looked up at him. Tears poured down both sides of her face. "Not without me."

He cupped her face in his hands. Guilt for not being there to stop Nibenon flooded him, as well as anger. More than that, however, was overwhelming concern. "I told Elrond I would return," he said gently.

"Then take me with you!" Her eyes searched his. The brightness in his was dampened by his worry, and in hers there was no hint of blue. "Please, I'll be fine! I'll be okay." She choked at the end of the sentence and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She was too vulnerable to take her back now, but if he did not leave soon he would be stuck here all winter. He was not completely worried about it from his own point of view, but Elrond would be angry and the rest of Imladris would wonder even more.

He held her for a few minutes silently. She finally drew back enough to look up at him. "I know why you have to go, just don't leave me behind."

Glorfindel looked away from her and out the window, where small snowflakes had begun to drift down. "Look," he said, "The snow has already come. I have to leave this week. I will be in Imladris most of the winter, training troops and yelling at Elladan."

"Then why can't I come?"

"For but a year we will not be married. When I return and say that we are engaged, the most prejudiced of those there will actively try to keep the marriage from happening." He looked back down at her. "I do not want you hurt. When I am doing my duty I will have to wonder if someone has confronted you while you were alone. It will distract both of us."

"But being together would help me," she said weakly.

He reached up and caressed her cheek. "Le melin." She looked back up at him, eyes widening. "And I wish I could stay by your side more than anything. But here you have your father and brother, who will no doubt scare most anyone away. They will be wary of angering your father here. The only one you have to fear is gone."

"Yes, but-."

"And look again," he said and looked back over the balcony. "Those are the trees that know you well. This is the forest you grew up in. This is where you will heal."

"Imladris is a place for healing."

"For others? Maybe. For wood-elves, I rather think you will do better surrounded by all the things you love the most."

"But not you?" She asked, tears filling her eyes again. She looked away. "I sound like a bitter child." She said and turned away, leaving his embrace and hugging herself. She stood looking over the balcony.

"You are not a child."

"You must think I am."

"I told you but a little while ago that you are not. You have been through and seen too much, even for your age." He walked up beside her. "Don't doubt yourself. I understand where your fear comes from. I am not trying to patronize you. I merely want you to stay here for the winter, so that you will not be torn apart by the wolves in disguise."

"And you think your parents will not be like them? And if they aren't, the others around them?" She asked, laughing slightly. "Ai, I still will marry you, but you think I will not have to face the wolves eventually?"

"There is a slight difference." Glorfindel sighed. "Mostly that we will be married then. Even the worst of them cannot do anything once that happens. So stay here whilst we wait to be joined. I will write you often if it means anything. Surely some bird can make it over the mountains?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "They can."

"Come to Imladris in the spring if you wish, if you do not wish to travel alone I will come get you."

She was quiet for a long time, staring out the window with a very bleak expression. He said nothing, comforting her more with his presence. _Marrying someone that is but amused by you!_ Glorfindel pursed his lips as he remembered the fool's last few words. He might have killed Nibenon if Lalaith had not lashed out herself.

Still, Nibenon might be gone, but his words had affected her. Glorfindel could see it now. They had worked so hard to build trust in each other, and now she was afraid he would abandon her. He did not think she had lost all her faith in him, if she had she would not be standing in the same room alone with him. Her trust was shaken though, and the fact that he had to leave was not helping matters. Glorfindel glanced down, and cocked his head as a new idea came to him.

He stepped closer to her, and took her hand in his. She slowly looked at him. "Take this," he said pressing something into her hand.

She slowly looked down and he heard her gasp. "But this is yours."

"Yes."

"Did you not lose this?" she asked. She turned over the seal ring in her hand. The sign of the House of the Golden Flower back when Gondolin lived at its height.

"No, before they buried me they took it off and must have given it to Tuor. He gave it back when we found each other again." Glorfindel wrapped her hand back around it. "It always makes its way back to me." He said gently.

She looked back up at him, eyes widening. Then she wrapped her arms around him. "I'll stay here."

* * *

It was not quite as easy as all that. Lalaith had second thoughts about letting him leave without her, and it ended in tears at least two more times before he left. "Maybe I shouldn't leave." Glorfindel sighed to himself the morning he was supposed to go.

"You have to go sometime. You were right. She needs to find peace on her own." Thranduil said quietly. Glorfindel turned surprised, apparently Thranduil had come in his room without him hearing.

"I don't think she feels that way."

"I think she does." Thranduil said cocking his head. "She came out of this once before, twice if you count Imladris, both times she managed to heal."

"This time may be different."

"It could be. But I don't think she's broken. She will heal in time."

"She's not broken. Shaken, perhaps." Glorfindel sighed. "Still, I don't like leaving her when she's like this."

"No, but everything will turn out fine. Trust me."

"I do. I just don't like it."

Thranduil laughed. "One never does. But sometimes we have to do what we don't like. In this I have more experience than you."

"Yes, well, I suppose I have little choice but to take your word for it."

* * *

By the time Glorfindel left, Lalaith had accepted her fate, though she looked despondent. Still, to his surprise she did not make a final plea to come with him. Perhaps she had accepted it would only be worse for her to be in Imladris. She hugged him tightly and he kissed her forehead. "Remember, I have not broken a promise yet," he said gently. "I will come back for what is mine."

She nodded, but her voice was soft, "Le melin."

"Le uivelin."

Then he pulled himself away before he decided not to leave, and mounted Asfaloth. He knew this was the right thing to do deep inside, but that did not stop him from looking back.

For Lalaith's part, she watched him leave until he was long out of sight. Thranduil had found her there. "You will not be separated long."

"I know." She said, but even her tone was disbelieving. Thranduil slowly touched her shoulder and guided her back to her room. She looked at him and then accepted his embrace. "What if he never comes back?"

"Then I will personally find him and kill him before you get to him," Thranduil said smiling slightly, "But it won't come to that. I have known him for a long time, and he won't forget about you." Lalaith did not respond, merely held onto him tightly.

"All will be well." Thranduil whispered into her ear. "You will soon see."


	22. Healing Comes Slowly

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Healing Comes Slowly_

Winter of 1064-1065 TA- Imladris

Glorfindel rode up to Imladris, still contemplating the fact that he had left her behind, but he knew those who lived here well enough, and most of them would be opposed to the coming wedding. That was something she could do without dealing with for awhile. He rode into the gate and jumped off Asfaloth, patting the stallion's nose and murmuring his thanks before he let the stable hand take the horse. The stable hand, however, did not look too sad that Beinion had not come back with Asfaloth.

Glorfindel could not fault him there.

He walked up to the House where Elrond waited. "You return alone?" Elrond asked.

"For now." Glorfindel said, not wishing to make a public spectacle of it. At least not at this time.

Elrond looked at him curiously but they stepped inside together, walking toward Elrond's study. "I suppose you wish to tell me alone?" Elrond asked.

"Partly." Glorfindel admitted.

"Are you married?"

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "No. You know very well I am not."

"I was not sure. Well I was until you left, but I did not know how you would return."

They entered the study and the door closed behind them. "I did not return married. No, we thought it best for her to stay in Greenwood for the time being."

"Why?"

"It's a delicate situation, but none of us disagreed that being here wouldn't be good for her."

"If you plan on marrying her, will she not come here?"

"Not right now. She was dealt a blow halfway through our stay, and thrown back into a state liken to when she arrived here."

Elrond's eyes looked concerned. "Why should Imladris not be healing for her as it was before?"

Glorfindel got quieter. "We are engaged."

Elrond's eyes widened and then he smiled. "Well that took long enough, but should that not be more reason for her to join you here?"

"Not necessarily. With her in such a state, I did not want to bring her here only for her to be attacked by all those who disapprove. And sometimes I have to leave Imladris, and I did not want to leave her alone without any kind of support. Arwen and her grew to be friends, but still that would not be what she needed right now." Glorfindel said and Elrond finally saw the wisdom of leaving her behind.

"So you left her with her family?"

Glorfindel nodded silently.

"Will she return here before the wedding?"

"Yes, once the passes reopen."

"Ah. Hopefully by that time we can convince a few more that you are not doing anything wrong."

"Good luck." Glorfindel said.

"I included you in that."

"I know. I need the luck too." Elrond chuckled at that.

* * *

Word spread quickly through Imladris, and as peaceful as the Hidden Valley was, the tension could be felt in the air for most of that winter. Glorfindel was congratulated often enough, but most would not say anything to his face if they thought otherwise. He was too feared and too revered, but the whispers started once more. This time more believed it some trick that had been played while in Greenwood. Secretly, Glorfindel almost agreed with them. The beauty of the forest and the strange glint in her eyes had been enough to make him forget any reservations he had had. He doubted, however, that telling anyone else of that would endear them to her. Or him for that matter.

He was glad that she was not here, for the few times he left on patrol he usually returned to a grim Elrond. Said grim Elrond was such because often while Glorfindel was gone several Elves would approach the Lord and question the upcoming wedding. Most of them had a strong intention to hope the engagement would be broken off, but if that was not to be there was a strong push to hold the wedding here.

Elrond had only just kept his eyes from rolling every time it was suggested. Whilst Glorfindel was a lord in his own right, Thranduil was a king, and Lalaith a princess. Even he, who was hesitant for them to go to Greenwood before, knew that any such wedding would take place with Thranduil presiding over it. And if he was doing such, the wedding would also be in his kingdom. A kingdom that at this time was in Greenwood.

Once he told Glorfindel, the lord had sighed. "I suspected this would happen. Do you think they will try to stop her?"

"No. They wouldn't dare." Elrond said.

Glorfindel was not as sure. Those things depended on prejudice being weaker than respect.

He was hesitant to inform Lalaith of just what was happening, but she would begin asking on her own eventually. He knew he had promised to be honest, so she might as well know now what was going on. With that resolve, he finally put the events to pen and watched a raven fly it over the mountain pass.

* * *

Lalaith set down the latest letter from her beloved, shaking slightly as she set it down. She looked down at her hands, which were trembling and she sucked in a breath. What kind of wife or princess was she? How did she get this terrified? _"He will abandon you."_ She pushed the memory away and buried her face in her hands. It was not until her father entered the room that she glanced up. He smiled at her and then his eyes glanced at the letter as he realised what was going on. "What does he say?"

She held it out mutely. He was not sure he actually _wanted_ to read a letter between _his_ daughter and the ellon courting her, but he made himself take it and scan it for the source of her troubled spirit. When he found it, he felt flames rise in his stomach but he pushed it down for her sake.

"I do not know of these, but I know Elrond and I know those closest to him. They will not let you be hurt, and once you are married there is nothing they can do."

"That's what he told me but-." She broke off and looked away. He internally sighed as a glaze melted over her eyes. He moved closer, sitting next to her and grabbing her chin.

"Listen. You are the _only_ Princess of Eryn Galen. You alone hold claim to that power. You are _my_ daughter. Like as not, that gives you a lot of power."

"Power that I cannot handle."

"Even I have struck out in rage before, Lalaith. How do you think we made it out of Doriath?" He paused. "Besides, you are also headstrong and stubborn. In this instance perhaps a little too stubborn. I know you hurt, and I know you regret what happened, but that does not mean you have to fear everyone. He will take care of you. If you noticed he said this happened when he was away? That means they are all too scared to face him. Heaven knows just how much they'll fear you once they find out what making you angry does."

Lalaith glanced back at him. There was a dull hope in her eyes. "You think so?"

"Yes. And if they don't fear you than they should fear _me_."

Lalaith finally laughed, one of her first laughs since the incident. Thranduil smiled and kissed her forehead. "You will be fine," he said gently before starting to leave.

"Ada?"

He turned back, eyes searching her curiously. "Yes?"

"Hannon le."

He only smiled.

* * *

Time continued its march on, despite the Elves' lack of time keeping. In this instance, however, time was marked by Elenion's growth, however slow it was. The child was calm, and much more like Alassiel. Though Thranduil could feel his son's fëa and believed he too had a small portion of Thranduil's gift. He did not think it was as strong as Lalaith's or his, but that might be a good thing considering Lalaith's own actions.

Elenion was a bit of relief for both of his parents, as the child was far less restless than either of the older two. "Maybe that's because you've calmed down too." Lalaith told her father one day. "Now that you have, your children are calmer too."

"Maybe he is." Thranduil said. "But you certainly are not."

Lalaith only shrugged and turned around to return to what she had been doing before. Yule came that midwinter and as it did, reports from each House came in. After reading them Thranduil looked relieved, and somewhat happy. "Two ellith will give birth next year." He told Alassiel quietly.

"I told you it would work."

"That is beside the point."

"I'm not sure it is."

Thranduil sighed and took Elenion from her arms. "At least there will be a few his age."

"I think more than that. The king raising a child will do good." Alassiel said kissing her husband's cheek as he entertained Elenion.

"I hope so." Thranduil said as Elenion made a grab for his bright hair. "Else going through this again a millennia later is just painful." He winced as Elenion succeeded and tried to claim the strands he pulled on for himself.

"You wanted more children."

"That I did. I would also like to keep my hair." Thranduil said as he tried to extract his hair from Elenion's grasp.

"Then let him pull on his sister's." Alassiel said as Lalaith walked into the room. Lalaith paused as she heard 'sister' and glanced warily at Elenion who was now chewing on the ends of Thranduil's hair. Thranduil sighed and seemed to give up on extracting anything until further notice. Lalaith slowly turned around.

"I'll just be in my room. Maybe." She added and left them alone. Thranduil glared at her.

"I could've passed him off if she had not heard you say anything."

"That was the point." Thranduil then looked resigned as he felt Elenion finish pulling a few strands out of his head.

"Well I suppose he would have gotten them sooner or later. Don't eat those." Thranduil said pulling the strands out of his son's mouth and brushing them onto the floor. Then Elenion looked disappointed and reached for a new strand to pull on. This time, however, Thranduil had managed to pull his hair out of the way. Elenion pouted and then saw a sparkly necklace on his father's throat. Thranduil frowned as he tugged on it.

"I take it back. He's not like you at all." Thranduil muttered as Elenion struggled to try to claim the necklace for his own.

Alassiel only laughed. "You should have passed him off."

"I tried."

* * *

Winter continued passing in Imladris as well. As the newness of the announcement faded, so did the tension. Though some things continued, such as the strong push for the wedding to be in Imladris, less and less came to Elrond to find a way to break off the wedding. Though, Elrond had mused, it could have been because the list of people who had not shown was growing short.

"The tension will increase once she rejoins us." Glorfindel said shrugging. "But that is inevitable either way."

"True, though I think she can handle it." Elrond said.

"I am sure she gets her fair share of dealing with pompous lords, even in Greenwood." Glorfindel said.

"I am not even thinking of that. I am thinking of her father."

"Oh yes. That too."

* * *

Winter in Greenwood, however, was a less exciting time for the wood-elves. Sure, during heavy snowfalls, laughter could be heard through the forest as elves chased one another through the trees and sent handfuls of snow at each other, but Yule was very quiet. It was a feast, and thus eventually the elves would indeed become merry once their soberness wore off, but even this feast ended sooner than all the others. Winter was a slow time to them, and they saw little need to make it speed up.

It helped that the trees were quieter. Most of the trees, in fact, were sleeping gently. Still though, it was unusual to see the wood-elves at their least vigorous selves. This particular winter was a long and cold one, which meant even some of the elves who spent their time almost solely in flets outside came into the palace more often. It was why the palace had been built so large. It was built to house the entire nation if necessary.

Lalaith was no exception. Though she had been sobered earlier, she had always been quieter in the winter. When Legolas and Lalaith were little, Alassiel had often thanked Eru for the fact that winter quieted their silvan nature. It meant they were less inclined to try to kill each other, and that they were more inclined to do things that they needed to do.

"You know, you could leave your room," Legolas told her one night.

"And go where?"

"Anywhere."

"I like watching the snow fall from here," she said quietly as she peered out into the darkness. The two torches in the garden allowed them to see the flakes drifting into the flowers below. "Do you think the flowers feel it? Feel the cold droplets fall on them, at first offering relief from the hotness of summer, but then finding that there is no end to it, that it just keeps falling, and what once was one or two drops has turned into a freezing blanket that suffocates them until they die. Something that starts out so beautiful but ends in death?"

"Lalaith-." Legolas started.

"No, don't lecture me," she said. "I am tired of hearing that everything will be fine."

"Perhaps once you might have been as a flower in winter, but that is not you anymore. He is gone. You threw off the snow he piled on you a long time ago. I saw it. I saw three years pass and your heart heal."

"That was before the snow came again."

"And after you found sunlight." Legolas said quietly.

Lalaith glanced down at the golden ring she held in her hands, slowly turning it over with her fingers. "Sunlight," she sighed and leaned against one of the poles holding up the balcony. "Sunlight is hard to come by these days."

"And so you dwell on the snow? You are a tree, Lalaith, not a flower. A flower might be frozen by the snow but a tree will wake once more when the snow melts."

"Are you so sure? Ai, I feel weak," she said trembling and Legolas was not at all sure she actually meant to tell him this. "I finally pull myself back together and then-." She broke off. "I cannot sleep without hearing his words." She ended so quietly Legolas wondered if he had heard her thoughts.

"Father could quiet them."

"No. I don't want to disturb them." She said glancing at the balcony at the end of the garden.

If she had still been a little girl, she would have gone into her parent's room and cuddled between them. Even now she might have. But now there was a younger sibling lying in between her parents, and she felt less able to go to them when she had nightmares.

Legolas sighed, "Well, then I suppose I will have to substitute. Come, tell me what he said."

She looked at him wide-eyed. "No, I-."

"You haven't told anyone exactly what happened between you, not even Adar. I know because I asked him," he said, knowing what her question would be. "And I don't think that is healthy. The way I see it, you don't want to tell him," he motioned to the ring, "Because you are scared of what he would say. You don't want to tell Adar because even though you two are close he has already spoken to you once of the matter and you don't want to talk about it again. And you might tell mother, but she is taking care of an infant and you don't want to worry her. So that leaves me or Elenion. And as I doubt Elenion will have much to say to you, I am left."

She stared at him. "You are crazy."

"Probably. I've heard it runs in the family. Do continue."

"Ai, Legolas." She said quietly and then looked away. "I don't know that I can."

"I promise you will feel better."

"You won't tell anyone?"

"Have I ever?"

No matter how many times they had fought, there were many more times when they had kept secrets for each other, even from their parents. From being as small as a cut or bruise or other malady from going somewhere they had been told not to go to something as large as feigning excuses when one or the other did not show up to so-called important events. One particularly memorable time was when Lalaith had snuck out of the palace, barely of age, and skipped an important feast to explore one of the mountains furthest east of the palace with Gwirithiel and a few other reckless elflings. Legolas, catching her and her friends the night before plotting the adventure, had decided he also liked the idea, and quickly had joined their plot. They showed up at the feast with only an hour left, and directly afterwords were commanded to reveal where they had been. Legolas had bravely stated that he had been ready to come when he had come across Lalaith, who had caught her dress on a sharp object in her room and had been panicking. It had taken him at least an hour to calm her down and a long while to ready her to come to the feast.

Thranduil had looked half amused and half disappointed, because he probably was not fooled in the least and could have easily gotten the answer from the trees, but he had let them think they got away with it. At least, he did that time. Other times he had chosen not to ignore the situation. What made him decide neither of them would ever know, but they had long agreed it must be a father thing.

"No," Lalaith said quietly. She fidgeted with the end of her tunic, and then she sighed. "Very well." Slowly she told him of everything that had happened, and then finally looked at him. "Do you think I'm weak?"

"No," Legolas said sighing. "I think it is a good thing he is gone." Legolas' eyes moved to hers. "I confess I do not know him well, but I do know enough for this. Glorfindel, whatever else he may be, is utterly lost when he looks at you. He could never abandon you. I saw the look in his eyes when he left, and he looked heartbroken just to leave you here this time. He would never leave you forever. Teasing," Legolas snorted, "If anything he is the one being dragged along. And you love him?" He looked deep into her eyes. From behind the two of them often could get mistaken for each other, if they wore the same outfit, but their eyes set them apart more than anything else did.

"Yes, but I-."

"Then you should trust yourself. And trust him for that matter. Marriage is taken quite seriously where he comes from, I doubt he would have asked to marry you if he planned on using you."

"We take it seriously too."

"Yes, but they take it _very_ seriously. Just be thankful you do not have to participate in one other ceremonies. Then you might wish you hadn't fallen in love with him."

"Love is complicated." She said, staring out into the forest. "Maybe you should be glad that you have not felt it yet."

"Perhaps, but I think the benefits rather outweigh the costs. Nonetheless, maybe you should tell Ada that. Then he might not be so hard on me to marry."

Lalaith giggled. "Well then if he pushes so hard you should just marry Gwirithiel. I am sure she would love to be princess."

Legolas looked at her incredulous. "I could not ever marry her! Valar, Lalaith, she is almost as much my sister as you are."

"That would make for an interesting wedding anyway."

"Lalaith!" Legolas sighed as she only laughed. "I'm glad to see you are not serious about this. If I even mentioned such a thing to Ada-."

"He would fall on the ground laughing." Lalaith agreed.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Then you see why this is a bad idea? Now come, you need rest. I doubt you have gotten much in the past months since most nights I have seen you sitting on the balcony."

"You've been stalking me?"

"Yes. Since I saw how forlorn you looked when he left. Do I have to drag you to bed?"

"No." She sighed as stood. She looked at him as he too stood. "Will you stay with me? I just-."

Legolas grinned. "Of course. As long as you don't slap me like you did last time."

"That was different!"

"Sure."

"It was."

"You rolled over and slapped me."

"Can I help it? You're the one who kicked me first."

"I was dreaming."

"Whatever."

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" Legolas asked teasingly.

"No, but you're the only one available at the moment so."

Legolas rolled his eyes again as he slid into the bed next to her. "You're hopeless. Just don't slap Glorfindel okay? I'm used to it but he-."

He broke off and ducked under the covers as she tried to hit him. "See? This is what I'm talking about."

Lalaith rolled her eyes and pressed down on his chest to stop him from moving. "Yes. I see that all of this is your own fault." She said and settled next to him. He padded down the covers around them and smiled as she snuggled next to him.

"I suppose. Go to sleep."

"I'm trying but you keep talking."

He laughed. "Goodnight," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"'Night." She said sleepily.

"Love you."

"Sometimes."

There was a sigh from Legolas, and then all was quiet as they fell asleep, drifting off just as quietly as the trees as the snow fell around them.


	23. Flowering Spring

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _Flowering Spring_

c.1065 TA- Greenwood

After that night, Lalaith spent a lot of nights either crawling into Legolas' bed, or finding him already in her room. It meant more to her than she told him, because she actually slept when she snuggled close to him. He didn't seem to mind, and said nothing when she appeared next to his bed. He only lifted the covers and then patted them down around her. If she did have a nightmare while she was with him, he wordlessly comforted her, using his fëa to calm hers down, something they had learned long ago from their father.

As children, both had been particularly susceptible to nightmares in whatever form was most terrifying. Legolas had had no one but his parents to run to for at least half of his childhood. Thranduil would usually then use his gift to protect his mind. Sometimes Legolas would still be in the middle of a nightmare, and Thranduil's fëa would suddenly be present, soothing and calming his mind and spirit until he slept peacefully.

Then Lalaith came along. With her mind open to the entire forest, and her spirit unusually sensitive, she had more nightmares than Legolas ever had. For a few years, it was Thranduil who calmed her down for the most part. After all, he foresaw the possibility, and there were nights he did not leave Lalaith's room. Then, however, Lalaith learned to walk and began to know her way around the palace more than just to her parent's room. Inevitably, Legolas woke one night to find Lalaith attempting to crawl onto his bed. He had stared at her for a moment, wondering why his room was being invaded, and then he had sighed and helped her the rest of the way up.

She had grinned shyly at him, and he had thought the matter over for a few minutes before he had crawled back under the covers resigned. Lalaith had watched him and he, with a bit of hesitation, had invited her to join him. She had squealed delighted before crawling in next to him, smiling widely before snuggling close.

The next time she had a nightmare, she had run to Legolas first. He had been overwhelmed at the sight of his sister crying when she first appeared, but when he opened the covers she practically jumped in and clutched onto him. Legolas did not know what to do, but he remembered what his father had done for him, and he clumsily tried to soothe her with his own fëa. To his great surprise it worked, and before long it became habit for them to find their way into each other's beds.

Thranduil had found it amusing the first time he went in Lalaith's room and found both of his children snuggled close together. Alassiel was with him and had peered over his shoulder to see them. "Well, I suppose they do love each other after all," Thranduil said with an amused grin.

"Of course they do. If they didn't love each other they wouldn't try to kill each other," Alassiel had whispered back.

"I suppose." Thranduil and Alassiel both watched as Lalaith shifted and Legolas followed to accommodate her. "This is, admittedly, quite adorable."

Alassiel muffled her laugh and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, leave them be. They look rather worn out after all."

"They must be. She hasn't hit him yet," Thranduil said laughing slightly as he shut the door behind him.

Since then, it had occurred slightly less frequently since they both grew up and needed less sleep. Even so, it was still habit for them if one or the other was troubled and couldn't sleep for them to find themselves in the other's presence. More so if there were nightmares involved. "You know, Elenion will find his way into one of our beds eventually." Lalaith told Legolas after they both woke up one morning.

"Speak for yourself," Legolas muttered. "You're getting married. It'll be my bed."

Lalaith blinked at him. "That should be fun for you anyway."

Legolas rolled his eyes and grumbled into his pillow. Lalaith giggled and hit him with hers. She heard a muffled protest and she laughed. "You do not enjoy pillow fights anymore?"

Legolas rolled over and opened his mouth only to find a face full of pillow. He then retaliated quicker, grabbing his pillow and hitting Lalaith's side. She laughed again and after that all went to chaos as they chased each other around the bedroom, no longer just with pillows but almost any non life threatening missile. Thranduil opened the door and ducked quickly as a unknown flying object soared over his head. Thranduil stared at the fight taking place in front of him and stared quite bleakly once it turned into a wrestling match on the ground.

"You are both past your first millennia." Thranduil said as they both looked sheepishly up at him. "You are grown."

"So?"

"Your point is?"

"Ai! Fight on then. I thought I had one infant, apparently I have three." Thranduil grumbled. Lalaith grinned and Legolas rolled his eyes. She grabbed the nearest pillow and chunked it at their father. It hit his retreating back and he turned on his heel to eye his children.

"Oh dear," Legolas sighed before it soon became a three-way fight that only stopped when Alassiel walked in and quickly reprimanded all three of them.

"You are all grown!"

"That's what I told them," Thranduil said.

"I was including you!" Alassiel scolded him.

"While you two work that out, we'll just be, you know, anywhere else." Legolas said before both him and Lalaith fled the room.

Thranduil stood and Alassiel still glared at him. "I have one child," she reminded him.

"Lalaith started it." Thranduil said. He cringed at the look she gave him. "Oh all right, I'll try not to let it happen again."

She crossed her arms and started to leave the room. "If it does, don't forget to invite me."

Thranduil grinned at that and chased merrily after his wife.

* * *

The beginnings of spring came slowly. Buds appeared on trees, flowers sprang up, the birds and butterflies began to fly once more, and slowly but surely the snow receded. It was a time of fervor for the wood-elves. The spring had few formal feasts, but in the Greenwood, new life was also a time to celebrate their lives as well. Though they did have fields to sow and other such things to do, it was a time of year when the feral Elves ran through the woods, recklessly perhaps, but they did so nonetheless.

It was also a time of year when the few men that wandered their woods shut their doors and hardly left their homes unless truly necessary. Otherwise they kept close, fearing what unruled savageness might do. The Elves, however, were not savage and did nothing to harm anyone or anything, for they did not even hunt during this time. It was a time to revel in the newness of life, and a time to remember that they were still young.

The Sindar left in Greenwood thought it strange sometimes, but they did nothing to stop their countrymen. If it was a particularly dangerous time, the revel might be contained, but it was hard to contain Elves that felt the trees waken and the birds stir and the rest of the forest singing. Thranduil at one time ran with them, but since becoming king had found himself restrained by both duty and the other members of court. Apparently he needed to be tamed. Not that he was tame, but at least he usually restrained himself to taking long stretches of time to go to the garden instead of running through the forest.

Lalaith, however, had no such inhibition, and as the snow in the mountains had not yet melted enough to travel, she found no reason not to join the rest of her kinsmen. Legolas rolled his eyes one day when she had come home, covered in forest with cheeks blazing. "What?" She asked. "You have done it too."

That was true. In both of their younger years they had usually run together. Legolas, however, had become quite calm in bearing since he was trained as a warrior, and had stopped running a few centuries before. "That's not it. I am wondering what he would think if he saw you now." Legolas said.

Lalaith cocked her head and then laughed. "He will find out at some point I am sure." She said and then disappeared down to the baths.

"He has no idea what he's getting into," Legolas said fervently as he felt his father's presence. Thranduil glanced at his son and then at Lalaith's retreating figure.

"I think he has some idea. But perhaps it's a good thing there is not another spring until after they are married."

Legolas laughed, "You think it would scare him away?"

"No, but it might frighten him a little." Thranduil cocked his head. "Still, I was not sure she would run this year, and I am glad she did."

"That is true. I knew Spring would lighten her spirit. I am glad to see it did more than that." Legolas said as he glanced down the hall.

Thranduil smiled, "Your sister is fine. She always has been, she will be now."

* * *

The wood was filled with songs, both from trees and birds and elves alike. Lalaith's eyes scanned the forest from her perch with intense curiosity. Gwirithiel, a long time friend who was born the same year as she, was perched next to her. "When you return home will you still run?" Gwirithiel asked.

"If I am home nothing will stop me." Lalaith said.

"Not even your precious High-Elven lord?"

"Hardly." Lalaith said and Gwirithiel grinned.

"And I can join?"

"Why would you not?" Lalaith asked. "Admittedly it was hard not to run in Imladris or Lórien whilst I was there."

Gwirithiel laughed. "I would like to see that."

* * *

Suddenly a new song rose near them, and both felt their blood quicken, pumping through their veins. Both had frozen, looking much like the deer they sometimes hunted, staring in the direction that it came. The trees around them laughed and joined along, and without much warning both jumped, leaping to the next tree and flying through the forest without much thought, only adrenaline and the song of the trees.

Thranduil found Lalaith at long last that next dawn crouched in the garden, having just landed from one of the trees. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the way her hair flew around her (as most of the Silva refused to bind their hair back when they were reveling in the forest), and the blush to her cheeks which suggested she had only just finished running. As dawn broke, and the trees cried out for the sun, Lalaith's eyes found the trees quickly and he wondered if she would take off again. He understood the feeling.

Unlike what might be thought, that a drunken craze lay over the Greenwood with the break of Spring, hardly any of the Silva inhaled a drop of any form of alcohol the entire time. Instead they gave themselves over to a primordial instinct most had forgotten. Like a beetle drawn to light or a wolf to its prey or a deer to its safety or a bird to its flight they let themselves be drawn in by the forest. And the forest was wild, natural, grown together for thousands of years, so in turn they were wild, natural, and unified in song for most of Spring. Thranduil, as he too had felt the forest's songs, had been drawn by this passion they had, and once he had figured it out he had been no different.

Even now he felt the instinct pull at him as he watched his daughter, but for the sake of his people and his throne he pushed it back. Lalaith, however, looked as if she was strongly considering being drawn back in, though he did not think she had ever pushed off the instinct entirely. He walked over to her and touched her face. She jumped slightly and then smiled when she saw it was him. "You should go with us." She said quietly.

"Part of me wishes too." Thranduil said. "But I have done it before, and now it is your turn."

Lalaith's eyes flickered back to the forest, and her eyes danced. He saw the blue in them glint as she did. "I suppose."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "How was Spring in Imladris?"

Lalaith snorted. "Horribly boring. They sang some songs I suppose, and many of them were happier than usual, but still they do nothing else."

"There is a Feast yes?"

"One. A quick one." Lalaith said.

Thranduil smiled knowingly. "I am sure you will be allowed to come home every now and then during the Spring." He glanced at the trees as they picked up the thread of another chorus. Lalaith was watching them too, and her eyes turned back to his, questioning. "Go." He said. "You will regret it if you do not." Lalaith's eyes brightened and she kissed his cheek before springing back into the trees and disappearing in a flash.

"You should go with her."

"Being a king has its bad points."

Alassiel sighed. Thranduil knew she would have probably gone if she did not have Elenion. Although he had taken Elenion from her a few days before and practically shoved her into the forest, telling her he could take care of the child while she joined her people. "You still long to do it. They remember when you did."

"I know." Thranduil said and looked at where his daughter had disappeared. He then turned back and kissed her softly. "I am pretty sure that's how I got myself in trouble too." He said amused.

"Just because we ended up married does not mean you got yourself in trouble." Alassiel said.

"I think I was when my father noticed." Thranduil said.

"He married just as spontaneously." Alassiel reminded him. "Besides, it was long awaited."

"That is true." Thranduil agreed and kissed her again. "It is no longer our time."

"You pushed me out but a few days ago."

"They are your people. You did not ask to be queen."

"And you did not ask to be king." Alassiel said. "You have not run in years. Why not go?"

Thranduil sighed. "Perhaps another time."

"You said that the last few times I tried to convince you."

"The time is past." Thranduil said. "I have to make sure that it is safe enough to run through the woods for everyone else. Most of those on patrol are Sindar right now and they will need to be sent relief."

Alassiel sighed as she watched him go. Sometimes she wished for his feral side to return.

* * *

Spring in Imladris was just as it ever was. Joyful, calm, peaceful and plentiful too, as they began planting once more. Glorfindel watched the trees, wondering when the snow in the mountains would melt. He sang softly as he ran his hand on the bark of the tree he most often found her in, and wondered what spring was like in the Greenwood. He had asked her once and she had looked at him with mischievous eyes, telling him he would have to see for himself one day.

White flowers had begun to bloom on the trees, and as he inhaled the spring scent, he smiled.

If she agreed to it, she would be coming to Imaldris soon. He only hoped she was healing. He never wanted to leave her, and actually leaving her only made the desire to see her well and soon grew stronger. All of her letters had been cheerful, but he had not expected less. After all, she was prone to making things seem more optimistic than they were. So he would have to see her again before he believed it. Either way, he hoped she would be here soon.

* * *

One of the ravens reported that it looked like the mountain passes were once more open, and Thranduil found himself wondering how to draw his daughter back inside to prepare her to leave. She would only be gone a few months this time, and so far it looked like they would be staying in Greenwood for a time after their wedding. Elrond had written back after being formally informed of the wedding, and had said that he could survive without Glorfindel for a few months at least.

Thinking on it now, Thranduil grinned to himself at the thought of Glorfindel being here during the Spring. The wedding was going to be wild enough, but if they stayed long enough, he would see his wife in a quite untamable way. The thought made him chuckle to himself. "You have seen nothing yet, mellon nin." Thranduil said to himself. Now he only had to actually find his daughter and reign her in so she could join Glorfindel as promised.

He searched for her presence among the forest, and at last found her fëa but she was far from home. Thranduil sighed and stood. "Bring her home." He said to the raven who waited on him. The raven cawed once and then flew out the window.

* * *

Lalaith was singing to herself in the branches of a tree when the raven found her. She stopped singing as it landed on her leg and cocked its head at her. "What is it?"

 _Your father calls you home._

"He does? Why?"

 _The snow has melted. He says if you wish you can go to Imladris now._

Lalaith's eyes widened and she laughed. "I will be there!" She said and the raven took flight as she stood and felt the life stirring around her even more. She would miss this, but she had missed him more.

* * *

"That was quick." Thranduil said as she flew past him in the hallway.

"The snow has melted!" She sang back as she kept on going, not bothering to stop. He only laughed and shook his head before turning into his own room.

"Well that was easier than I thought."

* * *

"Would you mind terribly if I forgot to leave Imladris until you were to return?" Legolas asked her casually the day before they left.

Lalaith glanced at him and then smiled brightly. "No! Of course not."

"Good. Because that's what I was planning on doing." Legolas said grinning.

Lalaith only laughed and skipped away.

* * *

The next day they set out from the palace rather quietly. It was just the two of them, there were not enough guards to spare any more. Sparing Legolas was hard enough on Greenwood in early Spring. There were few warriors not affected by the call of the forest, and all of them had to be rotated carefully. Such as it was, Lalaith and Legolas set out, not worried in the forest but worried for the trip through the mountains. They had two ravens with them, who would scout the way once they left the woods.

Leaving the forest was the hardest part of the trip for both of them. Though he was now much calmer and usually went on patrol during the Spring, Legolas still felt the instinctual pull as they all did. Lalaith looked back as they exited the border of the trees. Legolas glanced at her, and he felt the tug on his heart as he too looked back. Then they both pulled themselves away. "You'll be fine," he said quietly.

"I know. I just didn't realise how strong the call was until I tried to ignore it," she said. "How do you do it every year?"

"I just do. I tune the trees out and connect with the part of me that isn't Silvan." He said glancing at her. "Ada does the same."

"That's sad."

"Maybe. I'm used to it now."

After that they were quiet. The world was colder without the songs of the trees.

* * *

Glorfindel's heart had pounded as he read the letter that said she was on her way. Elrond had noticed his happy expression. "She is on her way?"

Glorfindel nodded, not trusting himself with words.

"When?"

"They will be here within the next week. This was sent the day before they said they would leave." Glorfindel said, eyes tracing the letter once more.

"Ah. Nice of them to warn us."

"We knew they would be coming once the snow melted." Glorfindel pointed out.

Elrond sighed. "I know, it does not mean I am ready for the snow to melt."

Glorfindel laughed. "Well it has my friend. They will be here soon." He said and left Elrond alone.

"I don't think I am quite prepared for this." Elrond said to himself. Which, if he was being perfectly honest, was why he was perfectly fine with them staying in Greenwood for a few months while he dreamed of the last of his peace in Imladris.


	24. Reunited

**_Learning to Laugh_**

 _Reunited_

c.1065 TA- Near Imladris

As they got nearer to Imladris, Lalaith only got more excited. Legolas had found it harder to reign their pace in and had given up in keeping the horses well rested. "Slow down. The horses cannot gallop the whole way." Legolas said and Lalaith sighed.

"They are willing."

"Stop convincing them of that. Just slow down."

She eyed him unhappily but pulled Beinion in by a pace. Beinion might have been enjoying the fast pace, but his horse did not. Legolas laughed. ""You will meet him soon enough. And try to contain yourself until you are in private. They will not appreciate your usual enthusiasm."

Lalaith sighed but nodded. "I know. I will be fine."

"You can handle them." Legolas said. "They will be caught off guard, but I have seen your similarity to father well enough. You will keep them in line."

"I'd rather run through the trees." Lalaith muttered but smiled convincingly at him.

"Tis strange what we do when we love." Legolas said and she blushed but said nothing.

* * *

Glorfindel waited calmly next to Elrond, but the latter could feel the tension in his friend's muscles. A few other Elves had gathered around, curious to see what the princess would do. Some were morbidly curious, others just wanted to glimpse her once more. She had mostly stayed in the shadows while here before, except for meals and large celebrations. Glorfindel paid them no mind, neither he nor Lalaith could do anything to satisfy their curiosity. The two horses appeared, and he felt his blood begin to pump faster.

Elrond glanced at him, but Glorfindel studiously ignored him.

"Mae govannen." Elrond said as the two dismounted.

Lalaith's eyes met his almost immediately but though he saw his own emotions reflected in her eyes, both managed to keep themselves from making a spectacle of it. Like Glorfindel's arrival, the greeting was short and they almost immediately passed inside. Lalaith had by now ended up on his arm, and his mind reveled in her nearness. "How long will you be staying?" Elrond asked Legolas.

"I decided to annoy Lalaith all I could. I'm staying until we all go back together." Legolas said, grinning cheekily.

Glorfindel looked at Lalaith. "He will stay here?"

"Yes. At least that's what he told me. Apparently he wants to intimidate all the people who don't like us." She said so only he could hear and in her own tongue. Glorfindel smiled.

"And you aren't?"

Lalaith grinned, "They don't know that." He had forgotten how much her smile drew him in.

"I suppose. Elladan has missed you."

Lalaith laughed. "And have you?"

"More than Elladan." He assured her.

"Good."

"You seem to have survived the winter."

Legolas glanced back at them. "The winter? It's a miracle she survived the beginning of the spring."

Glorfindel eyed him curiously while Lalaith flushed. "What do you mean?"

Legolas smiled. "I am sure you will learn in time."

Glorfindel questioned her, again in her tongue. "What does he mean?"

"Spring is a very exciting time in Greenwood." She said slowly.

"Is that not a good thing?"

"Maybe." She said but refused to elaborate despite his prodding.

"What happened this time?"

"Nothing. Everything was the same as usual."

He eyed her suspiciously. Once they got to her room, she slipped inside and he looked at Legolas, raising an eyebrow. The prince smiled with a knowing look. "Tis a good thing you were not there." He said.

"Why so?"

"You would have either married her or fled from her." Legolas said cheekily and then slipped into his room before Glorfindel could call him back. Glorfindel frowned, wondering what he meant. Elrond was looking at him curiously, not having understood the woodland dialect.

"What did he say?"

"Something about either marrying or fleeing from her."

"You have never been there in the Spring have you?" Elrond asked.

Glorfindel blinked. "No, why?"

Elrond only shook his head. "I won't spoil the surprise." He said. "Good luck." He added and then he also disappeared.

"Why spring?" He wondered to himself but then shrugged. Whatever it was could not be too bad.

* * *

It only took one confrontation for the rest of Imladris to step back and not bother the Princess again. She was with her brother, sitting in the gardens and talking about nothing in particular. Glorfindel was training some warriors for the time being, and the ellon who confronted her must have known that.

Legolas nudged her and Lalaith looked up to see a dignified looking ellon standing in front of her. They inspected each other for a moment. "Are you the princess?" The ellon asked.

Lalaith nodded. "Yes."

The ellon paused. "You are planning on marrying Lord Glorfindel?"

Lalaith felt Legolas tense beside her but she put her hand on his leg. "Of course." A more sarcastic reply had come to mind, but she had decided that was not beneficial to the situation at hand.

"Should not the wedding take place in the realm the husband presides over?"

"Not when he does not preside over it. Or when the wife's father is a king."

"Are you that stubborn?" he asked.

"Definitely," Legolas responded. "As are you. If you have nothing else to say you should go."

"I should? You are the outsiders here. That is why I strongly believe the wedding should be held here, if indeed there is to be a wedding at all."

"You think I would back out of our engagement?" Lalaith asked.

"I think he should." The ellon said bluntly. "Still, if he feels so obligated, I should think you would be willing to but move the location for him."

Lalaith stared at him for a long moment before she spoke. "Neither of us plan to back out of our promise, and it is extremely doubtful that we would have our wedding here. But, since I know you will probably be quite insistent, here's what I will say to any of your arguments, at least where it concerns this," she paused. "Anyone willing to ask my father to move the wedding here is welcome too, and if he agrees we will move the wedding. If he doesn't, or gets angry, then the wedding will be as it is."

The ellon stared at her. "Is that not your job?"

"Nay, both I and my fiancé are perfectly happy marrying in Greenwood, so it is only any who disagree that should take it up with the Elvenking."

The ellon blinked once. "You will not move the wedding here on your own?"

"No, only if someone else convinces my father otherwise."

The ellon's eyes narrowed. "Did you really enchant him? Is that how you made him fall in love?"

"If I did I must be quite powerful and could probably do worse things to those I do not love. If I did not, well, then he actually loves me and I him."

The ellon had paled slightly at that. "Then you did?"

"Did I say 'if' at the beginning of both sentences?" Lalaith asked Legolas who thought about it and nodded.

"Yes, I do believe so."

"Ah. Well then there's your answer. However, if I did, then I must be quite powerful or tricky. After all, do they not say he is liken to the Maia? If I did, which I will leave to you to figure out, I must be one myself."

"That is blasphemy."

"Is it? Well that's what you yourself were implying when you asked if I enchanted my fiancé."

The ellon's face blushed. "He will be informed of this!" The ellon hissed and turned on his heel.

For whatever reason, after that no one dared approach her and question her. Legolas was not sure if it was fear of his father, Glorfindel (who had grown quite angry at the ellon who confronted Lalaith), or Lalaith herself. If he was asked to make a decision, he would say it was Lalaith herself.

* * *

It was now midsummer, and part of her wished they were back in Greenwood, for the forest was alive then too. She had learned over the past two summers, however, that Glorfindel never attended the Feasts, and usually he had a haunted look in his eye on this day, so perhaps it was better they did not reside in Greenwood. So, because of this, Lalaith had decided to abandon what she considered a boring Feast anyway, and stayed by his side the whole day.

She had also found he was especially tense and jumpy on this day, as when she made any kind of noise without forewarning his hand jumped to his side where his sword rested. He never took his sword off on this day either. Lalaith cocked her head at him as his eyes grew dark and she moved closer to him, pushing her way onto his lap and kissing his lips. Had it been any other time or day and they were not yet married she would have not been so forward, but today was different.

He looked at her, for once unsurprised at her bold actions, and wrapped one arm around her back. His eyes looked less occupied with the darker thoughts now, and she smiled and kissed him again. He sighed as they broke apart. "You do not have to stay with me."

"And do what? Sit and stare at a bunch of stuck up nobles all trying to be diplomatic and stiff? That sounds boring." She said. "And if I cannot dance today than I will stay with you. It's much more satisfying than trying hard not to look bored."

"You do not try that hard." Glorfindel reminded her and she smiled.

"Sometimes I do. But sometimes I like to remind people how young I am."

Glorfindel shook his head. "I do not think we have to be reminded often. Your spirit screams your youth."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it makes me feel less old." Glorfindel admitted.

"Good." She said and rested against his chest.

"Why would you, who are full of life, love someone like me?" He was not often this vulnerable and she knew it was because of his darker thoughts.

"Someone like you? Someone who is said to be the most beautiful of all of us? And one of the most powerful?"

Glorfindel blushed slightly. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh?" She asked. "Very well, your dark thoughts then. And the fact that you're probably older than I care to think about." He smiled, ever so slightly.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Like I said, I'd rather not think about it."

His smile grew and he brought her closer. "Should I be concerned about that?"

"No, I just would rather not have to try to wrap my mind about it. My father is old enough." She said. "Now that that's established, if you must know I have few answers."

"That's vague."

"My mind is also confused, but the heart does not so discriminate. And perhaps we balance each other out. You know, since your so old and grouchy and I'm not."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "I do not think I have been called grouchy before."

"That is because no one else knows you well enough. Although perhaps grouchy is not the word. I just used it because it was the first thing that sprang to mind that was opposite enough of me to make the point."

He finally laughed. Inwardly she was quite proud of herself. "How many words ran through your mind in that small time?"

"Too many. It's why I say things I shouldn't sometimes." She said.

He rested his forehead against her. "Maybe you are right, but that makes me feel no better. It means you are being brought down just for me to feel young again."

"Brought down? Wouldn't I be going up in age and you be coming down?" Her voice sounded amused.

"Either way." Glorfindel said.

Lalaith sighed. "I suppose there's a drop of truth in what you say, but it does not matter. So you are calm and sometimes haunted and I am mostly the opposite. But we've been over this before, and I very much doubt I will feel old and grumpy just because you do occasionally. Ada said he felt older than you."

"That's because he is, if you do not count the first time I walked the earth." Glorfindel pointed out. "And because he was dealing with the burden of a nation when he was barely a king for a few days."

Lalaith sighed. "Stop making excuses." She said and when he started to protest she stopped him with a kiss. "Le melin. Is that not enough?"

"Of course, I just wonder why."

"Perhaps you were right. Perhaps I wish to tempt fate."

"Of that I am certain." Glorfindel said, his voice softer and lower than usual. He took her hand in his and traced it softly with his thumb. "I had given up." He said even quieter. "I had been considered old before, and Turgon was convinced I would never marry. When I was in Aman, my mother found me and said I had another chance. But a long time passed there, and even those of my own kin did not hold anything for me. A long time later I was here, and have been here, and I gave up, thinking I would remain alone, that it simply had not been in Vairë* to weave it in somewhere." He paused and she stayed quiet.

"And then you showed up on your brother's arm, and I finally felt it. But I never thought you would feel the same. I thought you would return home and never even think about it."

"But I didn't."

"No, you didn't." Glorfindel agreed. "When you said you loved me, my heart stopped. I wondered if I had just imagined it, but you proved me wrong."

"And I am glad I did." Lalaith said. "Else I would be moping somewhere else now."

"No, I would be moping. Remember I am grouchy?"

"Perhaps today. Other than that you are usually full of life yourself."

"That is because of you." He said.

"Well then perhaps next year you won't be so mopey." She said smiling. "I am distracting you but not well enough, I can feel your fëa well enough to know that."

"Then how will you change that next year?"

"I have a few surprises up my sleeves yet. Trust me."

"I can believe that." Glorfindel said, and she smiled but started humming. The tree next to them shook slightly and Glorfindel glanced at it curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Telling it my plan."

"Other people can hear the trees you know."

"The tree won't tell. You know they are quite good at keeping secrets, and I had to tell someone."

"It's a whole year away, and a little more. Can you keep a secret that long?"

"Perhaps. It depends on how deep into my mind you decide to delve." Lalaith said grinning at him.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "I am not sure I want to know."

Lalaith shrugged. "You'll find out either way, but I won't tell you now."

"Why not?"

"I don't know that it's an appropriate conversation before we marry." She said and Glorfindel flushed.

"I-."

"Don't ruin it."

His mouth closed and he looked at her and then smiled. "I'll do my best, but we do not have long, weeks only."

"Perhaps a little longer unless you decide to forgo formality and marry as soon as we arrive, but since I doubt that, we can wait the extra two weeks."

"I suppose since Elrond is coming you are right, but it is soon enough."

"But a breath for us."

"For you perhaps, you forget how old I am."

Lalaith only sighed.

* * *

Sure enough, they soon were returning to Greenwood, this time with Elrond's family behind them. Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir were all riding together and Elrond eyed them warily. They were laughing and looked quite mischievous at the moment. As if to counteract that, the one who had been making the stir in Imladris was riding beside her betrothed quite calmly. He supposed that was because she was excited to marry. The trip itself was without much excitement, besides the three young ellyn who were yet without ellith to join them, and probably for good reason. Legolas was the exception, but perhaps he just had not met the ellith he would fall in love with.

After all, Elrond reminisced, it took some people long enough. His eyes glanced at the golden haired elf that still had trouble keeping his eyes from his soon-to-be wife. They met the wood-elves once more at the river where they again rafted across the river, though there were two rafts this time to ferry all of them. Then they once more set off into the woods. Celebrían did not seem to enjoy the elf-path too over much, but she dealt with it easily enough. It was perhaps fortunate it was not spring, as Elrond's family looked warily around at the random voices from the forest which laughed when they caught the Noldo staring at them. Elrond and Glorfindel were both better used to it, but the rest were not and it amused those who watched.

At one point a voice cried out and Glorfindel glanced in that direction suspiciously before Lalaith giggled. "I suppose they were invited." She said to Legolas who smiled and called out. Celebrían understood the tongue and recognized the voice, and Arwen seemed to understand but the other three did not.

Legolas called back, and then there was more laughter. Elladan shifted on his horse. Elrohir glanced at him and they both shrugged at each other, slightly disconcerted but they figured this was how Greenwood was. There was another response and Legolas frowned before he called back. This time an elf dropped out of the trees and landed beside them on the road.

Then Elrond recognized the young ellon as well.

"You are being rude." Legolas said to Haldir who smiled.

"Only to you." He said.

"When did you get here?"

"Two days past." Haldir answered.

"Ah. I see."

The two continued talking as the palace drew closer, and then they found themselves at the gate. Elrond's children all stared at it amazed and Elrond himself looked surprised. Celebrían looked impressed, but it did not change much of her expression. Legolas and Haldir were the first in the gate soon followed by Lalaith and Glorfindel. Then Elrond's family.

"I see someone else greeted you first." Thranduil said amused as Haldir walked in with Legolas.

Haldir smiled but bowed his head to show respect. "Goheno nin."

"I doubt you are truly asking for forgiveness or I would accept it." Thranduil said even more amused and then greeted his own children, Glorfindel, and then the House of Elrond. "Come, I will show you to your rooms." Thranduil told the latter and led them out while Lalaith currently had taken Elenion from her mother and was speaking to him. He could now reply and was squirming to be let go, but she did not let him go. Glorfindel watched amused. Meanwhile Alassiel was speaking with her kin and they with her and Legolas with Haldir and his brothers and sister-in-law.

Lalaith's eyes then trailed from her brother's to Glorfindel's and his eyes met hers. In her eyes he saw the joy that exuded from them and he knew that she was healing, if not healed. And soon, very soon, they would be wed. And all would be well.

 ***Vaire: One of the Valar. Kind of like the Fates in Greek mythos. Ish. She weaves the story of the world. She's also the wife of Mandos (another Valar).**

 **A/N: So this story is winding down (cue anxious readers - at least I hope that some of you will at least gasp). BUT there is a sequel. This story was written after a guest requested it and the main goal/purpose of the story has almost been fulfilled. (Almost). So because of that there will indeed be a sequel. Same characters. Same timeline. I will let you know next week what I'm going to call it- because I haven't decided yet O.o. So that's that! Hope you've enjoyed so far and hope you join me for the sequel! :D**


	25. The Wedding Feast

_**Learning to Laugh**_

 _The Wedding Feast_

c.1065 TA- Greenwood

The day of the wedding came with a clear morning and the songs of the forest singing quite joyfully. The birds were flitting from tree to tree chirping and singing. The other beasts of the forest had roamed close to the palace, wondering what made such a joyous occasion. The trees were swaying happily. Deep in the darkness of the south, the shadow stirred angrily, wondering why it was ignored. For today, the wood-elves threw caution to the wind, and rejoiced in a royal wedding.

Lalaith was beaming as Alassiel and her maidservants readied her. They giggled and laughed as the only male currently in their presence tried to get their attention but failed quite epically to do so. Only if he was hungry would one of them pick him up, feed him, and then he would be left to roam again. Poor Elenion did not know what to think of it, and the youngest prince was currently trying to work it out in his mind.

"You are going to make him see stars." Gwirithiel said fervently.

"Hush, child, she does not even have her dress ready yet."

"Ai, if you do that to her hair it will not flow."

"She must have a spot for her crown."

"Will you all stop arguing?" Lalaith said. "I will never be ready in time."

"That is the beauty of not marrying like the rest of us, dear." Alassiel said and Lalaith crinkled her nose at her mother.

"No, you just had two weddings. The informal one and the feast." She said.

"I wouldn't quite call it informal." Alassiel said to the amusement of the handmaidens.

"Apparently if we had, I would never have been let inside Imladris, which would have been unfortunate."

"Quite. Now be still." She said.

A half hour later the dress was brought out, and Gwirithiel gasped. "That is beautiful." She said. "How did you make such a thing?"

"I, nana, and the weaver spent a lot of time together." Lalaith said as her fingers traced the dress. Then they spent a few minutes getting into the dress before Alassiel began tying it up.

"He's not going to like that part." Gwirithiel whispered and Lalaith blushed while the other handmaidens giggled again. Alassiel smiled at her daughter's expression.

"Valar, do you always have to be the one to say it?"

"If no one else does, yes."

As Gwirithiel and another of her handmaidens began arguing Lalaith shifted slightly and the dress was on and ready. Alassiel turned her around then and wove the back of the veil into her crown. The front lay ready to be pulled over her face. "I think she was right, about the seeing stars anyway." Alassiel said. "Le bain."

Lalaith smiled. "Hannon le, nana."

* * *

In another section of the palace, Glorfindel, Elrond, and Legolas all stood waiting. Glorfindel had been readied just a few minutes earlier. His long golden hair fell freely, shimmering on the mix of golden and white robes he wore. Legolas, who had not seen him as often in more extravagant clothing as the others, thought he looked more like the legend he was and of now had no problem imagining he had power akin to a Maia.

Elrond was waiting more for emotional support than for anything.

Unlike the room where the bride was readying, this room was quiet. Legolas did not know what to say, he did not know his almost brother deeply enough to offer him any compliment or comfort, and he figured that as long as Elrond stayed quiet he would too. Elrond stayed quiet because he knew Glorfindel would be comforted today only by one person. Or rather the appearance of one person. He personally thought Glorfindel was still wondering if all of this was real.

Glorfindel was quiet, partially out of nerves, but more out of having nothing to say. He also kept quiet because he had waited a long time for this day, longer than most even of those who lived as long as he. And now that it was here he had no words, nothing to say to fill the time, because he could only marvel that the day had even come. A trickle of anticipation was slowly dripping down his spine, and all he could want was to take her by the hand at last as his own.

Legolas then shifted and looked at the door. All three of them looked, and Thranduil was in the doorway, himself looking like a legend of his own. He wore silver robes and had a more formal crown adorning his head than his normal leaves and berries. Legolas suddenly felt severely underdressed. (Although he later felt better when he saw Gandalf at the celebration, dressed in little more than gray robes.)

Thranduil's eyes inspected the three of them, and then he smiled. "All is ready."

* * *

The wedding was outside in the forest, a place the wood-elves loved more than any fortress, and Glorfindel found it fitting for his wife's character as well. They were taking advantage of the already formed path from the bridge to a clearing at the end of it as an aisle, but there was no chairs. Most of the elves crouched in the trees or stood along the path or in the clearing. For them it did not matter, the formal part of the wedding would be over in minutes and they would then burst into the woods and carry the table that laid prepared to bring to this clearing and the real part of the wedding would begin.

It had turned out that Glorfindel had ended up being most grateful for Legolas' presence in Imladris, as he had studiously taught Glorfindel the dances performed at such events so that he could decently lead his own wife without looking foolish. But first they awaited the bride. "Stay here." Thranduil told them and then he disappeared into the woods. Glorfindel found it a little harder to breathe then, but then a song broke out among the wood-elves, and for whatever reason it calmed his spirit.

Slowly the song changed, and Legolas moved, touching Glorfindel's arm and turning him around. Once he did, he lost his breath.

* * *

Lalaith emerged from the woods, and her appearance and dress made it seem as though she was perhaps a goddess of the woods herself. The silvery veil kept her face from view, but he recognized the golden hair pouring out from it like a waterfall as hers. Her dress was not quite like the style most High-Elves wore, with thick material and a long train. Instead it hugged her upper body closely, but the bottom of the dress only just barely kissed the ground in one spot in the back, and the rest of the skirt was layered to twirl much better while dancing.

The coloring was white as most preferred, but gold and silver threads had been etched into it skillfully, so that one could hardly tell where one began and the other ended. As he looked closer, however, Glorfindel realized that the gold stitching had been made quite closely to the pattern of the flower on the ring he had given her, and it made his throat swell slightly. The silver had traced these lines carefully and blended them into the surrounding white fabric before disappearing altogether.

Greenwood, however, had not been forgotten in the process. The lace that trailed loosely down her arm was patterned after the leaves of the trees, as was the bottom of her dress. He was not sure, but he thought a white glow surrounded her as well. Though that might have been bias on his part.

She finally reached him, and through the veil he could see her smile at him. He barely noticed as Thranduil passed her off, and quite honestly he was not sure what happened soon after either. His eyes were transfixed on where he knew hers would be, silently communicating his love for her. He felt Thranduil place their hands together, felt him tie them together. Part of him remembered slipping the ring off of his finger and onto hers, and another remembered her doing the same to his. Though much of what he remembered of that was the touch of her hand on his own, and the warm feeling that spread from seeing it.

Their vows echoed in his ears, but what prompted him to say it he could never remember afterwords. All he heard was her voice, light and gentle, promising that she would be his before Eru. For that he was glad, and had never felt more grateful to the stars and fates for drawing them together.

He did remember lifting her veil, and her blushed cheeks and wide eyes caught his breath, and he barely heard Thranduil prompt them to kiss. She heard it though, and he did not care that she reached him first. He was still too stunned that this had actually happened, that it was not a distant memory or half-remembered dream. After that he remembered wild laughter and songs filling the air around them. He remembered being guided to a table where they sat at the head. He remembered drinking wine and Lalaith's shining eyes, but what he ate he did not know, or even if he did eat.

He did remember the first dance, because it was the only time they were separated that night. The wood-elves held a custom that it was always the father who led the first dance. They believed it was a rightful glimpse into a larger passage of time. It was the father that had cared for the ellith until this moment, so he danced with her first to represent all the time he had held her under his wing. Legolas had explained this to him, mainly so that he did not accidentally take Thranduil's spot, which would have been a nightmare of its own.

Lalaith had been beaming at her father, and though the dance was by no means slow, he could see Thranduil speaking softly to his daughter, telling her what she needed to know. Then the song changed and Legolas nudged him, just in case he forgot to move. The last thing he remembered before the music and his wife swept him off was Thranduil putting her hand in his once more, and the ever so subtle glance he and Thranduil exchanged that had said all it needed too between them.

The wood-elf dances were quick and fierce and part of him wondered how reveling, mostly drunk elves stayed so graceful. There was a strong sense of passion and emotion in the air, and the one time he looked he saw that even the Noldo had not gone unaffected. Celebrían looked far less uptight than she ever had at a formal event before, and Elrond was staring into her eyes with as much passion as Glorfindel had into Lalaith's. Even Gandalf seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing and speaking with those around him; he even saw him dance once or twice with an elf maiden.

He saw that Thranduil was quite the graceful dancer himself, and Alassiel's eyes were just as wild as the rest of her kin. Legolas had drawn Arwen into a dance, and Elladan was being led around by Gwirithiel who quickly procured another ellith for Elrohir to dance with. Other than that, all he had from that dance were vague pictures, sounds, all passed in blurs around him, except for one. And that was Lalaith.

Her eyes were no less wild than anyone else's and truthfully he thought them even more wild, burning even. The small amount of blue in her eyes was more pronounced now than he had ever seen it before, even in her rage. He thought in that moment that her eyes looked like the sky as the rain clouds faded away.

As the feasts progressed into the twilight hours, however, it was drawn out of the clearings and into the woods, where strange and mysterious things happened, especially in the land of the wood-elves. Laughter and songs filled the air, and impassioned words, words only said on special occasions or in the heat of the night. Soon enough all of Greenwood was together but separated, each alone but all unified in their songs and many danced still.

Then Lalaith had pulled her hand from his and with a mischievous grin had taken off running. He watched for a second, only a second, before his instinct took over and he felt himself mindlessly chasing her, following her by the feel of her spirit, not the unseen prints she left behind. But he knew where she would go, and he slowed as he reached the place that had been her sacred retreat, and now their sacred hideaway. He had asked her to marry him here, and perhaps it was only fitting.

Now walking he drew aside the vines, and as she had said the tree let him pass. There she waited, standing as her dress glittered in the moonlight that now shined full upon them. He slowly walked up to her and her eyes followed his. He traced her lips with his thumb and then reached up, slowly removing the crown from her head. It was golden, and was weaved intricately with leaves and flowers. He wondered vaguely why she did not wear it more often.

He was not sure who put the crown down, himself or her, but they would become one soon enough. In either case, he had then drawn her closer, pulling her close and kissing her more passionately then he ever had. She seemed surprised at first, but that too was eventually forgotten.

She reached out with her fëa first. He accepted it eagerly, having longed to feel it fully since he first got a glimpse of it. It was bright, pulsing with energy from the forest around them. Tragedy had shaped part of it, but it was formed more with laughter and joy than anything else. He found something different in her fëa, something he had never encountered, not even when he had gone into Thranduil's to pull him out. Perhaps he had been too focused on ridding him of darkness. But there was a part of it, part of her fëa and yet it's own distinct flame, that when he hesitatingly touched it, filled- no overwhelmed him with the song of the lifeforms around him. He quickly drew back from it and she laughed. She brought it close to him, and this time when he touched it, it did not overwhelm him. She was focusing on one song, and he heard the voice of one of the trees around them clearly.

And then he understood, at least for that moment. Because she understood.

She smiled up at him, glad that he understood. She saw, however, that he was still hesitant, even now, to show her his fëa, no matter how much she had told him it did not matter to him. So she tugged at it with her own, prodding him to reach out and let her have it. He let go, and she invaded his spirit. He gasped and almost shrank back but she was hard to hide from, especially now, and he could do little to stop her. He winced as she found the parts of him he had been concerned for her to find. He never said his past was pretty, but parts of it were uglier than others.

To his surprise, she inspected them carefully and took them in just like any other part of him without flinching or hissing in disgust. Maybe she had not inspected them closely enough. _Fool,_ she chided, _I told you I could handle your past._

He looked into her eyes, and what he saw then was the one thing he would treasure for the rest of eternity. Her eyes glittered as they looked into his with an unrelenting love that was far too willing to take all of him. Something broke inside of him, he would never be sure what, as he realised she really did want everything he had just as he wanted everything she had.

"Why?" he asked quietly, marvelling at her.

She cocked her head and grinned. "Because you're not just a hero, and you're not just an elf either. Because you've seen me at my worse already and didn't mind. Because you could've dismissed as a child and didn't. Because you told me everything I wanted to know. Because you might have lied to me and told me anything, but you haven't." She paused and put her hand on his heart. "Because you love me and I love you." She paused again. He watched her closely even as he felt their fëa start to join together. "And because, well, you're _my_ hero."

It was at that moment that two separate fëa melded to each other and became one.

 **The End**

 **A/N: A happy chapter for an unhappy day. Praying for anyone connected to the situation in Paris. For everyone reading this, thank you for sticking with me. The first chapter of the sequel will be released next week. It will be called _Tempting our Fate_. Thanks for sticking with me so far, and I hope you join me again next week! If you haven't read anything else of mine, I have another storyline in the _Lord of the Rings_ category that I have called my "Weaving a Song Universe". It also includes a lot of the Greenwood elves. See you soon!**


	26. Preview

Sequel is up! Here's a preview...

 _ **Tempting our Fate**_

 _Preview_

c.1065 TA- Greenwood

Far from the walls of the palace, a shadow had descended. It had send the Spiders that had so terrified the elves of Greenwood. It was intent on sending more. They would all be punished for what they had done to it. The shadow stirred.

Something needed to change.

The elves were far too at ease. He had felt their fear when he sent Spiders to haunt them. Now they were learning how to deal with Spiders. They did not fear them like they once did. And the trees, those pesky trees, were far too connected with their masters to fall to him. At least they were now. The shadow could change that. He could corrupt anything. He had even corrupted the woodland king in the past age, he could then corrupt the trees. After all, the king's power was barely felt this south.

So the shadow began to seep itself into the woods around the fortress. He did it slowly. Do anything quickly and they would notice. Do it slowly and it will be too late for them to do anything by the time they notice. Besides, Greenwood was small. This was just a temporary place to rest, to gain strength. He had other plans.

Men were strong, after all, but some of them were very weak.


End file.
